Nan Mollayo!
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: It's END! "Aku mencintaimu," "Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" "Agar kau tidak berisik lagi." . . "JONGIIIIIING!"
1. Beginning!

Nan Mollayo

Foreword + Chapter 1. Beginning!

Author : Si k3cEh Ayane_Chan plakkk...

Cast : Sehun = suami saya?._.

Genre : YAOI, Comedy Romance, Friendship and Family.

Rating : T aka PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran layaknya cinta saya pada Thehun... *Kibath poni... ˘˛˘

Jo's Talk : GENRENYA COMEDY ROMANCE KAN? JADI INGET YA, KALO INI EP2 BAKALAN GALAU KESANA KEMARI? TAPI GAK MENUTUP KEMUNGKINAN SUATU CHAPTER NANTI BERTEMU ANGST DIKIT? KENAPA SAYA AMBIL CAST UTAMA SEHUN DALAM EP2 INI? KARENA DEMI ALLOH, DEMI OH SEHUN, DEMI MPOK NORIIII? DIA ITU KECE, CETHAR MEMBAHANA, GILE, AJEGILE, MANIS, UNYU BIN CANTIK BIN SEMPURNA BIN UKE IDAMAN DAN TRALALALALA... YA MESKI BANYAK YANG BILANG SEHARUSNYA DIA JADI SEME SIH?._. TAPI CERITA INI GAK AKAN BAHAS SEHUN DAN KISAH CINTANYA SAJA. BUT, SEPUTAR LITTLE BIT HER(?) FAMILY AND BFF. SUDAHLAH DARIPADA SAYA BANYAK OMONG GAK JELAS MENDING LANGSUNG DI CUSSS... CYYYYNNNN... JANGAN LUPA COMMENT! CEEE YOUUUU... JAA MAAATTAAA... *digaruk sensei._.

Foreword:

Traits basic to the sims games by EA 3 ps: Adult have 5 traits and Teen have 4 traits. Their age basic to korean rule. (national age + 1 year)

Wu Sehun Excitable, Easily Impressed, Unlucky, and Friendly.

Kim Jongin Genius, Bookworm, Good, and Neurotic.

Kim Kyungsoo Natural cook, Neat, Frugal, and Clumsy.

Wu Yixing Genius, Artistic, Hot Headed, and Mean Spirit.

Kim Jong Dae Charismatic, Good, Genius, and Workaholic.

Wu Joo Myeon Neat, Natural Cook, Family Oriented, Over Emotional, and Artistic.

Wu Yifan Ambitious, Workaholic, Brave, Hot Headed, and Can't Stand Art.

Park Chanyeol Virtuso, Friendly, Good Sense of Humor, and Schmoozer.

Here we go... chappy 1! ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)

Sehun's POV...

Ini bukan hari minggu sehingga aku mempunyai alasan untuk tidur lebih lama, ini juga bukan jam pelajaran Jepang sehingga aku perlu membuat alasan konyol tentang tangan yang terkilir ataupun penyakit asma ku kambuh. Ekhemm... well, yang terakhir sebenarnya hanya mengada-mengada. Aku benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk hal satu ini, kalian tau apa yang sedang ku permasalahkan? Ini tentang "SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL!" yuppp... aku sudah lulus dari JHS dan sekarang mamaku sedang kebingungan memilih SMA yang tepat untukku. Taulah, nilai ku memang sangat amat standar. Bahkan beberapa ada yang berada di bawah garis ketuntasan? Apalagi aku tidak mempunyai sertifikat atau piagam yang bisa membantuku lolos untuk ujian masuk, yah... tidak seperti si mata besar Kyung Soo, teman baikku yang punya segudang prestasi masak-memasak, merangkai bunga, menyulam... Eh, apa yang kukatakan itu sangat terkesan feminin ya? Ah entahlah, dia itu meski anaknya urakan sepertiku, tetapi tetap bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Huffftttt... tidak sepertiku, aku bodoh sekali Tuhaaan...

"Aissshh... apa yang harus kita lakukan?"mama menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, entah sudah yang keberapa kali semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu kami rebahan di bed ku.

"Kali ini SMA mana lagi Ma?"tanyaku santai, aku sih tidak perlu terlalu menyibukan diri seperti mama. Well, meski itu untuk masa depanku sekalipun._.

"Hyundai..."jawab mama santai. Hei... What the... kenapa membicarakan hyundai sih? Itu tidak mungkin, bahkan Kyungsoo dengan sepuluh sertifikat dan dua puluh delapan piagamnya gagal dalam ujian masuk di sana, apalagi aku?

"Ckk... cobalah yang sedikit realistis Ma... Jung Shik, Dong Gun mungkin. Mana mungkin aku bisa masuk sekelas Hyundai. Meski Mama memberi mereka seluruh koleksi panci serba guna Mama, mereka tak akan meloloskanku!"usulku tegas lalu menutup sejenak majalah Elle yang dari tadi kubuka-buka tidak jelas. Mama melirik kepadaku, dan memberikan ekspresi horornya seakan mengatakan, "SHUT UP!"*up... up... up... ~menggema._.

"Ah, terserahlah..."aku mulai jengkel sendiri lalu meninggalkannya dikamarku. Ah daripada melihat mama seperti itu terus, lebih baik segera menghubungi Kyung Soo, siapa tau anak itu bisa diajak masuk SMA yang sama. Tapi, kalaupun bisa, kemungkinan besar dia masuk ke sekolah koki bukan SMA, atau sekolah designer mungkin? ANDWWEEEE,,, aku tidak mau. Hu, hu, hu... meski banyak yang bilang aku ini cantik, tapi aku tidak sampai tahap sefeminin Kyungsoo...

"Yah, geser pantatmu sedikit aku mau duduk!"eh, orang ini sudah kembali?

Tunggu dulu... ◑.◑

jam berapa sekarang? ◔_◔

Apa aku mimpi?o_o

biasanya selalu pulang jam tujuh PM.

"Eh...?"

"Apa, kenapa kau bengong. Geser sedikit sana!"ishhh... dasar jelek. Kenapa aku malang sekali Tuhaaannnn... selain wajah putih, bersinar dan imut(?) kelebihan apa yang kupunya? Bahkan mempunyai seorang ani, seekor gege saja yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda!

'sreeettt...'aku menggeser posisiku sedikit dari sofa ruang keluargaku dan orang itu duduk di sebelahku. Tumben dia sudi bersebelahan dengan dirik...

**ANI AKU YANG TIDAK SUDI MAKSUDKU!** (‾‾‾.‾‾‾")

"Ge, kenapa sudah pulang? Jangan katakan kau mengamuk lalu menghancurkan sanggarnya?"tanyaku penasaran, dia masih dengan tatapan datarnya dan terpaku pada drama yang sejak aku keluar dari kamar ku saksikan.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu..."

'glekkk...'ya kan, dia membuat kekacauan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku lagi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, dan itu berarti siaga satu. Ini benar-benar tidak baik, moodnya pasti sangat buruk!

"Kau mau tau urusan orang dewasa saja sih, sudah sana urusi ujian masukmu!"jawabnya sinis lalu menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke sofa.

"Malas. Aku pasrah saja,"aku mengikutinya, menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa dan merapatkan mataku, rasanya nyaman sekali meski mama belum mencuci cover sofa ini selama dua minggu.

"Kemana saja kau saat seharusnya kau berdiam diri dirumah dan belajar, serta pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa?"ok, kali ini dia mulai menyindirku.

"Ah... jangan bahas masalah itu lagi. Kau lebih parah, otak cemerlang, prestasi menggunung tapi selalu berbuat onar!"

"Yakh, itu kau tau. Aku pintar, jadi sah-sah saja membuat onar, sedangkan kau..."dia menelaah ku dari ujung rambut sampai kakiku lalu mendecih, "Otak udang!"

"AKU TAU, AKU TAU!"aku sedikit berteriak kali ini, kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan sih?

"Sehunnie... setiap orang punya kelebihan. Kau tau kan?"ok, kali ini mungkin sebuah lalat berukuran hulk sedang menyumbat pendengaranku. O.o)"

Hey, sejak kapan dia berkata bijak? Dan poin pentingnya, orang di sebelahku ini sedang berbicara kepada ku!

"Lalu?"aku membalasnya ragu, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya, drama yang sejak tadi tayang tidak kami hiraukan sama sekali.

"Kau juga, kau punya kelebihan itu!"ucapnya pelan namun bermakna sebuah ketegasan? sorot matanya menunjukan sebuah keyakinan yang begitu besar. Seolah membimbingku yang sedang berada di tengah zebra cross dengan berpuluh orang berlalu lalang didalamnya._.

"Kau putus dengan Jong Dae hyung ya?" (° ▽˚?)

'tik...tok...tik...'

'BUK, BAK, BIK, BUK, BAK...JDHAAARRRRR'

"Ya... aku tanya baik-baik kenapa kau memukulku?"protesku sambil menghindari lemparan-lemparan bantal sofa yang melayang dari tangannya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, AKU MEMBENCI JONG DAE, DASAR BUAYA...! SIAL, SIAL, SIAL!"

"Akhhhhh!"

'BUGH... DUGHHHH...'

"SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Dasar poker, gila, tolol, apa-apaan sih!"mesti kemana lagi sekarang. Ah benar-benar harus menghubungi Kyung Soo sepertinya! Tunggu, jadi aku belum menghubungi Kyung Soo dari tadi?._.

'ceklek...'

"Eh, Kyungie. Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyaku gugup. Ok, ini gugup bukan dalam artian seperti "**ITU"**. INI KARENA, SAAT AKU MEMBUKA PINTU RUMAHKU SESOSOK MATA BULAT ITU MELOTOT KEPADAKU! Satu hal yang kubenci dan kutakuti dari Kyung Soo adalah, saat dia kaget dan menunjukan matanya yang membulat seperti itu! ITU BENAR-BENAR LEBIH MENAKUTKAN DARI HANTU SADAKO!

"Eh... emmm... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Oh... Diantar siapa?"tanyaku basa-basi, well meski kami sudah berteman semenjak SD kami tetap canggung jika sedang mengobrol, terkadang sih. Pasti materi obrolan kami akan selalu limit atau out of date. Karena kami memang benar-benar berbeda. Lebih tepatnya minat kami terhadap sesuatu.

"Sendiri, tapi hyungku menguntit,"jawabnya lesu lalu mengendikan kepalanya kearah sebuah scooter PINK! Dan sedan silver di belakangnnya. Nampak seorang namja, ekhem... tampan yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di sana.

"Berarti kau berdua... dan kau membawa masalah besar karena membawa seseorang yang tak diundang."

"Maksudmu?"lihatlah, bagaimata volume pupilnya membesar dan seakan mau copot. Hihhh... mungkin bagi namja tampan di luar sana itu terlihat imut, tapi maaf sekali itu pengecualian untukku. Berarti aku tampan ya?._.

"Sepertinya mereka bertengkar,"bisikku sepelan mungkin.

"Lagi?"tanyanya malas.

"Sudahlah biarkan mereka menyelesaikkan urusan **ORANG DEWASA** mereka!"jawabku malas lalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk. Tunggu bagaimana dengan Jong Dae hyung. Aishhh... orang itu... kenapa lelet sekali?

"JONG DAE HYUNG, GEGE MENUNGGUMU!"teriakku sangat keras supaya Yixing gege juga bisa mendengarku. Biar saja sih, orang itu sudah membuatku kesal hari ini.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... JANGAN BIARKAN ORANG ITU MASUK HUNNIE!"balas Yixing gege yang terdengar sampai halaman depan.

"KAU DENGAR HYUUUUUUNG? DIA MARAH PADAMU TUUHHH... SUDAH CARI PACAR LAIN SAJAA! AKU BISAAAA!"sambungku asal, yang membuat Kyung Soo terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

'glekkk'

"KAAAAAAAAAABUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR!"aku dan Kyung Soo segera menubruk Yixing gege yang entah semenjak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangku dan langsung menuju ke kamar. Masih bisa kudengar pelan Yixing gege yang tengah murka pada Jong Dae Hyung.

"Eh, Mama masih meneruskan yang tadi?"tanyaku sedikit terkejut saat kudapati mamaku masih berurusan dengan I-pad nya.

"Tidak, baterainya sampai habis karena tidak ada satupun SMA yang mama harapkan dapat kau masuki."

"Eh, maaf ya Ma..."aku menundukan kepalaku, rasanya aku adalah anak terburuk dalam sejarah per-anakan dunia? (˙▿˙?)

"Tidak papa. Besok kita cari lagi..."lagi? kenapa ngotot sekali sih, di komplek ini bahkan ada dua SMA yang tidak terlalu buruk, dan yang terpenting aku bisa lolos dalam ujian masuknya. **PASTI, ITU PASTI**. Soalnya keduanya berisi anak, ekhem maksudku orang-orang yang **MENGULANG SMA MEREKA**. (ʃ⌣ƪ)

"Tidak bisa, mama akan berusaha... meski akhirnya akan..."

"MA!"

"E... permisi sebenarnya aku datang untuk membicarakan masalah ini juga,"Kyung Soo menyela taku-takut lalu melirik ke arahku dan ke arah mama secara bergantian.

"Maksudmu SMA?"tanya mama memperjelas.

"Ne,"jawab Kyung Soo lalu tersenyum. Eh, kenapa dia tersenyum?

"Kenapa?"tanyaku lalu menatapnya.

"Eum begini..."

Ah... akhirnya... sekarang aku tidak usah ambil pusing mengenai high school... RASANYA? SEPERTI MENDAPAT BURGER JUMBO SETELAH KAU TIDAK DIBERI MAKAN SELAMA SATU MINGGU OLEH MAMA YANG PIRING KRYSTALNYA PECAH KARENA KECEROBOHANMU, BAGAI MENDAPAT ES KRIM VANILLA SESAAT SETELAH DICUBIT PULUHAN KALI OLEH YIXING GEGE, DAN BAGAI MENDAPAT NILAI SERATUS DI DALAM PELAJARAN JEPANG!*Hosh... hosh..~, ok, ok... kalau yang terakhir kejadian, itu berarti aku sudah berada di dalam surga. Kalian tau apa yang dikatakan oleh si mata besar yang sedang duduk di sampingku saat ini?

'tik-tok...'

'tik-tok...'

Dia bilang...

Dia mau aku ikut mendaftar di Seoul International High School!("w)

Kalian tau? Itu sekolah paling keren di kota ini! Dan kalian tidak akan bisa menebak kenapa Kyung Soo bisa berpikiran aku dapat masuk ke dalam sekolah itu...

KKN?

Pastinya, sedikit saja kok! Berkat papanya Kyung Soo yang menjadi donatur tetap sekolah itu. Tapi yang lebih mendasar adalah... ternyata sepanjang 17 tahun usiaku, aku baru tahu jika sekolah itu mengandalkan bakat secara langsung bukan nilai ujian... Hello... padahal Yi Xing Ge, juga salah satu alumninya. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku perihal seperti ini. Hu, hu, hu... tapi sudahlah... Asik... yuhu...! kalau begitu aku bisa mengikuti kelas musik. Meski aku tak pernah mengikuti lomba-lomba, aku cukup mahir memainkan beberapa instrument. Suaraku memang tidak terlalu bagus, tapi aku pintar menari, terutama balet... (ToT") Eomma mendaftarkanku sewaktu TK.

"Kyungsoo-ya... gomawo, berkat dirimu mamaku sudah tidak berisik lagi,"ujarku jujur sambil melirik mama yang kini sudah sibuk kembali dengan sebuah i-pad, kali ini milikku yang dipakainya. Dan situs yang dibukanya kini adalah...

PANCI SERBA ? dia itu maniak kalau kalian ingin tahu. Tapi tidak papa jugas sih, kalau begitu mama jadi sering praktek memasak masakan yang enak-enak, kecuali kalau mama sedang mengamuk pada papa, huh... jangan tanyakan kenapa panci serba guna itu beralih fungsi. Hu, hu, hu... tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi curhat tentang mamaku? Lebih baik fokus kepada pengungkapan rasa terimakasihku kepada Kyungsoo kan?

"Eh, tidak usah berterimakasih Sehunie, sudah seharusnya sesama teman saling membantu. Tetapi, sebenarnya..."Kyungsoo nampak sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku menyelanya saja,"Sebenarnya?"aku meyakinkannya.

"Sebenarnya, lebih baik lagi kalau kau memberiku knife set keluaran terbaru dari lion star untuk menggantikan rasa terimakasihmu,"tambahnya malu-malu. What the?

"Eh... begitu ya?"tanyaku sambil menggaruk rambutku yang sepertinya harus segera kucuci hari ini juga.

"I... Itu juga kalau Sehun tidak keberatan,"ok, ok... sepertinya aku memang harus segera membelikannya.

"Baiklah janji. Akan kubelikan nanti. Memang berapa harganya?"tanyaku. Jujur yah, ini jujur... Kyungsoo itu anaknya sangat baik, kelewat baik malah tapi kebaikannya itu juga selalu mengandung modus. Tidak seperti aku, aku tidak pernah modus karena aku memang tidak pernah melakukan hal baik(?) -_-"

"**150 dolar,"**

'Apah 150 dollar?"

WHUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZ? Hu, hu, hu... itu uang jajanku selama satu bulan tau... dan dengan teganya si jelek bermata besar seperti kodok itu mengucapkan sejumlah nominal tersebut dengan sangat amat tidak berperasaan. Ini benar-benar gila... hanya untuk satu set pisau, harus dibayar dengan uang jajanku selama satu bulan! Ini tidaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk addddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllll! Bahkan aku merasa lebih adil ketika aku hanya diberi satu telur di dalam mie rebusku sedangkan Yixing hyung dua!

"Ba.. baiklah..."ucapku lemas. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Apakah aku harus minta uang pada mama? Tapi aku sudah dibelikan sebuah tas dan sepatu baru keluaran gucci untuk masuk SMA. Apa harus minta papa? Aku sudah minta dibelikan ponsel baru minggu lalu, jadi tidak mungkin papa memberikanku uang lebih, apa pinjam kepada Yixing gege? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK... meski diberikan, mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku?

AKU KAN BARU KEMARIN BERHUTANG KEPADANYA... (╥﹏╥)

"Hunnie... kau tidak papa? Kok mukamu pucat?"tanya Kyungsoo lalu mendekat kearahku.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk tidak jajan selama sebulan." (-''-)

Sehun's POV end.

Author's POV...

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 08.00 PM dan itu berarti akan ada sedikit keributan yang akan menyebabkan tetangga keluarga Wu menggerutu? Wu Yifan yang kini bekerja pada kepolisian negara itu baru saja kembali dari tempat kerjanya dan langsung disambut hangat oleh seyuman manis istrinya, Wu Joo Myeon. Sedangkan kedua anaknya tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedatangan sang papa, karena mereka kini sedang berebut remote TV untuk menonton channel kesukaan mereka. Dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal Yi Fan langsung menuju ke arah kamarnya, istrinya itu pasti sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuknya berendam. Sang istri kini tengah menatap tajam pada kedua anaknya yang kini sudah mulai saling tendang-menendang di ruang keluarga. Bahkan kini terlihat bahwa seorang namja yang lebih kurus kering diantara dua orang itu terjatuh dari sofa dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa! Gege, tidak usah pake kekerasan juga dong!"rengek namja manis itu, Sehun pada gegenya.

"Cih, siapa suruh menggangguku! Sudah sana bantu mama di dapur!"balas Yi Xing tidak terima lalu melempar dua bantal sofa sekaligus ke arah Sehun.

"Yah, ini kan giliranmu ge! Kemarin aku sudah membantu!"bantah Sehun lalu mencoba berdiri.

"Kau lupa, kau masih mempunyai hutang dua puluh ribu won kepadaku, dan sebagai jaminannya kau harus menggantikan tugasku!"jawab Yixing tanpa melirik sedikitpun kepada sang adik yang kini tengah memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. Tanpa perlu diberitahu lagi, Sehun yang nampaknya sudah kesal langsung berlari ke dapur dan membantu mamanya yang kini tengah membawa mangkuk sup ke meja makan.

"Kau membantu mama lagi hari ini?"tanya Joo Myeon heran.

"Iya, karena ada suatu hal yang menyebabkan aku menjadi budak gege,"jawab Sehun murung.

"Kalau tidak ikhlas lebih baik tidak usah membantu. Lihat, kau hampir memecahkan mug favorit papa!"kata Joo Myeon sambil menunjuk mug bergambar dragon yang digenggam Sehun dengan sangat kencang. Apabila Sehun adalah hercules mungkin nasib gelas itu akan sangat buruk.

"Ya, Ma, iya..."dengan amat terpaksa, akhirnya Sehun membantu mamanya juga menyiapkan meja makan.

"Sudah siap?"tanya Yi Fan yang kini sudah siap dengan baju santainya di ruang makan, Yi Xing mengikutinya dari belakang dengan senyum menggoda yang ditunjukan pada adiknya.

"Nde..."jawab Joo Myeon singkat lalu menarik sebuah kursi makan yang posisinya berada di samping kursi milik Yi Fan. Dan akhirnya makan malam pun dimulai, dengan berbagai menu masakan China yang sangat khas dan dibumbui pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara Sehun dan Yi Xing. Menggambarkan keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi, tetapi Sehun sudah berada di dalam sebuah mini market kecil yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya. Dengan mata sipit yang masih sedikit layu, dan mulut kecilnya yang terus menguap ditambah dengan pakaiannya yang masih lusuh menunjukan bahwa sebenarnya remaja itu... jangankan mandi, cuci muka saja belum dilakukan olehnya... (-_-"). Jadi, sebenarnya sebuah keterpaksaan lah yang membawanya pergi ke mini market ini. Papa nya yang maniak coffe itu kehabisan stoknya, sehingga mau tidak mau Sehun lah yang harus membelikannya. Singkatnya sekarang Sehun sudah berada di deretan beverage, dan mengamati satu persatu jenis coffe di sana.

"Eh... mana yang harus kupilih? Tadi papa mengatakan ka... a... pu, cino atau mocacino? Eh mokacino eh, entahlah... molla... bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal sesederhana ini!"keluhnya pada dirinya sendiri. Di kedua tangan mungilnya ada dua buah coffe dengan jenis berbeda yang membuatnya kebingungan. Salahkan saja otak babonya yang melupakan apa yang dikatakan mamanya.

"Chongsohamnida agashi, anda membuat coffenya berantakan."

"."

".."

"..."

"Agashi?"

"Ne,"Sehun menjawab seruan seorang namja tinggi yang tadi menghampirinya. Dengan senyum bodoh yang terpasang di wajah lusuhnya dia malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya sehingga membuat namja itu kebingungan.

"Mianhamnida, maksud saya... apa ada masalah? Agashi terlihat kebingungan sejak tadi, dan lihat... kemasan-kemasannya berceceran di lantai,"namja itu tersenyum kecil dan Sehun terus memandang wajah tampan di depannya. Ngomong-ngomong menurut Sehun namja tampan yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini mirip dengan aktor telenovela favorite Sehun yang sudah menikah sebanyak lima kali._.

"Eh, iya... eumm... begini sebenarnya papa ku menyuruhku membeli coffe instan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dipesannya,"jelas Sehun dengan mimik wajah dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Eh... kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Ya... bisa saja. Aku kan lupa,"Sehun kembali menjawab, kali ini dengan seratus persen mukanya yang selalu berekspresi, "AKU BENAR KAN?" Raut wajah yang sangat memaksa._. juga jangan lupakan kebiasaan sok akrabnya yang membuatnya melupakan tata krama tentang berbicara formal pada orang asing.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik beli coffe ini saja. Ini coffe brazillia, rasanya sangat enak,"jelas namja tadi lalu mengambil sebungkus coffe instant di rak paling bawah.

"Benarkah? kau pernah mencobanya?"tanya Sehun ragu.

"Belum sih."._.

"Oh... aku bingung, jadi sekarang harus bagaimana? Kalau papaku tahu aku pulang tanpa membawa hasil, pasti uang sakuku akan dipotongnya lagi. Dan nanti aku tidak akan bisa membelikan satu set pisau yang Kyungsoo minta... hu, hu, hu..."keluh Sehun lalu tiba-tiba menubruk dada namja berkulit tan di depannya. **MODUS.**

"Kalau begitu kenapa anda tidak telepon saja?"namja itu berusaha memberi solusi kepada Sehun, dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun melepas pelukan modusnya. Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, meski ada sedikit kotoran yang masih menempel di sudut-sudut matanya._. dia berekspresi seorah-olah menyerukan...

"**YOU ARE MY HERO... **

**JAEJOONG?! -_-**

"Benar juga yah, eh... tidak benar. Aku kan tidak bawa ponsel!"elak Sehun lagi. Namja tampan di depannya masih setia dengan senyuman manis dibibir penuhnya. Kali ini Sehun masih meluncurkan modus rupanya...

'Tidak papa, pembeli adalah raja bukan?'batin Sehun sambil mengamati namja tampan yang sepertinya, ekhem... Sehun yakini dia adalah seorang pramuniaga. Terbukti dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, sama dengan yang dipakai 'oppa-oppa' tampan yang sepertinya kasir di depan tadi.

"Saya akan meminjami anda ponsel,"lalu namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun mengambil ponsel itu sambil curi-curi kesempatan agar bisa menyentuh tangan lembut milik sang namja tampan.

"Aku tidak hafal nomor telepon siapapun... sungguh."

'Tik-tok-tik-tok'

"Ekhem..."

"Eh, sudah selesai hyung?"

"Siapa dia Jongie?"tanya seorang namja manis yang kini menghampiri Sehun dan namja tampannya? tiba-tiba. Dengan sekali lirik Sehun yakin namja itu benar-benar borjuis. Lihat saja cassio baby yang melingkari lengan kirinya, dan channel kulit yang menggantung di pinggang rampingnya. Kecuali semua itu KW atau imitasi._.

"Oh, dia... bukan siapa-siapa, hanya sepertinya dia sedang kebingungan untuk memutuskan membeli sesuatu, jadi aku membantunya."jelas namja tampan, yang kini sudah Sehun ketahui namanya Jongie, tunggu terdengar seperti panggilan khusus? Jangan-jangan namja manis di depannya kekasihnya._.

"Well, kau kebingungan membeli apa?"namja manis itu kini beralih kepada Sehun. Sehun yang daritadi sedang menelaah si namja manis itu kini terperanjat kaget.

"I... itu... coffe instant,"jawab Sehun singkat kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat aneh ketika namja manis itu yang bertanya padanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu beli saja, paket ini. Ini, ambillah... semua jenis macam coffe sudah tersedia di dalamnya, kajja Jongie..."namja manis itu berlalu, sambil mengangkat keranjang belanjaannya. Sedangkan Sehun tengah memandang sekotak paket coffe yang berada di tangannya.

'Ini berlebihan...'

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu... anyeong..."what? kenapa seorang pegawai bisa seenak saja pergi meninggalkan pembeli? Tapi tunggu, memangnya namja itu benar-benar pramuniaga?._.

"What the... ah... namja itu kan customer... bukan pramuniaga. Salah sendiri memakai pakaian yang mirip dengan pramuniaga. Ah sudahlah, memangnya dia beli baju dimana? Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan hal semacam itu..."

Author's POV end.

Jongin's POV...

Ah, hari ini terlalu panas. Semestinya di musim panas seperti ini, suhu normal hanya tertuju pada 38 derajat celcius diukur dari permukaan terendah. Tapi kenapa, sepuluh tahun terakhir suhu terus meningkat. Benar-benar, pemanasan global telah membuat bumi menjadi kacau. Dan sepertinya namja yang tadi, terkontaminasi pemanasan global juga, sehingga saraf-saraf motoriknya tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Kau membantu orang?"Taemin hyung membuatku sedikit kaget ketika dia sudah duduk di kursi penumpang. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia nampak memasukan barang belanjaannya ke dalam bagasi.

"Ne? Ah... itu kebetulan saja,"jawabku lalu mulai memasang persneling. Taemin hyung masih sibuk dengan sabuk pengamannya sambil sesekali menggumamkan upatan-umpatan karena hal kecil itu. Dia mungkin akan menggumamkan, kenapa sabuk pengaman harus terbuat dari serat kasar yang mungkin dapat merusak kelvin klein terbaruku, atau kenapa pengait ini tidak bisa menyatu. Oh, astaga...

"Kim Jong In, sampai kapan kau akan terpaku seperti seorang pembalap yang kecolongan start?"Taemin hyung mengintrupsiku. Astaga, kali ini dengan tatapan menusuknya yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ne, mian, he, he, he..."

Jongin's POV End.

Author's POV...

Meanwhile at Wu's household...

"SEHUUUUNNN... KENAPA KAU MENGHABISKAN UANG BELANJA SATU MINGGU KEDEPAN HANYA UNTUK MEMBELI KOPI?"teriakan itu terdengar sangat jelas di seluruh sudut rumah minimalis bernomor tiga belas itu. Bahkan satu blok perumahan mungkin bisa mendengarnya, meski hanya gemanya saja.

"Yixing, apa yang saengmu lakukan lagi kali ini?"tanya Baekhyun, tetangga Yixing yang rumahnya berjarak dua rumah dari rumah Sehun.

"Yang jelas, karena itulah aku datang,"Jawab Yixing lalu kembali asyik dengan video dance yang ditayangkan di monitor Laptopnya.

"Astaga... sebaiknya kita pindah saja dari sini Byunnie..."omel Sungmin sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh cucian kotor di tangannya.

"Well, sepertinya bukan kita tapi mereka,"jawab Baekhyun acuh tanpa melirik sedikitpun kepada ummanya. Sementara Yixing sendiri nampak tidak terlalu menggubris ocehan ajhumma itu.

"KENAPA UANG JAJANKU YANG MENJADI KORBAN? BAGAIMANA JADINYA AKU DUA BULAN TANPA UANG JAJAN? HU, HU, HU..."

TBC. ◜▿◝｡


	2. Oh la la

Nan Mollayo

Chapter 2. Oh... la... la...

Author : Si k3cEh Ayane_Chan plakkk...

Cast : Sehun = suami saya?._.

Genre : YAOI, Comedy Romance, Friendship and Family.

Rating : T aka PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran layaknya cinta saya pada Thehun... *Kibath poni... ˘˛˘

Talk2kan : Maaf updatenya lama... *nangis dulu ah... HUHUHU... saya sudah mengetik setengah dari chapter dua sebenarnya, tapi karena laptop mendadak error jadi datanya hilang. Nah baru sempet ngetik ulang... silahkan dibaca!

Sehun's POV...

Sial-sial, siaaaaaal! Karena kesalahanku membeli coffe... sekarang mama membuat ku harus bertahan selama dua bulan tanpa uang jajan! Ah... 100 dollar untuk membeli knife setnya untung saja masih diberikkan oleh mama setelah aku memohon-mohon seperti Cinderella kepada ibu tirinya. Uh... kalau ingat Cinderella, jadi ingat... Aku anak kandung bukan sih? Coba lihat kemungkinannya dulu(?)...

Pertama, papa itu mancung... eh aku kan juga mancung! Yi Xing gege tidak! Berarti dia yang bukan anak kandung! :p *dia punya dimple lagi. Nah memangnya itu didapatnya dari siapa?

Kedua... mama itu sangaaaat... putih, aku pun begitu. Sedangkan Yi Xing gege? Dia itu standar(?) tapi mungkin kulitnya itu campuran kulit putih mama dan kulit tan papa. ok... kali ini seri!

Ketiga... papa itu tinggi dan Yixing gege itu pendek! Aku tinggi! Eh, aku kan memang lebih banyak meniru papa, sedangkan Yixing gege meniru mama.

Jadi kesipulannya aku memang anak kandung. Tidak usah melakukan tes DNA segala untuk membuktikan. ***Memangnya ini SINETRON?**

"Sehun..."

"ASTAGA! YA AMPUN! GEGEEEEEEEEE! KAU MENGAGETKANKU TAU!"omelku saat kudapati Yixing gege sudah berdiri **TEPAT DI SAMPING KANAN BED KU! **DUH... DIA NAPAK TIDAK NIH?

"Oh... begitu ya?"iuh... apa sekarang dia mencoba memasang wajah bitch face papa di wajah bodohnya!

"Kau tidak lihat spanduk(?) terbaruku yang ada di luar?"tanyaku geram. Aku bahkan selalu mengganti peringatan di depan pintu setiap minggunya agar orang ini cepat mengerti bahwa... '**KETUK PINTU DULU SEBELUM MEMASUKI KAWASAN TERITORIAL ORANG(?)'**

"Lihat. Tulisannya, **selain orang manis dilarang masuk**. Kau pikir siapa lagi yang lebih manis di dunia ini daripada aku? **WU YI XING**!"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell noooooooooooo! Sudah bodoh, menyebalkan, ke-PD an pula!

"Ih... sudahlah, mau apa kau datang?"tanyaku ketus. Dia masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kembalikan hutangmu."

"..."

"..."

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? HUTAAAAAAAAANG? ADUH, ADUH BAGAIMANA NIH? AKU KAN SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA UANG, SUDAH TIDAK ADA TABUNGAN SAMA SEKALI PULA!**

"He... he... ge... bisa tidak mengembalikannya beberapa bulan lagi. Aku sedang tidak ada uang nih..."pintaku sambil menampakan wajah memelasku. Kok dia malah diam sih?

"Ok, mana ponsel mu?"haaaaaaaaaaah? ponsel? Aduh ponsel baruku bahkan tidak sepadan dengan uang yang kupinjam! Tidak bisa, tidak mau... enak saja. Jangan-jangan dia mau menjual ponsel ku ini untuk membayar hutang! Ugh... **TAK AKAN KUBERIKAN!**

"Ini..."-_-

'...'

"Ini?"eh? Yixing ge, tidak menjual poselku, maksudku. Dia mengembalikan ponselku setelah beberapa saat mengeceknya. Oh Tuhan... rasanya aku harus berhenti berburuk sangka pada Yixing gege!

"Sudah ya. Aku ada kencan dengan Jong Dae! Bye...!"

'BRAKKK...'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... HP KU. MMMMUACCCCHHH!"aku menggosok-gosokan hpku ke pipi kananku. Aduh... wangi barunya bahkan masih tercium. Ya ampun, aku kira aku akan kehilangannya! Sepertinya aku harus berhenti berpikiran negative tentang Yixing gege...

"Ah... sms Kyungsoo dulu ah..."

"EH?"

"HEH?"

"**YIXING GEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? KENAPA KAU MEMPASSWORD PONSELKU?"**

...

...

...

"Soo... sejak kapan mandi menjadi kegiatan menguras Samudera Hindia?"tanyaku sinis saat Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari kamar mandinya. Biar kuperjelas, aku sudah menunggunya sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu disini. Well, setelah kejadian Yixing gege mempassword ponselku tepatnya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan cardigan berwarna putih dan skinny jeans biru donker yang juga kupunyai di rumah.

**Sama,**

**Persis.** Soalnya kami membelinya bersama saat ada promosi discount untuk pembelian double! Eh... kenapa aku membongkarkan rahasiaku?

"Eh... he, he, he... maaf ya Sehunnie. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kamar mandi adalah tempat favorite ku? Disana aku bisa membersihkan diri, membuat badan jadi harum, dan melaksanakan tugas mulia, he, he, he..."jadi sebaiknya tugas mulia itu tidak usah ditransletkan ke dalam bahasa baku.

'_Kruyuk...'_

Eh?

'_Kruyuk...'_

"Eh? Sehunnie, kau lapar ya?"tanya Kyungsoo saat mendengar bunyi asing itu dari arah perut rampingku. Ugh... yang mirip SNSD sebenarnya._.

"Iya,"jawabku singkat sambil mengelus perutku yang ramping. Aduh, karena di rumah tadi keburu kesal, aku jadi lupa makan siang dulu sebelum kemari!

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya Sehunnie pulang ke rumah dulu dan makan siang terlebih dahulu!"katanya dengan nada perhatian(?). Duh... Kyungsoo beneran temanku bukan sih? Ada teman kelaparan bukannya ditawari makanan malah disuruh pulang!

Huh... dia harus segera mengurangi traits frugalnya! Dan... aku rasa semenjak aku adalah teman baiknya, maka aku akan melatihnya sedikit demi sedikit. Langkah pertama adalah...

**MENUMPANG MAKAN DIRUMAHNYA!**

"Ahem... Kyungsoo-ya, kau punya makan tidak di kulkas? Aku malas kalau harus pulang ke rumah,"tanyaku pelan. Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum. Aha! Pasti dia sudah mulai lunak nih...

"Sehunnie, bukannya apa ya... tapi di kulkas hanya tinggal wortel dan mentimun. Kau tau kan orangtuaku sedang bertugas di luar kota, jadi tadi padi aku hanya membuat sedikit sarapan. Juga... aku belum belanja bulanan karena Jongdae hyung bilang dia tidak menemaniku hari ini. Jongdae hyung pergi kencan dengan gegemu kan?"heh? ya ampuuun! Pelitnya sudah mendarah daging! Pelit memang _**penyakit**_ bawaan sejak lahir!

...

...

...

Sekarang aku dan Kyungsoo, sudah sampai di lotte, kami sudah di lantai dua dan berniat untuk langsung menuju bagian kitchen stools. Tapi...

"Sehun! Kyungsoo!"Yixing gege? Jongdae hyung? Aduh... kenapa harus bertemu sekarang sih? Akh... dunia memang benar-benar sempit. Sesempit kamar tidurku yang hanya berukuran 4X5 meter itu...

"Sedang apa disini?"tanya Jongdae hyung yang kini sudah mulai nampak(?) di hadapanku. Dia masih tetap tampan, senyumannya juga masih sangat mempesona, dan... ekhem... nampaknya kantongnya juga masih tebal. Terbukti dari papper bag yang dipegangnya di kanan dan kiri tangannya. Aduh... Yixing gege pasti habis merampoknya!

"Gege..."aku mendekati Yixing gege lalu menariknya agak menjauh dari kakak-beradik Kim. Duh... punya gege seperti ini, memang sangat memalukan. ***bukannya Yixing akan lebih malu punya adik seperti Sehun ya? 0_o"**

"Kau habis merampok Jongdae hyung yah?"tanyaku penasaran. Eh, tidak penasaran juga sih... semuanya sudah terlalu jelas(?)

"Eh... tidak merampok. Tapi menagih maaf dengan cara minta dibelanjakan!"jawabnya layaknya uke sosialita yang sering kulihat di layar kaca. Iuh... realistis apanya? Itu namanya ,materialistis!

Seperti Aku... -_-

"Sehun-ah, Bunny... mau mampir dulu ke ?"tanya Jongdae hyung dari radius lima meter. Aku dan Yixing gege segera menoleh padanya dan tersenyum tidak jelas. Dengan langkah berlebihan dan sok manja, Yixing gege menghampirinya.

"Eum... aku lapar!"rengek Yixing gege manja. Iuh... rasanya ingin ku ratakan wajah menyebalkannya yang dibuat-buat!

"Arasso... ayo kita mampir ke !"

Dan aku mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo menuju . tepat di belakang couple teraneh, terabsurd, ter-crack, dan ter-ilusional(?) di dunia ini! Mana ada pangeran empat tampan lima kaya seperti Jongdae hyung mau dengan uke mean spirited seperti Yixing gege? Tapi nyatanya mereka saling mencintai sih...

...

...

...

"Kyungsoo ya, kenapa donatmu tidak di makan?"tanya Jongdae hyung pada Kyungsoo saat mendapati donat miliknya masih utuh. Aku jadi sedikit tersedak saat mendengarnya. Donat tidak makan donat kan? Hihihi...

"Tidak hyung, terimakasih... hyung tau sendiri kan kalau donat itu mengandung banyak lemak jahat yang dapat menimbulkan obesitas dan kolesterol! Lebih baik kita memakan makanan sehat seperti..."

"Ne... baikhlah,"potong Jongdae hyung cepat saat mendengar mulut Kyungsoo mulai berpidato(?) panjang lebar. Aku dan Yixing gege terkikik geli saat mendengar kedua orang itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau biar kumakan milikmu saja ya?"tanyaku cepat, lalu mengambil alih blackforest donutnya yang ternyata masih utuh! Duh aku kan memang sangat kelaparan! Eh... kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo menatapku seakan aku ini mencuri donatnya? Aku sudah minta izin kan?

"Bunny, sebentar ya... aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menanyakan tugas kuliah,"Jongdae hyung kini sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan nampak menuju ke pojok caffe. Yixing gege nampak sedikit kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ugh... rasanya aku ingin segera mendatangi pot tanaman di pojok caffe ini dan memuntahkan isi perutku disana!

"Bunny, kau mau memesan lagi?"tanya Jongdae hyung setelah dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Yixing gege makin mempoutkan dirinya, dan kali ini Jongdae hyung tersenyum.

Tersenyum...

**Maaaaaaaaaaaanissss! Sekaaaliii! Aduh... kalau melihat senyumannya, rasanya jadi ingin berusia dua puluh tahun sekarang juga dan merebut status 'KEKASIH JONGDAE' dari tangan Yixing gege!**

"Aku tidak mau makan donat!"rajuknya seperti anak balita yang minta dibelikan permen. Iuh... apa itu? Dia sudah menghabiskan donatnya, akhem... bahkan milik Jongdae hyung juga, dan... dia bilang dia tidak mau makan donat? Apa dia gila? –eh.. dia memang sudah gila dari dulu sih...

"Kalau begitu kau mau makan apa?"tanya Jongdae hyung lagi. Aduh... dia sabar sekali sih orangnya! Jadi bertambah rasa kagumku padanya...

"Tidak mau. Ayo kita pergi ke bioskop?"pintanya manja sambil mengayunkan tangan kanan Jongdae hyung ke kanan dan ke kiri. Duh... kalau melihat perilaku Yixing gege saat bersama Jongdae hyung, rasanya jadi ingat kekuatan cinta. The Power of Love! Bisa juga cinta membuat Yixing gege yang mulanya seperti singa hendak melahirkan berubah menjadi sesosok kelinci yang sedang terlelap. **AH... JADI INGIN JATUH CINTA!**

"Baiklah... eh, Sehunnie, kau mau membawa pulang satu atau dua paket untuk mama?"tanya Jongdae hyung padaku.

**Rasanya ingin berteriak... "AKU MAU PUNYA KEKASIH SEPERTI JONGDAE HYUUUUNG!" W"**

Dan dengan itu aku membawa dua paket di tanganku.

...

...

...

"Nah... Soo, sekarang kau boleh memilih warna yang kau sukai. Dan harganya... benar-benar tidak boleh lebih dari seratus dollar ya?"kataku pada Kyungsoo saat kami sudah berada di dalam area kitchen stools. Ah... daripada menunggui Kyungsoo memilih barang yang tidak kuminati, lebih baik sekarang pergi ke toko buku. Lagipula tokonya terletak di sebelah. Lumayan, aku bisa numpang membaca disana, he, he, he...

"Aduh... apa edisi ke dua puluh tiganya belum keluar yah?"well, sebemarnya bisa saja aku membeli komik terbaru yang sangat kufavorite kan itu secara online. Tapi kan sekarang aku sedang dalam masa krisis moneter! Mana bisa membeli komik! Ugh... lebih baik kan numpang baca saja!

Duh... dari tadi kenapa tidak ketemu-ketemu sih? Ini? Bukan! Ini? Bukan! Ini? Bukan! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

"Agashi..."eh? suara ini? Sepertinya kenal!

"Ne?"hah? tidak salah nih? Aduh... benar kata mama, Tuhan itu memang adil. Buktinya setelah menerima dua kesialan, yaotu tragedi(?) ponsel yang dipassword oleh Yixing hyung dan kelaparan karena melewatkan makan siang, aku mendapatkan dua berkah(?) yang pertama dua paket dan sekarang...

Adddddddddduhhh!

NAMJA TAMPAN DI MINIMARKET TADI PAGI!

Ingat pepatah, **"SATU KALI KEBETULAN, DUA KALI JODOH!"**

"Eh, kau namja tamp... eh, ani! Namja yang menolongku tadi pagi kan?"ucapku girang. Tapi tidak seperti tante-tante girang ya?

"Eh, nuguseyo?"tanyanya nampak kebingungan. Jahatnya... apa dia melupakan wajah manis(?) di hadapannya ini begitu saja? Ah tidak-tidak, mungkin saja dia tidak mengira bahwa aku adalah namja yang ditolongnya tadi pagi. Well, tadi pagi kan aku belum mandi. JANGANKAN MANDI CUCI MUKA SAJA BELUM! UGH... bodohnya diriku!

"Aku, Wu Sehun, eh... maksudku... namja manis(?) yang kau bantu tadi pagi,"jelasku cepat. Dia masih nampak loading. Duh... kalau dari penampilannya sih seperti seorang genius... kok loadingnya lama?

"Itu... coffe!"

"Oh... ne, saya ingat. Ah, Kim Jong In imnida,"ahaha... sudah tau!

"Kau sedang apa disini? Dan... tolong jangan menggunakan bahasa formal, kurasa, mungkin kita seumuran,"kataku menunjukan sisi friendly ku. **INGAT YA, FRIENDLY! BUKAN SOK AKRAB!**

"Yang pertama, saya sedang mencari buku untuk dibeli(?), dan... yang kedua, baiklah aku akan mulai bicara informal. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tahun ini aku masuk SMA,"jelasnya. Duh... apa gaya bahasa dan sistematikanya terlalu runtut ya? Pasti anak eksak, bicaranya saja seperti rel kereta api express.

"Oh begitu... kalau begitu, mau membantuku tidak?"tanyaku memohon. **INGAT YA, CUMA MINTA BANTUAN! BUKAN MODUS!**

"Membantu apa?"tanyanya padaku. Aku tersenyum senang lalu menarik tangannya agar segera mengikutiku ke arah rak manga sebelah.

"Tolong bantu aku mencari manga 'Sweet Devil From Paradisse Land(?) edisi ke dua puluh tiga,"jelasku padaanya. Dia nampak sedikit shock saat mendengar judul manga itu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Kupikir itu judul paling keren(?) sepanjang masa!

"Eum... kau membaca hal seperti itu? Judulnya aneh sekali,"katanya 'terlalu' jujur. Ekhem, memangsih judulnya terdengar agak mengerikan atau well, bisa dibilang aneh. Tapi... plotnya itu keren! Apalagi banyak adegan kissing nya!

"Jadi bisa bantu atau tidak?"tanyaku sekali lagi. Kali ini agak kesal juga saat melihat wajah tampannya yang sekan-akan meremehkan seleraku terhadap bacaan.

"Baiklah... tapi, mengapa tidak bertanya langsung kepada pegawai toko ini?"kali ini dia mengeksekusiku. Duh... apa harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya? Tapi itu sangat memalukan!

"Itu..."

"Tidak usah diteruskan. Kau pasti hanya mau numpang membaca ya?"tepat sekali! Anda benar, seratus persen benar! Anda akan mendapatkan doll prize berupa...

KUTUKAN SEUMUR HIDUP KARENA TELAH MEMPERMALUKANKU!

"Iya, kau benar!"ucapku kesal. Tampan-tampan menyebalkan!

"Kenapa tidak membelinya saja?"tanyanya lagi. Duh... kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan begini sih?

"Ada masalah dengan keuanganku!"jawabku ketus. Dan kini dia malah tertawa... tidak tertawa juga sih, hanya HAMPIR!

"Kalau begitu biar kubelikan untukmu. Lagipula aku adalah member jadi mungkin akan mendapatan potongan harga..."APAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? DIA TIDAK JADI MENYEBALKAN! MALAH SEKARANG JADI SANGAT MENYENANGKAN! ADUH BAIKNYAAAAA! "Nah sekarang giliranku..."eh? maksudnya?

"Mau menemaniku tidak?"

...

...

...

Tau tidak? Sekarang aku dan Jongin sudah berada di bagian kitchen stools bersama Kyungsoo. Jadi tadi permintaan Jongin adalah, memintaku menemaninya mencari panci. Ya panci! Bingung? Awalnya sangat bingung. Tapi dia menjelaskan, "Aku mulai tinggal di apartemen sendiri, jadi harus membei banyak perlengkapan. Nah, aku justru melupakan hal terpenting untuk dapurku. Itu... sesuatu yang digunakan untuk memasak ramen,"katanya saat kami masih di bookstore. Ya ampun, panci saja dia tidak tau! Pasti ibunya bukan penggemar panci serbaguna seperti eommaku!

"Sehunnie... bagaimana dengan ini?"tanya Kyungsoo padaku. Loh? Kenapa dia bertanya kepadaku?

"Ne?"

"Jongin..."Kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya kepada sosok Jongin yang masih berjongkok di depan salah satu rak panci. Duh, membeli panci saja sampai seserius itu! "Dia bilang, aku harus menanyakan pendapatmu..."hehhh? pendapatku? Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak sespecial itu kan?

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi... mungkin jangan yang ini. Ini tidak terlalu portable(?) untuk apartemen yang hanya di tempati oleh satu orang. Lebih baik membeli yang lebih kecil dan ringan, itu pasti sangat cocok!"Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Duh... ternyata jadi anak seorang maniak panci, tidak buruk juga...

"Ah... ini saja. Aku pernah melihatnya di majalah, ini tidak terlalu mahal dan kualitasnya juga tidak terlalu buruk,"usulku pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak berbinar. Baru kali ini dia seperti ini padaku...

"Jongin-ah..."Jongin mendatangi kami sambil membawa dua buah panci di tangannya.

"Ini saja, ini pasti akan sangat berguna..."kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah panci pada Jongin. Jongin diam sejenak, mengamati panci yang kupegang dengan serius. Ya ampuuun ini tidak ada bomnya!

"Baik, aku akan membeli yang ini..."kata Jongin lalu tersenyum.

Aduhhh... dia tersenyum!

...

...

...

Ah... meski hari ini sudah mengeluarkan uang bulananku untuk membeli knife set untuk Kyungsoo, dan untuk dua bulan ke depan aku harus menderita batin(?) sebagai penyandang gelar remaja miskin(?) rasanya aku tidak terlalu perduli. Well, setelah tadi bertemu Jongin tepatnya, duh... namja itu tampan sekali... sudah begitu sangat baik... jadi ingat Jongdae hyung. Eh... apa Yixing gege sudah pulang ya?

Duh... kenapa juga harus memikirkan dia. Memangnya dia pernah memikirkan ku? Lagipula... rasanya sekarang ingin membayangkan masa depanku bersma Jongin(?) apa bisa bertemu dengan Jongin lagi ya? Apa aku memang berjodoh dengannya ya?

Huh... kalau memikirkannya... jadi bingung sendiri. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku membantu mama menyiapkan malam saja. Eh... tapi kan aku sudah memakan paket nya. Duh! Aku memakan semuanya, tidak diberikan pada mama! Ah... aku memang calon adik ipar yang buruk! Tidak menjalankan perintah Jongdae hyung! Apa ini juga ciri-ciri kelak aku akan jadi koruptor? Eh, kenapa jadi koruptor. Eh... tapi kan aku memakan! Benar-benar dalam denotasi memakan! Memakan hak mamah!

Minta maaf sajalah...

"Ma..."panggilku pelan saat aku sudah sampai di hadapan mama. Kini mama sedang sibuk dengan rajutannya sepertinya.

"Waeyo?"tanya mama. Mama mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rajutan itu dan kini memandangku.

"Aku telah memakan hak mama,"jawabku jujur. Mama nampak terkejut, aduh... jangan-jangan mama marah!

"Nde? Maksudnya?"tanyanya menyelidik. Aduh... harus diberitahu tidak ya?

"Aku sudah memakan donat dari Jongdae yang seharusnya untuk mama,"

"Ne?"eh, mama tidak marah nih karena aku sudah tidak jujur?

"Tidak papa. Tadi mama juga sudah mengahbiskan Jesslyn cake bagianmu."

"Ne?"

"NEEEEEEE? JESSLYN CAKE? YANG ADA LECY MOUSE NYA? AHHHHH... WAEEEEEEEEEEEEE! KENAPA MAMA CURANG SEKALI!"kesalku pada mama. Apa-apaan ini? Aku hanya memakan dan mama memakan Jesslyn! Ih... menyebalkan!

"Kau sendiri juga melakukannya kan? Kenapa mama tidak?"HUWEE... TIDAK BISA MEMAKAN JESSLYN!

"MAMA JAHATTTTTTTT!"

"KAU JUGA SAMA!"dan kini mama malah mehrong padaku! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

...

...

...

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?"tanya Yixing gege sinis. Ih... siapa juga yang melihatnya? Aku kan melihat Jesslyn di piringnya!

"Mau?"tanya Yoxing gege sambil menyodorkan piringnya padaku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku antusias. He... jarang-jarang orang ini baik padaku.

"Aaaa..."Yixing gege bahkan mau repot-repot menyuapiku. Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar, siap menerima blackforest darinya.

"Eits... bayar dulu hutangmu... uwe!"

"GEGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Heh, siapa juga yang sudi membaginya denganmu! Sudah sana pergi... shoo... shoo... hush!"

"Ih... dasar menyebalkan!"dan akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang keluarga. Saat ini papa sedang menonton channel berita nampaknya. Mama sih... tidak taulah, aku kan juga sedang kesal pada mama!

"Kau kenapa?"tanya papa saat menyadari aku sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak diberi Jesslyn!"ucapku kesal.

"Hah? Apa itu?"tanya papa penasaran. Duh... laki-laki tua ini(?) benar-benar tidak tau jesslyn? Padahal papa yang membelinya!

"Kue yang papa beli!"jawabku ketus. Eh.. kalau papa yang membeli tapi tidak tahu namanya, berarti...

"Hah? Papa tidak membeli kue!"jawab papa singkat.

Jadi...

"Akhahahaha... MAMA DAN YIXING TIDAK BISA MENIPUKU DENGAN KUE SISA ARISAN ITU!"

"AKH... PAPA BETRAYAL!"teriak mama dan Yixing gege dari arah ruang makan.

TBC.


	3. The Boy

Nan Mollayo

Chapter 3. The Boy...

Author : Si k3cEh Ayane_Chan plakkk...

Cast : Sehun = suami saya?._.

Genre : YAOI, Comedy Romance, Friendship and Family.

Rating : T aka PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran layaknya cinta saya pada Thehun... *Kibath poni... ˘˛˘

Talk2kan : Terimakasih, Arigatou, Xie~Xie, Matur Nuwun, untuk yang sudah review... maaf ya, kalau tidak bisa balas satu-satu.

Nah... sekarang saya galau, sama permintaan readers. Ada yang minta dibanyakin KaiHun nya, ChenLay nya atau mungkin SeLay nya*selay olay, plaked. Tapi sebenarnya udah tau kan ya, kalau center fic ini itu KaiHun. Nah kalau readers kecewa(?) mungkin kapan-kapan saya akan buatkan FF ChenLay, KrisHo atau ChanSoo yang pair utamanya itu mereka, Ok? Dan lagi... kapan papih saya keluar*ditaboked sama mamih soo~ aduh papih keluar di next chappy, suer dah! Ok... selamat membaca!

Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Ini adalah hari minggu yang damai, komplek perumahan keluarga Wu pun nampak masih sunyi. Well, padahal biasanya akan ada suara gonggongan Baek... eh... gonggongan anjing Baekhyun yang akan selalu tp-tp, atau tebar pesona kepada para yeoja atau uke seksi yang kebetulan sedang berjonging di area itu. Dan untuk lebih jelasnya, anjing itu berjenis Chi-hua-hua,

Kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Tapi jangan meremehkan Park Cha Bul(?) _– nama anjing Baekhyun_ – meskipun dia kecil, tapi makannya banyak, sama seperti pemilik... eh, maksudnya meskipun dia kecil, imut dan lain sebagiannya –yang negative-negative – suara gonggongannya terdengar cukup keras.

Belum lagi suara triplet di kediaman keluarga Choi – yang tertetak selisih tiga rumah dari sebelah kanan kediaman Wu - yang memang benar-benar mempunyai tiga bayi kembar! Jangan lupakan Uncle Kim yang setiap hari selalu menyiram pohon mapple di depan rumahnya – dia terlalu rajin.

Yang terakhir... kediaman Wu yang akan selalu menjadi pusat polusi suara(?) di komplek itu. Well, komplek perumahan yang isinya makhluk absurd semua sebenarnya.

"SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! BANGUN! BANGUN!"teriak Joo Myeon sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sehun. Entah sudah berapa lama namja itu melakukan hal tersebut, namun nampaknya sudah sangat lama. Buktinya kini Yixing yang kamarnya tepat berada di samping kamar Sehun itu, justru terbangun karena kegaduhan yang dibuat mamanya.

"Uh... dasar pemalas!"gumam Yixing lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu kamarnya. Dia masih enggan untuk mandi atau melakukan hal lain, mengingat akan ada hal seru yang harus disaksikannya sebentar lagi.

"SEHUUUUN!"teriak Joo Myeon lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kali ini. Mukanya sudah sangat merah seperti udang goreng(?) itu tandanya mama dari Sehun dan Yixing itu sedang sangat amat marah!

'Ceklek...' dan pintu berspandukan 'selain orang manis dilarang masuk' itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok Sehun yang masih setengah sadar. Setengah sadar karena dia akhirnya bangun setelah mamanya menggedor pintunya sangat lama, dan setengah tidak sadar karena dia hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran nya yang hanya menutupi bagian yang saya tidak tau namanya itu(?)

"Ada apa Ma?"tanya Sehun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Nampaknya dia memang masih sangat ngantuk, mata sipitnya saja bahkan belum terbuka sama sekali.

"Kau dengar tidak si, apa yang mama bilang kemarin?"Joo Myeon berkacak pinggang dan Yixing mulai memakan snack yang disiapkannya di saku pajama nya. Tontonan gratis yang seru!

"Apa? mama tidak menyuruhku melakukan apapun,"jawab Sehun santai. Joo Myeon menggertakan giginya kesal lalu mencubit pipi Sehun sangat keras.

"AAAAHHH... MAMA... ADA APA?"teriak Sehun kesakitan, Yixing mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Papanya yang entah dari mana asalnya itu menghampirinya lalu duduk di sebelah Yixing.

"Kau lupa membayar rekening listrik kan?"tanya Joo Myeon sedikit membentak. Seketika mata Sehun membulat. Aduh... dia lupa! Jadi ingat kejadian kemarin...

'_**Sehun, kau membawa ATM mamamu?'tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam toko alat tulis. Sehun hanya menaik turunkan kedua alisnya secara berulang sebagai jawaban. Cuih... pamer sekali!**_

'_**Wah... kau hebat!'puji Kyungsoo lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun, tanda salut padanya. Tunggu dulu... apa yang harus disaluti dari seorang Oh Sehun? Dia itu menerima ATM mamanya karena dia disuruh membayar tagihan listrik. Well perbankan mamanya sedang ada masalah, jadi keluarganya harus membayar bills secara manual (?)**_

"_**Wah... sudah semua nih,"kata Kyungsoo senang. Kini kedua tangannya dan kedua tanganSehun sudah penuh dengan belanjaan kebutuhan sekolah. **_

"_**Sehun, kau tidak ada yang terlupakan kan?"tanya Kyungsoo berusaha mengingatkan. Well, Soo sudah tahu kalau sahabatnya ini memang sangat pelupa.**_

"_**Tidak dong! Sudah ayo cepat pulang,"dan Sehun melupakan tugasnya untuk membayar tagihan listrik.**_

"Aduh... iya, aku lupa ma,"kata Sehun jujur. Untung saja masih mau jujur. Joo Myeon menghela nafasya kasar, lalu melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Sehun yang kini memerah itu.

"Kau tau? Karena kelalaianmu itu, sekarang listrik di rumah kita mati! Dan itu tandanya kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Sebagai hukumannya..."Joo Myeon melotot sadis pada Sehun. "Kau!"

'Gulp...'

"Papa dan Yixing!"Joo Myeon memutar badannya dan menunjuk dua orang bodoh yang nampaknya terlalu asik memakan snack kentang di tangan si namja yang lebih pendek sehingga tidak menyadari suasana saat ini.

"KALIAN SEMUA HARUS MEMBANTU MAMA MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH SECARA GOTONG-ROYONG(?) DAN SUKARELA!"perintah Joo Myun layaknya Hitler saat menyerukan NAZI di seluruh dunia.

"HEH? KENAPA KAMI?"protes Wufan dan Yixing secara bersamaan. Tapi akhirnya mereka menurut juga setelah melihat wajah garang Joo Myeon yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Sehun-ah... tugasmu, membersihkan seluruh taman depan dan belakang! Papa membersihkan loteng, gudang dan garasi! Yixing me-laundry baju dan sisanya biar mama yang bereskan. Listrik baru akan nyala kembali pada jam dua pm nanti. Kalian mengerti?"

...

...

...

"Apa sih maunya si Sehun itu? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa malah melupakan hal sepenting membayar listrik!"gerutu Yixing sambil terus mengucek satu persatu pakaian yang ada di dalam sebuah ember yang sangat besar. Bibir nya semenjak tadi sudah sangat manyun dan wajah cantiknya sudah berubah menjadi lesu layaknya tenaga kerja yang tidak digaji selama lima tahun.

"Ahhh... bagaimana cara menghilangkan noda ini? Kenapa tidak hilang-hilang sih!"gerutu Yixing sekali lagi. Kini sebuah noda berwarna coklat di bajunya tidak juga hilang meski dia sudah mencuci baju itu berulang kali.

"Ge, ada selang tidak? Selang yang di taman kurang panjang,"

"Tidak ada!"jawab Yixing ketus. Sehun mendecih dibuatnya, kemudian kaena masih tau diri(?) dia akhirnya minta maaf pada gegenya ter... sa... yang itu.

"Maaf ya ge... karena aku lupa membayar tagihan kau jadi harus mencuci kaos kaki busuk milik papa,"terdengar nada bersalah yang amat dalam disana. Membuat Yixing yang tadinya berniat untuk memusuhi Sehun seharian penuh itu, kini menatap adiknya dengan sayang.

"Sehunnie... tidap papa kok. Hanya, sebagai pemintaan maafmu, kau mau tidak mencucikan baju gege yang ini. Gege tidak bisa menghilangkan nodanya,"pinta Yixing sambil mengulurkan sebuah baju kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk setuju lalu menerima baju itu.

"Aish..."

"Eh?"

"Heh? kenapa tidak hilang-hilang?"teriak Sehun frustasi. Dia sudah mengeluarkan tenaga kuda...

poni nya untuk mengucek sebuah noda kecoklatan di baju gegenya, tapi kenapa nodanya tidak hilang juga?

"Ge... kenapa tidak bisa hilang?"

"Benarkan, kau saja yang lebih besar dariku tidak bisa(?) ya sudah... aku tanya mama dulu, bagaimana cara menghilangkannya,"Yixing segera bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah mencurahkan segenap kekuatan dan memeras seluru kemampuan otaknya _– jika saja dia punya kemampuan itu –_ untuk menghilangkan noda sialan itu.

"Ugh... mungkin dengan sedikit pemutih pakaian?"dan dengan pintarnya(?) Sehun menuangkan satu tutup botol pemutih pakaian di atas noda itu, dengan diiringi cengiran bodohnya dia meletakan baju itu dan duduk sebentar di atas mesin cuci.

"Ah... tunggu sampai beberapa menit."

1 menit berikutnya...

"Sud... Eh?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

"ADUH! ADUH, BAGIMANA INI shg*gvd#... AHHH!"

"Iya ma, nodanya tidak mau..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SEHUN-AH!"Yixing menarik paksa baju couple nya yang berwarna biru muda dari tangan Sehun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA BAJUKU MENJADI PUTIH SEPERTI INI?"teriak Yixing histeris. Hancur sudah, hadiah seratus harian jadiannya dengan Jongdae, karena tingkah bodoh yang dilakukan oleh adiknya.

"Gege... maaf, aku tidak tahu!"

"Aduh... apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Joo Myeon pelan sambil memijat keningnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Aduh... anak bungsunya ini memang...

"Huweee... aku menuangkan pemutih pakaian untuk menghilangkan nodanya, tapi malah pakaiannya yang berubah warna! Makanya jangan beli yang murahan!"Sehun berusaha membela diri, meskipun seharusnya saat ini dia harus minta maaf pada gegenya.

"INI BUKAN BERUBAH WARNA! TAPI KAU YANG MENGUBAHNYA KARENA KEBODOHANMU, AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, POKOKNYA HUTANGMU BERTAMBAH SEPULUH RIBU WON KEPADAKU!"

"HEH? AKU KAN TIDAK SENGAJA!"

"SENGAJA ATAU TIDAK BAJUKU SUDAH MENJADI PUTIH!"

"AKU SUDAH MINTA MAAF!"

"KALAU MAAF DITERIMA TIDAK AKAN ADA POLISI!"

"KENAPA JUGA KAU MENYURUHKU?"

"KARENA ITU SEBAGAI BAYARAN MINTA MAAF MU YANG SEBELUMNYA, DAN KAU SEKARANG SEHARUSNYA TAHU BAHWA MINTA MAAFMU SUDAH BERKUADRAT!"

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"**

"MAMA TIDAK USAH IKUT-IKUTAN!"teriak Yixing dan Sehun hampir bersamaan.

Joo Myeon tidak menghiraukan seruan kedua anaknya itu, dia justru merebut baju yang ada di tangan Yixing dengan paksa, kemudian menelaah bagian putih yang kini sudah melebar hampir ke separuh warna biru.

"Mana nodanya?"tanya Joo Myeon pada keduanya.

"Ini!"tunjuk keduanya pada sebuah bulatan kecil yang berada di pojok depan kanan baju. Joo Myeon mengamatinya sebentar lalu menarik kedua pipi anaknya itu dengan sangat keras.

"Huh... dasar bodoh. Ini bukan noda, ini adalah motif bajumu. Ini namanya sablon bodoh!"

"**HEEEEEEEEEE?"**

...

...

...

Hari ini, hari senin...

Krik...

Hey! Hari senin ini harus bersemangat seperti Oh Sehun! Seharusnya warga Seoul bisa mencontoh semangat yang dituangkan oleh Oh Sehun dalam hal ini. Mau tau hal apa?

'Sreeeeet...'

"TUNGGU PAK!"

'Slip...'untung saja tubuhnya ramping.

"Hosh... hosh... terimakasih ya Pak..."

'Wink~'

"Anak zaman sekarang..."

Biar dijelaskan sebentar, jadi karena kebiasaan libur panjangnya terbawa sampai hari ini, Sehun jadi bangun kesiangan. Saat libur panjang dia sengaja memusiumkan(?) jam alarm nya sehingga benda bulat, kecil, dan bergambar doraemon itu tidak mengganggu mimpi indahnya yang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan, salahkan imajinasinya yang terlalu tinggi dan memimpikan dia mendapat seorang kekasih yang setampan Tom Cruise, sekaya Sam Walton, sedermawan... baiklah tidak usah diteruskan.

Kini namja itu sedang marathon menuju kelas barunya, kelas khusus seni tari. Dan dia masuk kelas sepuluh tari tiga. Meskipun kakinya panjang, tetap saja karena waktunya sudah sangat limit dia akhirnya telat juga. Saat dia sudah masuk ke dalam kelas ternyata teman-temannya sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, saat itu juga Sehun berpikir tentang 'anak SMA yang diantar oleh mamanya di hari pertama dan memilih tempat duduk' iuh... otak bodohnya kembali bekerja tidak beres.

"Boleh duduk disini tidak?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba pada seorang namja ekhm... tampan yang kini sudah duduk dengan tenangnya di sebuah kursi barisan ketiga. Aduh... di dunia ini benar-benar banyak orang tampan yah?

"Terserah,"jawab namja itu. Sehun menaikan bibirnya sebelah, ekspresi yang selalu dikeluarkannya saat melihat namja tampan tapi sombong seperti namja di hadapannya ini.

'Bruk...'bokong yang menurut dirinya sendiri itu seksi, kini didaratkan di atas kursi yang masih kosong itu. Dan sekarang Sehun bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

"Sehun?"seorang namja dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan menghampirinya, Sehun terlonjak kaget namun beberapa saat nampak sangat kegirangan saat dia mengingat wajah yang sangat familiar di hadapannya ini.

"Minwoo?"tebak Sehun.

"Iya!"jawab namja itu antusias.

"Akkkkhhh..."dan dua namja itu berpelukan layaknya dora dan boots yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka membeli pasta gigi di toko sebelah(?)

"Wah... senangnya bisa sekelas denganmu. Untung saja kau masih mengingatku. Oh ya... Kyungsoo sekolah disini juga tidak?"Minwoo bertanya antusias. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya cepat kemudian tersenyum. Namja sombong disampingnya tadi nampak melirik Sehun sekilas.

"Iya, iya. Dia ada di kelas khusus musik!"jawab Sehun.

"Baguslah... oh iya, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menyampaikan, bahwa sekarang juga kau harus pergi ke ruang BK,"jelas Minwoo begitu mengingat tujuan awalnya memanggil seseorang bernama Oh Sehun dari wali kelasnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?"tanya Sehun bodoh.

"Karena kau tidak ikut upacara pembukaan,"jawab sebuah suara asing di belakang Sehun, namja sobong tadi.

"Akhhhh!"

...

...

...

"Sehun-ah fighting... Sehun-ah fighting..."

'Pluk...'Sehun melempar kain pel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu toilet. Untung saja kain nista itu tidak mengenai wajah imutnya yang kemarin baru saja menerima perawatan di salon khusus!

"Soo... tau tidak? Kalau kau hanya menyemangatiku seperti itu, pekerjaanku tidak akan selesai. Lebih baik kau membantuku!"kesal Sehun lalu melanjutkan aksinya mengepel lantai. Kali ini dengan tongkat pel. Well karena dia tidak mengikuti upacara pembukaan, sekarang dia harus dihukum di hari pertamanya masuk, ugh... menyebalkan.

"Eh... bukannya aku tidak mau membantu ya Sehunnie. Kau tau sendirikan kalau aku sudah langsung terdaftar dalam ex-school masak, dan kalau aku membantumu mengepel lantai itu berarti aku bisa saja mengotori tanganku, dan bila itu terjadi maka..."dan seua itu dikatakan oleh anak yang bahkan tempat favoritenya adalah kamar mandi!

"Ugh... ya sudah. Sudah... doakan saja agar semua kotoran ini bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya..."gumam Sehun kesal.

"YA TUHAN SEMOGA SAJA KOTORAN INI HILANG DENGAN SENDIRINYA!"

"KYUNGSOOOO!"

...

...

...

"Ah... enak juga ya membawa bekal, jadi tidak usah beli jajan,"kata Sehun sambil menyumpit sebuah egg roll di kotak bekalnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dan dia masih melahap selada dan timunnya serta tomat dan sedikit mayonnaise. Dan jika mereka tidak mengenal Kyungsoo, mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa, di kehidupan sebelumnya Kyungsoo pasti seekor kambing.

"Kau mau egg roll?"tawar Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, hendak berpidato lagi nampaknya. Namun seseorang yang pastinya bukan Sehun mengintrupsinya.

"Permisi... boleh aku saya duduk disini?"tanya seseorang itu. Sehun membulatkan matanya, suara ini?

"Hehhhh? Kim Jong In!"pekik Sehun terkejut.

"Sehun? Kyungsoo?"Jongin juga sama terkejutnya nampaknya.

"Wah... ternyata kau sekolah disini?"Kyungsoo angkat bicara setelah menelan tomat cherry nya bulat-bulat.

"Iya. Kalian ada dikelas mana?"tanya Jongin. Kini anak itu sudah duduk tepat diantara Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku masuk khusus tari, dan Kyungsoo khusus musik!"jawab Sehun.

"Aku masuk kelas regular fisika,"jelas Jongin. Sehun dan Kyungsoo mendadak tersedak.

"JANGAN BILANG KAU MASUK KELAS REGULAR-SPECIAL!"teriak keduanya bersamaan. Jongin mendadak bingung, dua orang yang mengapit dirinya itu kini nampak sangat mengerikan. Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya dan selada yang masih menggantung di mulutnya, dan Sehun dengan remah telur yang berceceran di sekitar bibirnya.

"Itu yang akan kukatakan,"kata Jongin enteng. Kyungsoo hampir membuat catatan di notenya tentang, AKHIRNYA AKU MEMPUNYAI TEMAN YANG LEBIH PINTAR DARIPADA SEHUN! Dan Sehun, "YA AMPUN, YA AMPUN... KIM JONGIN ENGKAU BEGITU TANPA CACAT CELA!(?)

"Beneran nih?"Sehun berusaha meyakinkan. Jangan-jangan Jongin bohong!

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kelasku?"iya... tentu saja ada yang salah. Kelas regular-special fisika hanya ditempati oleh sepuluh anak, dan kebanyakan dari mereka itu adalah anak-anak beasiswa dari luar negeri, IQ mereka bisa lebih dari 160! Dan dan dan dan... KIM JONGIN bisa menjadi salah satunya?

"Kau ikut akselerasi sebelumnya?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Makanan kambingnya dia singkirkan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak. Dulu aku masuk SMP biasa. SMP ku bahkan di desa,"

"HEH? TIDAK MUNGKIN! MANA BISA BEGITU!"Sehun berusaha menyela, Jongin tersenyum kali ini.

"Iya kok. Aku tidak bohong, aku mendapat undangan masuk sekolah ini, makanya aku pindah ke Seoul,"jawab Jongin jujur. Kyungsoo dan Sehun nampak sangat shock... Ugh... mereka kalah dengan anak desa?

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa kau tinggal di apartement sendirian?"tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Eum... eomma dan appaku tinggal di desa, keluargaku punya pertanian anggur disana. Disini aku hanya mempunyai saudara sepupu sebenarnya,"jelas Jongin. Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Begitu ya, apa tidak papa tinggal sendirian?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tentu tidak papa."

"Wah... Jongin hebat sekali..."

...

...

...

"Berarti sudah diputuskan bahwa yang menjadi ketua kelas adalah Park Hanni, wakilnya Lee Yong Gun. Dan nanti kalian bisa mengambil jadwal yang ada di menja ini. Untuk ex-schoo, maaf sekali kelas khusus hanya diperbolehkan mengambil ex-school anak regular,"jelas Yoona sonsaenim yang membuat semua anak mendesah kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa sonsaenim?"seseorang bertanya.

"Karena kalian hanya akan mendapatkan pelajaran seni dan sedikit sekali pelajaran umum maka kalian harus menggantinya di ex-school non- seni,"jelas Yoona sonsaenim. Semuanya mengangguk pasrah, meski sebenarnya mereka masih kecewa.

"Baik, setelah ini kalian bisa langsung melihat informasi ruangan ex-school di papan pengumuman. Anyeong..."

"Sehun-ah... kau masuk ex-school apa?"Minwoo, anak yang duduk di depan Sehun membalikan badannya dan langsung bertanya pada Sehun.

"Tidak tahu. Huweee... aku kan tidak punya keahlian apa-apa!"jujur Sehun meratapi nasibnya.

"Bagaimana dengan taekwondo?"usul Minwoo. Sehun terkejut, ugh... nanti badannya pasti sakit-semua.

"Tidak mau."

"Bagaimana dengan pecinta alam?"Minwoo mengusulkan lagi. Dan nampaknya Sehun tertarik.

"Itu terdeng..."

"Memangnya kalian mau memakan serangga hidup?"anak menyebalkan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun engintrupsi. Dia menutup komik yang sedari tadi dibacanya kemudian menatap dua namja manis dihandapannya secara bergantian. Melirik kearah kanan-kiri sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbisik... "Atau yang lebih parah, kalian disuruh makan cacing hidup-hidup..."

"Uekkk..."

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Hem... masih mau mengikuti ex-school pecinta alam?"tanya anak itu lagi setengah tertawa mengejek.

"Tidaaaaak... ikut yang lain saja!"teriak Minwoo tidak jelas, dan akhirnya namja itu malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berlari menuju papan pengumuman untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut.

"Heh, sebenarnya namamu siapa sih?"Sehun setengah kesal saat menanyakannya. Ugh... dari tadi namja ini terus bertingkah menyebalkan dan mengganggunya!

"Aku... Choi Jon Hong, calon ketua ex-school pecinta alam!"jawab namja itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hehhh? Jangan-jangan..."

"Kau menakuti kami suapaya kami tidak ikut ex-school yang sama denganmu yah!"tuduh Sehun tiba-tiba. Tumben otaknya berjalan.

"Tidak, aku kan hanya memberimu pengetahuan. Huh, bukannya berterimakasih malah menuduh yang tidak-tidak!"Jon Hong berkata dengan santanya, Sehun mendecih dibuatnnya.

"Sudah, mengaku saja! Untuk apa berbohong!"Sehun tidak mau kalah kali ini.

"Iya, iya... aku mengaku. Aku memang melakukannya agar kalian tidak ikut ex-school pecinta alam. Dan... kau pikir, apa yang akan terjadi jika ex-school sekeren itu dimasuki oleh dua orang uke berisik dan manja seperti kalian!"

"Aku memang berisik tapi aku tidak manja!"_**tapi bohong.**_

"Huh... pokoknya kau harus mencari ex-school yang lain!"

...

...

...

Karya Ilmiah Remaja? Tidak buruk juga. Terdengar keren dan mengasyikan. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang ex-school itu terdengar keren di telinga Sehun? Kenapa semenjak di SMP tidak?

Well, jawabannya adalah...

Karena Jongin adalah calon ketua baru, ex-school tersebut!

TBC.

Tebakan, apa jadinya kalau uke rempong kayak Sehun masuk KIR? Ahahaha... apakah Sehun terkena gas meledak? Atau tabung reaksinya pecah? Atau tidak sengaja meminum zat kimia? Jaa... mata...! untuk chappy depan siap-siap dengan KaiHun momment ya! Oh ya, Jon Hong itu Zello B. A. P... aduh maknae yang sama unyunya dengan Sehun. Gimana kalau saya nyipper ZeHun(?)?


	4. Let's Talk About Love!

Nan Mollayo

Chapter 4. Let's Talk About Love!

Author : Si k3cEh Ayane_Chan plakkk...

Cast : Sehun = suami saya?._.

Genre : YAOI, Comedy Romance, Friendship and Family.

Rating : T aka PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran layaknya cinta saya pada Thehun... *Kibath poni... ˘˛˘

Talk2kan : Yuhuuu... akhirnya ada waktu buat update juga! Maaf ya kalau saya updatenya hanya bisa satu minggu sekali. Saya sibuk nih... beneran sibuk, nggak sok sibuk. Satu minggu full les terus... *nasib yang sudah kelas tiga... oh ya terimakasih yang sudah mengingatkan saya tentang nama. Saya memang pelupa banget kalau soal nama, di kehidupan sehari-hari aja sama...

Yasudah lah silahkan dinikmati...

...

...

...

"APAH? RUMUS LARUTAN GARAM SAJA KAU TIDAK TAHU DAN KAU MAU MASUK KIR?"teriak seorang namja manis kepada seorang namja berwajah bodoh di hadapannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun(?)

Saat ini Sehun sedang menjalani sesi tanya-jawab dengan kakak kelasnya yang merupakan anggota KIR terdahulu, seseorang bernama Luhan. Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, ugh... mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan memang sangat membenci hal-hal seperti kimia semenjak SMP!

"Tapi aku kan mau belajar!"Sehun tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya ingin masuk ex-school tersebut.

"Aish! Tapi nanti kau akan tertinggal oleh yang lainnya!"bantah Luhan. Duh... sudah sepuluh menit lamanya mereka berdua saling cek-cok. Nampaknya sih, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mereka kini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di gedung A-17.

"Xi- sunbae..."sebuah suara menginstrupsi aksi omel Luhan pada Sehun. Keduanya menatap sumber suara tadi dan saat itu juga keduanya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat gugup.

'_**Aduh... adik kelas yang sangat tampan! Jong In pujaan hati!'**_

'_**WAH! KENAPA DIA DATANG DISAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT? JONGIN BISA MENGETAHUI KEBODOHANKU YANG SEBENARNYA! ARRRRRGH...'**_

"Ada masalah?"tanya Jongin sopan. Duh... sudah tampan, sopan pula. Seme idaman... berasa di surga...

"Sedikit. Anak ini ingin masuk KIR meski dia tahu sebenarnya, **JANGANKAN MENDAFTAR... NIAT UNTUK MASUK KIR PUN DIA TIDAK PANTAS!**"jawab Luhan yang berhasil membuat Sehun jadi sakit hati. Hell! Memangnya siapa Luhan? Memangnya papanya yang memiliki ex-school ini apah? Dan sayang sekali, tolong jangan beritahu Sehun kalau sebenarnya sekolah ini adalah yayasan keluarga Luhan.

"Tapi aku ingin belajar, aku tertarik!"Sehun meyakinkan Jongin, kali ini dengan efek-efek puppy eyes...

Yang matanya belekkan tapi. Iuh...

"Wah... jadi kau memang benar-benar ikut mendaftar,"Jongin pura-pura terkejut. Tadi, sewaktu di depan ruangan dia sempat bertemu dengan Sehun dan menanyakan perihal sebab Sehun ingin mengikuti KIR, dan namja itu menjawab... _**"KIR? Aku sudah ingin masuk sejak SMP, tapi tidak berani, baru berani sekarang,"celoteh Sehun saat itu. Jongin mendadak bingung, kenapa harus takut? "Memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya saat itu, Sehun diam sebentar kemudian menjawab, "KIR itu ex-school yang mencari katak untuk dimutilasi kan?"dan Jongin hampir saja meluapkan tawanya jika saja seseorang tidak segera memanggilnya dari ruangan sebelah. Sebelum beranjak dia mengangguk kepada Sehun sebagai jawaban, dan mengacak-acak rambut namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu sebentar. "Dia bodoh sekali..."**_

"Eum!"

"Luhan-sunbae, mungkin kita bisa menerimanya masuk. Dia mempunyai ambisi yang kuat untuk belajar!"seandainya Jongin tau apa ambisi Sehun masuk ex-school itu.

"Kalau bukan karena Jongin yang meminta, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan anak sepertimu mencemari(?) KIR!"Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menunjukan gestur mengusir.

"Shoo~ Shoo~..."

"Khamsahamnida sunbae!"seru Sehun histeris, dia sampai lupa kalau Jongin lah yang sebenarnya berjasa dalam hal ini.

...

...

...

'Ceklek...'

"AKU PULAAAANG!"

"Heh? Eh? Kenapa sepi sekali? Mama kemana? Apa gege ada kelas hari ini?"Sehun memutar kepalanya kekiri dan kanan waspada. Sekarang dia sudah layaknya maling di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Dia sekarang sedang bingung, karena begitu dia membukan pintu rumah, dia mendapati rumahnya kosong. Duh... mamanya tidak diculik alien dari mars kan? Atau... gegenya... tidak-tidak! Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menculik orang seperti gegenya.

"Ma..."Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, dan sekarang keadaan menjadi horor. What the... sekarang masih jam tiga P.M dan rumahnya terasa sangat horor. Belum cukup dengan suara langkah kakinya yang sampai terdengar begitu jelas, dan detik jarum jam yang terus berputar, seekor cicak kini mendarat di hadapan Sehun.

"ASTAGA! YA AMPUN!"Sehun mengelus-elus dadanya yang malang. Aduh... sekarang firasatnya jadi tambah buruk.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."eh...? beneran nih? Tidak bercanda kan? Ini bukan ulang tahunnya! Aduh jangan-jangan gege dan mamanya bersekongkol untuk mengerjainya!

"Gege... mama... jangan coba-coba menakutiku ya!"teriak Sehun keras, kali ini dia sudah mulai menaiki tangga rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia jadi deg-degan juga sih. Ugh... rumahnya yang hanya berukuran seratus lima puluh meter persegi itu kini jadi terasa sangat luas.

"Hiks... hiks..."dan suara tangisannya kini makin mendekat, bulu kuduk Sehun mulai berdiri. Lututnya mulai lemas, apa dia harus segera berlari keluar?

"Aduh mama... mana mungkin papa berbuat seperti itu!"dan saat itu juga Sehun menghela nafasnya legaa. Itu suara gegenya, kalau begitu yang menangis itu? Mamanya?

'Ceklek...'Sehun membuka pintu kamar mamanya, dan kini dia sangat shock. Mamanya sedang tengkurap di atas bed dan menangis tersedu-sedu sedangkan gegenya yang biasanya galak sekali itu sedang berusaha menenangkan mama. Dan yang paling Sehun tidak percaya adalah... gegenya ikut menangis.

MENANGIS?

GEGENYA MENANGIS?

ADUH... APA ADA SESUATU YANG TERJADI?

"Ma... gege..."Sehun mendekat kearah dua dua orang itu. Bibirnya mulai bergetar, sebandel-bandelnya Sehun dia masih menyayangi mama dan gegenya juga.

"Kalian kenapa?"kini setetes air mata berhasil menerobos matanya. Sehun duduk dipinggiran bed tepat di samping Yixing. Yixing dan mamanya menatap Sehun pilu. Apa mereka harus memberitahukannya kepada Sehun? Apa anak sepolos dan sebodoh Sehun bisa mengerti situasinya.

"Sehun-ah..."mamanya menegakkan badannya, dan memeluk Sehun. Sehun terisak sekarang, tidak tau kenapa dia jadi ingin menangis dengan situasi sekarang.

"Ma... kalau ini karena aku. Aku minta maaf ya... hiks... hiks... hiks... selama ini aku belum jadi anak yang baik!"Sehun berucap lirih di tengah isakannya. Joon Myung mengelus rambutnya dan kini Yixing ikut memeluk keduanya.

"Sehun... hiks... hiks... Sehun... papa..."Yixing mulai berkata. Dan saat itu jantung Sehun hampir berhenti berdetak, papa? Papanya kenapa? Jangan-jangan...

"Papa... hiks... hiks..."

"Papa..."

"Papa... hiks..."

"PAPA KENAPA GE?"Sehun melepaskan pelukan mamanya dengan paksa dan menatap pada Yixing seius. Papanya kenapa?

"Papamu berselingkuh..."ucap mamanya lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

"**APAH?"**dasar sialan! Papa macam apa yang mengkhianati keluarganya sendiri? Saat mamanya setiap hari bekerja keras di rumah, berusaha mendidik gegenya yang buas seperti aligator dan sehun yang bertingkah layaknya monyet liar. Papanya malah berselingkuh? WHAT THE F!

"HUWE... IYA, PAPAMU BERSELINGKUH!"Joon Myun kembali memeluk kedua anaknya dan kini . tangis ketiganya terdengar begitu keras dan memilukan.

"Tapi... tapi... mana mungkin papa berselingkuh!"kali ini Yixing memberi pendapat.

"Tapi mama menemukan buktinya sendiri!"jawab Joon Myun tegas. Dan saat itu Sehun berpikir bahwa, sosok papa yang selama ini dimatanya sudah menyebalkan,

**SEKARANG TAMBAH MENYEBALKAN! UGH!**

...

...

...

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?"Jongin bertanya saat itu. Sekarang dia sedang duduk berdua dengan Sehun di salah satu kursi kantin sekolah, jika seharusnya Kyungsoo menempati salah satu bangku di meja mereka, kali ini namja imut itu tidak terlacak keberadaannya. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Memangnya terlihat sekali ya kalau dia sedang ada masalah?

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"tanya Sehun singkat, dia tidak menegakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ditumpukkannya di atas meja, dia hanya menatap Jongin dalam.

"Orang yang mempunyai masalah akan menampakan sikap tubuh yang berbeda. Dan dalam kasusmu ini sangat-amat jelas,"jelas Jongin logis. Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi semua orang punya masalah,"jawab Sehun lirih. Jongin meliriknya sebentar.

"Tapi masalahmu yang satu ini pasti masalah yang serius kan? Kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyembunyikan masalahmu dengan baik."

"Begitu ya..."

"Eum..."hening. keadaan menjadi hening seketika, Jongin meneruskan makan siangnya sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap namja itu dalam diam. Lama-lama bibir Sehun gatal juga kalau tidak digunakan.

"Jongin..."Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Orang yang saling mencintai seharusnya harus setia kan?"Sehun mengajukkan pertanyaan yang serius dan Jongin nampak sedikit kaget. Ugh... masalah namja itu pasti benar-benar berat.

"Aku rasa begitu. Tapi hanya dalam kasus tertentu. Spekulasimu mungkin tidak terjadi dalam kasus... seseorang yang saling mencintai tapi salah satu diantara mereka meninggal. Apa yang satunya harus ikut meninggal juga untuk membuktikan kesetiaanya?"dan Sehun berpikir... 'Kapan Jongin akan menggunakan hatinya untuk menjawab?'

"Itu berbeda..."bisik Sehun pelan. Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak tau apa permasalahanmu yang sebenarnya, tapi mungkin kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Em... meskipun kita baru kenal selama beberapa hari... tapi... kita sudah..."

"...dekat kan?"

"Benar... gomawo."

...

...

...

Jadi... berdasarkan spekulasi dari Jongin yang ternyata sudah mengikuti olimpiade chemistry tingkat nasional itu,

PAPANYA MUNGKIN TIDAK BERSELINGKUH!

JONGIN MENGATAKAN PERBANDINGAN PAPANYA BERSELINGKUH DAN TIDAK ITU SEMBILAN BANDING SATU!

Spekulasi pertama, PAPANYA BERSELINGKUH ITU BENAR!

Kedua, papanya tidak akan bisa selingkuh karena pekerjaan papanya itu tidak mungkin memberinya ruang gerak. Ugh... papanya seorang polisi dan dia juga workaholic!

Ketiga, berdasarkan cerita Sehun, Jongin dapat menganalogikan bahwa papanya terlalu mencintai mamanya untuk dapat berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Dan ke... dan ke... dan ke-ke yang lainnya yang terlalu logis, sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk menanyakan masalah ini langsung ke sumbernya!

Saat ini, jam telah menunjukan pukul empat P.M, sekolah belum menerapkan full time sampai minggu berikutnya. Sehun sudah pulang semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Dia sedang duduk di atas kursi makan dengan tenang. Pura-pura membaca majalah kuliner tapi sebenarnya sesekali matanya mencuri pandang kepada mamanya. Dia khawatir, benar-benar khawatir. Mamanya menjadi diam semenjak kemarin sore. Saat papanya pulang malam harinya, meskipun mamanya tetap melakukan hal-hal seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tapi suasananya benar-benar berbeda. Sehun membenci keadaan ini. Rumahnya yang selalu ramai dan hangat kini terasa sangat dingin dan sunyi. Perlahan dia meletakkan majalah ditangannya di atas meja, dia berdiri dan menghampiri mamanya yang kini tengah membuat kimchi.

"Ma... mama yakin papa selingkuh?"tanya Sehun pelan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlalu keras pada situasi ini. Mamanya tidak segera menjawab, membiarkan keheningan mengisi dapur untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghela nafas kasar lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya di bahu Sehun.

"Mama yakin, mama menemukan SMS mencurigakan di handphone papamu,"jawab mamanya. Sehun terperanjat. Duh... ada buktinya? Bagimana lagi?

"Si... si... siapa orangnya?"tanya Sehun gugup.

"Himchan... rekan kerja papamu di bidang forensik,"jawab Joon Myun pelan. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis saat itu. Papanya berselingkuh saat ini, lalu apa? Apa nantinya orangtuanya akan bercerai? Lalu dia harus ikut dengan papanya karena dia lebih mirip papanya, lalu papanya menikah dengan selingkuhannya itu dan ternyata dia adalah mama tiri yang jahat seperti di dalam kisah Cinderella? Oh sungguh... semenjak kecil Sehun selalu berharap suatu saat nanti dia bisa menjadi Cinderella. Tapi bukan seperti ini...

"La... lu... bagaimana? Apa mama dan papa akan bercerai?"Sehun mulai menangis, dia adalah seorang remaja awal, dan dia masih labil sedangkan sifat aslinya memang labil, dan sekarang kelabilannya menjadi quadrat.

"Tidak... mama akan membiarkan papa berpoligami,"jawab Joon Myun tenang. Sehun ternganga. Apah? Poligami? Ya ampuuuun... mimpi saja tidak pernah!

"Beneran mah?"Sehun meyakinkan dan Joon Myun mengangguk yakin.

"Dengan beberapa syarat tentunya,"Joon Myun membalikan badannya dan kembali memegang pisau yang dipakainya untuk memotong sayuran semenjak tadi. "Pertama, papamu harus adil terhadap kedua istrinya..."

'_Chooop...'_dan suara pisau yang beradu dengan kayu keras terdegar sangat mengerikan bagi Sehun. Mamanya mungkin membayangkan sayuran itu adalah papanya. "Kedua... papamu harus tetap bertanggungjawab terhadap kau dan gegemu!"

'_Chooop...'_

"Ketiga... istri baru papa tidak boleh tinggal di rumah ini,"

'_Chooop..._'

"Dan yang terakhir..."mamanya berhenti dan memandang Sehun tajam.

"**LANGKAHI DULU MAYAT MAMA!"**

'**CHOOOP...'**

...

...

...

Sehun bingung saat ini. Sekarang keluarganya sedang makan malam bersama seperti biasa. Dan keadaannya tentu saja sangat tegang. Yixing yang biasanya selalu mengeluh ini itu tentang masakan mamanya, kini lebih memilih diam. Mamanya yang biasanya akan selalu bertanya macam-macam tentang pekerjaan papanya, kini hanya fokus pada makanan di piringnya. Papanya yang tidak peka itu bertingkah normal seperti biasanya, dia masih tetap saja menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting pada Sehun seputar soalnya atau, _**kau sudah punya kekasih atau belum**_.

"...Begitu ya kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengikuti ex-scho..."

"Pa,"semuanya menatap Sehun dengan heran saat dia memotong pembicaraan papanya begitu saja.

"Pp... pa... papa... "bibirnya mulai melengkung kebawah, sumpitnya sudah diletakkan di atas mangkok.

"Pa... pp... papa... hiks..."air mata mulai keluar dengan deras di pelupuk matanya.

"Pa... pa... papa,"Wufan menatap Sehun heran, sedangkan Yixing dan Joonmyun sedang menahan diri mereka untuk tidak menangis karena melihat Sehun.

"Pa... pa... PAPA SELINGKUH YA? HUWEEE..."Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan matanya. Rasanya tidak siap jika harus mendengar jawaban dari papanya saat itu. Yixing kini terisak, dan Joonyun akhirnya menangis juga. Dan untuk lima menit selanujutnya hanya terdengar isak tangis di ruangan itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? PAPA SELINGKUH? SELINGKUH DENGAN SIAPA?"bantah Wufan tidak terima. Hell, dia selingkuh dengan mayat penjahat? Atau koruptor berkauskaki busuk?

"IYA PAPAH SELINGKUH, SUDAH MENGAKU SAJA!"jiwa aligator Yixing mulai menyeruak membuat Wufan kaget karenanya. Kini Yixing memeluk Sehun posessive berusaha menenangkan adik kecilnya yang sebenarnya sangat disayanginya itu.

"Papa mengaku saja..."ucap Joonmyun lirih. Kepala Wufan hampir pecah rasanya. Berselingkuh? Ugh... andai saja dia mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan hal itu, dia lebih memilih membawa keluarganya pergi libiran di luar kota.

"Kenapa kalian bisa mengatakan hal itu?"ucap Wufan kesal.

"Mama melihat SMS yang ada di handphone papa. Papa mengirimkannya untuk salah satu rekan papa di forensik kan?"tanya Joonmyun pilu.

"Forensik? Maksudmu HIM CHAN? YA AMPUN DIA ITU ISTRI YONGGUK, REKAN KERJA PAPA DI DISTRIK GANGNAM. TEMPO HARI DIA MEMANG MEMINJAM HANDPHONE PAPA UNTUK MENGIRIM PESAN PADA ISTRINYA IT, KENAPA JUGA MAMA TIDAK MEMBACA PESANNYA SECARA LENGKAP... aduhh... mama pasti sudah salah sangka, kenapa juga tidak bertanya langsung pada papa."

"Eh?"

"Ja... jadi, papa tidak selingkuh?"tanya Joon Myun meyakinkan. Wu fan menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin papa berselingkuh, untuk apa papa melakukannya jika setiap hari papa selalu tidak sabar untuk malaikat-malaikat papa yang selalu menunggu papa dengan setia di rumah?"Wufan menangis saat itu. Entah mengapa suasananya sangat mendukung untuk membuat setitik jiwa melankolisnya menyeruak.

"PAPA... MAAFKAN KAMI!"Yixing dan Sehun berhampuran memeluk papanya dengan erat, mereka sampai sesenggukan dengan hebat saat itu, sementara Joonmyun masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kemarilah... papa sangat mencintai mama..."ucap Wufan setelah Sehun dan Yixing puas memeluknya. Kini gilian dirinya yang menarik tubuh mungil istri cantiknya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Papa..."

...

...

...

"Jadi begitu so..."Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk di salah satu meja kantin saat ini. Jam makan siang dan Sehun masih kuat untuk menahan jajan rupanya. Dia membawa bekal dari rumah, banyaaak sekali. Mamanya sedang dalam mood yang baik sehingga mamanya memasak banyak makanan yang enak.

"Wah, ternyata salah paham yah? Memang seharusnya ditanyakan dari awal kan?"Kyungsoo melanjutkan makan siangnya yang berupa jamur shitake kukus dan daun mustard serta asparagus. Entah makanan dari planet mana itu.

"Eumm... aku rasa juga begitu. Lalu kenapa kau kemarin tidak ikut makan siang?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ukhuk... ukhukk..."

"Heh? Kau tidak papa?"Sehun menyodorkan botol air pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Ti... tidak papa kok, hanya saja kemarin itu..."

Flashback...

"Aduh... kenapa Jongdae hyung sampai lupa mencatat referensinya di dalam buku pelajaranku?"Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat, berpipi tembem, dan berwajah imut itu kini berlari dengan tergesa menuju gerbang sekolah. Disana seseorang sudah menunggunya untuk mengambil catatan referensi yang tidak sengaja Jongdae tulis dibukunya.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Prince Eric!"

"Eh?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Ups~"

"Akhahaha... tapi kau benar Kyungsoo kan?"tanya seorang namja bak pangeran Eric di disney princess Little Mermaid.

"Ne, anyeonghaseo,"Kyungsoo menyapanya, kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Ini catatannya, maafkan hyung saya sudah merepotkan,"Kyungsoo membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan pemuda di depannya justru tertawa.

"Tidak papa, ini tidak merepotkan kok. Malah sekarang jadi sangat menguntungkan,"namja itu tersenyum lagi. Dan jantung Kyungsoo jadi berdetak tak karuan saat ini.

"Mm... memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Karena aku bisa melihat seorang Princess Ariel sekarang..."

"Eh? Nuguya? Sss... saya?"tanya Kyungsoo tidak karuan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja,"jawab namja itu sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam vechilenya. Kyungsoo bersemu hebat saat itu. Aduh... apa kini dia sudah memulai lembar pertama kisah cintanya?

End of Flashback...

"Jj... jadi begitu Sehunnie,"jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Sehun dibuat melongo karenanya. Beneran nih? Jujur? Kyungsoo? Mengatakan ada seme setampan pangeran Eric?

WHAT?

W. O. W!

Kyungsoo itu freak kalau kalian mau tau!

Kyungsoo terlalu naif dan jujur!

"Kau! KAU PASTI SEDANG JATUH CINTA YA?"dan teriakkan Sehun barusan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tersipu dan semua mata di kantin menatapnya dengan jengah.

"Mungkin,"Tuh kan! Pasti benar! Kyungsoo biasanya akan berpidato panjang lebar tentang suatu hal, dan kini temannya itu hanya menjawab satu kata. Mungkin! Hella... ya ampun, Kyungsoo sudah tahu cinta-cintaan(?) dan Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa semenya itu mirip Prince Eric bukan? Dan Sehun? Sehun itu Cinderella dan Jongin Prince Charmingnya jadi... **MEREKA SAINGAN**! Siapa yang bisa mencapai happily ever after terlebih dahulu!

"Kyungsoo... kita benar-benar harus saingan! Aku bertaruh sepuluh ribu won!"ugh... kita mungkin harus mengingatkan Sehun tentang kondisi keuangannya. Hell, dia tidak akan mendapatkan uang jajan sampai bulan depan, dan dia masih mempunyai dua puluh ribu won hutan kepada Yixing dan sekarang dia mau bertaruh dengan Kyungsoo?

"Se... Sehunnie, apa kau serius?"tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap, dan saat itu Jongin datang entah dari mana.

"Jongin ah... kita harus berjuang!"ucap Sehun padanya, "Random..."pikir Jongin.

"Berjuang? Tentang?"Jongin bertanya.

"Pacar!"Sehun berseru histeris. Jongin mulai memperkerjakan otak jeniusnya dan sedetik kemudian dia memperoleh terjemahan dari kamus otak nya.

"**Pacar itu hanya mitos."**

TBC.

Akhahaa... aduh, aduh muupin saya kalau misalnya ChanSoo nya cuman seuprit, dan juga KaiHun mommentnya juga kurang. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya saya memang lebih suka menekankan pada kehidupan keluarganya sih, soalnya saya suka drama family, ah... tapi tenang saja... kehidupan cinta mereka sudah dimulai dan saatnya untuk mengorek lebih dalam!

Terimakasih buat, **chenma, Krisho shipper, marvinaoct, aegyosehunnie, milky, GLux99, alcici349,**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo ****,****ChoYeongie****, ****nin nina,****askasufa****, ****RanHwa19, berlindia, , FanMyun, Baby Magnae, sehunaaa, Jjongie Chaca Yixing, Myunnie,****Ichizuki Takumi, evilfish1503, Oh Dhan Mi, Sweet Venus.**

Temakasih... sekaaaaaali! Special thanks buat **nin nina** saeng saya yang kawaii, kamu review terus... srooot*elap ingus... eon jadi terharu. Arigatou ne...


	5. Gee!

Nan Mollayo

Chapter 5. Gee!

Author : Si k3cEh Ayane_Chan plakkk...

Cast : Sehun = suami saya?._.

Genre : YAOI, Comedy Romance, Friendship and Family.

Rating : T aka PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran layaknya cinta saya pada Thehun... *Kibath poni... ˘˛˘

Talk2kan : Ea... saya update juga. Ini diupdate biar cepet selesai dan nggak punya utang lagi(?) saya udah ada project ff lagi nih, tapi kali ini bukan comedy, gimana ya? Sebenarnya takut juga, sih kalau jadinya tidak bagus. Tapi nanti dicoba di-post dulu lah... mwehehe, ya sudah silahkan nikamati chapter 5 nya...

...

...

...

"**Pacar itu hanya mitos."**

"Eh?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!"seru Sehun amat sangat kecewa. Kok Jongin seperti itu sih?

"Tentu saja, keberadaannya dianggap nyata dan dipercayai semua orang namun faktanya pacar adalah fiktif!"jelasnya yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun melongo bingung. Jongin anak eksak atau anak sastra sih?

"Aku tidak mengerti,"Kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya pelan, bukan gestur bingung sih. Hanya memang rambutnya punya masalah dengan ketombe.

"Ish..."Jongin mengehela nafasnya kasar lalu segera duduk di antara Kyungsoo dan Sehun. "Kalian dengar ya... pacar – itu – fiktif – f- i – k – t – i – f... fiktif!"seru Jongin sangat yakin.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Fiktif! Misalnya kalian punya pacar, kalian menganggapnya ada dan memuja-mujanya(?) kalian sangat amat mempercayainya, dan terkadang lebih dari rasa percaya kalian terhadap keberadaan Tuhan. Namun apa? Apa pacar kalian juga menaruh rasa percaya yang sama besarnya dengan kalian? Dan lagi... memangnya kalian tahu kalau mereka benar-benar mencintai kalian? Jadi itu membuktikan bahwa pacar itu hanya seorang manusia yang kalian anggap _**sedikit lebih**_ spesial, namun kenyataannya yang eksis hanya tittlenya(?) saja bukan? Bukan arti sesungguhnya!"jelas Jongin bak professor cinta(?) di depan dua siswanya yang ekh... bodoh.

"Eh? Tidak tahu, kan kami tidak punya pacar,"dan jawaban Sehun yang terlalu polos dan bodoh itu berhasil membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kukira dia anak yang pintar..."ucap Sehun lirih kemudian mulai mengambil egg roll di kotak bekalnya yang masih tersisa. "Tapi ternyata dia bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh dariku..."

"Dalam hal cinta kan?"tambah Kyungsoo, Sehun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

...

...

...

"Akh... selesai juga!"ucap Sehun kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Berusaha melemaskan otot-otot nya yang telah dipaksa untuk menulis dua puluh essay secara langsung.

Kali ini, di kelasnya sedang jam sejarah tarian(?), tapi karena Mizuna sensei tidak hadir, mereka diberi tugas untuk mengisi dua puluh essay.

"Jun Hong..."Sehun berseru pelan. Jun Hong yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menoleh kearah Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ada apa? Ish... mengganggu tidur orang saja,"jawab Jun Hong kesal. Sebenarnya anak itu sedang mencoba tidur tadinya.

"Menurutmu... ekhm... pacar itu, fiktif?"Sehun bertanya, dan nada awal hingga akhrinya melemah sehingga membuat Jun Hong harus mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun.

"Pacar? Fiktif? Maksudmu?"tanya Jun Hong kebingungan, Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Pacar itu fiktif bukan?"tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Jun Hong mengernyitkan alisnya bingung kemudian menjawab singkat. "Tentu saja bukan."

Sehun hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, namun Jun Hong buru-buru memotongnya. "Dengar ya, asalkan pacarmu itu manusia, itu berarti pacarmu adalah benda berwujud. Itu berarti nyata!"tegas Jun Hong. Sehun tersenyum senang, ini baru jawaban yang diinginkannya! Dasar Jongin bodoh!

...

...

...

"Jangan lupa, bersihkan debu di atas kaca kedelai itu! Nanti bisa-bisa karena debunya terlalu banyak kedelainya tumbuh jadi kecambah!"-itu Luhan. Tahu kan? Sunbae imut yang sekarang menjadi wakil dari KIR? Ex-school tersebut telah melakukan re-organisasi dan hasilnya, Jongin yang terpilih menjadi ketua dan Luhan lah yang jadi wakilnya.

Ekhik... sebenarnya ada usur kongkalikong dari ayahnya dengan pihak sekolah sih.

"Ne..."jawab Sehun lemas. Sudah tiga puluh menit dia membersihkan laboratorium biologi sendirian. Ya, sendirian! Hari ini dia bertugas dengan Luhan untuk membersihkan, tapi sunbaenya yang menyebalkan itu malah hanya duduk sambil mengambil beberapa selca dengan pose ala anak yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia. Sehun mendecih dibuatnya. Tapi... kalau dipikir-pikir Sehun juga sering melakukannya sih! Jadi... kalau begitu namanya bukan pose masa kecil kurang bahagia, tapi masa kecil terlalu bahagia!

'Ceklek...'pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok tinggi Kim Jongin yang datang dengan kacamata ala nerd bertengger di hidung ekhm, peseknya dan beberapa kantung kresek di tangannya. Luhan yang tadinya duduk-duduk santai bak mama tiri Cinderella yang sedang menjadi majikan kini gelapan. Dia meraih sebuah kain lap terdekat dan pura-pura mengelap meja kaca yang kotor. Sehun mendecih dibuatnya.

'Cuih... cari perhatian!'

"Wah... jadi kalian belum pulang yah? Padahal ini sudah jam empat,"kata Jongin entah basa-basi atau tidak.

"Ne... akhahaha... hari ini kan tugas kami untuk piket mebersihkan lab,"jawab Luhan dengan senyum semanis mungkin. Sehun jadi tambah ingin muntah, ugh... sunbaenya yang satu ini mungkin sudah pernah menerima OSCAR. Actingnya keren sekali! Benar-benar memukau, hingga cicak di dinding terpeleset saat menyaksiaknnya.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu setelah aku memasukan larutan ini ke dalam tabung aku akan membantu kalian,"ucap Jongin lalu menampakkan senyum terbaiknya. Kedua uke didepannya tersenyum bodoh. Eum... Sehun lebih tepatnya.

"Tidak usah Jongin. Sebentar lagi juga selesai,"ucap Sehun pura-pura tidak enak. Luhan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Baiklah,"jawab Jongin kemudian mulai memasukan beberapa botol larutan ke dalam tabung-tabung reaksi yang berjejer di sudut ruangan.

...

...

...

"Wah... Luhan sunbae benar-benar kaya yah?"tanya Sehun, sambil melongo. Dia masih shock karena melihat mobil mewah yang datang untuk menjemput Luhan. Duh... kelihatan noraknya!

"Tentu saja. Sekolah ini buktinya, inikan yayasan keluarga Xi sunbae"jawab Jongin cepat. Sehun terperanjat. Tunggu dulu...

Satu

Dua

Ti...

"EEEEH? EH? BENERAN NIH? JONGIN, KAU JANGAN BERCANDA!"teriak Sehun histeris. Duh... kenapa Luhan mesti ditakdirkan jadi anak orang kaya sih?

"Memangnya aku pernah berbohong kepadamu?"tanya Jongin santai. Sehun menggeleng horor. Jongin kan nerd aneh yang terobsesi pada hal-hal yang pasti. Dan jongin pastinya hanya akan membicarakan kebenaran kan?

"Tidak sih..."jawab Sehun. Kini dia menundukkan kepalanya. Ah... tanpa saingan saja, untuk _mendekati_ Jongin itu sulit! Apalagi dengan saingan sekelas Luhan. Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan itu kan... sudah kaya, pintar, cantik pula. Kurang apalagi? Sedangkan dirinya? Sudah kurus-kering, bodoh, eum... tidak miskin juga sih. TAPI KAN SEKARANG FINANSIALNYA BISA DIKATAKAN SEKARAT! OH... TUHAN TIDAK ADILLL!

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Jongin pelan sambil menatap Sehun yang nampak murung. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa!"jawabnya kemudian menunduk lagi. Aduh... kalau seorang uke sudah seperti ini...

"Hei, mau menemaniku pergi ke toko buku?"tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat kemudian tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih tetapi tidak terlalu rapi. Jongin tertegun, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

'Kau tidak buruk juga...'

Perjalanan menuju Toko Buku memakan waktu lima belas menit dari sekolah mereka. Dan sekarang mereka telah berada di dalam Toko Buku yang dimaksud Jongin. Sehun mendengus sebal, dan hidungnya mulai kembang-kempis – itu akan terjadi ketika Sehun kesal – Sial! Toko buku sains! Mana ada manga atau komik disini!

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu?"entah Jongin ini memang terlalu pintar atau bagaimana dia malah mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada Sehun. Oh... memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Sehun dengan buku setebal lima ratus sampai beribu-ribu halaman dengan judul Chemistry for The Future atau The Law of Physic? Mau untuk bantal tidur?

Sehun menggeleng cepat lalu sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Berakting bak uke imut yang sedang merajuk – seperti yang dilihatnya di drama when you beauty but fool, and finally you beautifool(?) – kepada kekasihnya. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Sehun ke section di sebelah kanan. Sehun hanya diam mengikuti Jongin. Deg-degan nih... duh tangan Jongin. Meskipun tangannya kasar, meskipun mungkin jari-jarinya sudah pernah untuk mengupil(?), meskipun mungkin tangannya sudah pernah memegang... stop!

"Kita di bagian apa?"tanya Sehun lalu menoleh kekanan-kirinya. Jongin mengambil sebuah buku lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Eh? He? Komik? Toko buku khusus seperti ini, menjual komik?"tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Ih... ternyata anak nerd juga menyukai komik!

"Eum... ini bukan komik pada umumnya. Ini komik sci-fi? Science fiction?"tanya Sehun lagi. Jongin mengangguk pelan lalu membuka lembar pertama pada komik yang dipegang Sehun.

"Komik seperti ini termasuk dalam sains kan? Komik ini mengajari science dengan media gambar, dan orang-orang dengan kecenderungan otak kanan akan sangat terbantu dengannya,"Sehun shock begitu mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Apa ada hal yang tidak Jongin ketahui?

"Begitu,"Sehun menjawab singkat kemudian mulai membuka lembar berikutnya komik sci-fi tersebut. Jongin tersenyum singkat kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai sibuk sendiri dengan dunia fantasinya dengan komik itu.

...

...

...

"Sttt... diam... hati-hati..." dan kata-kata tersebut terus menggerumuti hati dan pikiran(?) Sehun semenjak tadi. Duh... karena terlalu asyik menumpang baca sekarang dia jadi pulang telat. Seharusnya kan dia sudah berada di rumah semenjak satu jam yang lalu untuk membantu mamanya menyiapkan makan malam, tapi karena tadi dia asyik berduaan dengan Jongin dia jadi melalaikan tugasnya.

Sehun mengendap-endap menuju ke arah tangga, dia sudah berjalan dengan ujung jari-jarinya bak penari balet, tubuh kurusnya yang menjulang juga sudah dibungkukkan agar keberadaannya tidak disadari. Tapi memang... insting seorang ibu sangat kuat kan? Karena begitu Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama tiba-tiba saja suara deheman mamanya terdengar begitu jelas.

"Eh... mama, ada apa? Hehehe..."tanya Sehun lalu tersenyum innocent pada mamanya.

Mamanya yang kini memakai apron biru kesayangannya itu menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. Kakinya yang memakai sandal rumah paket dari menginap di hotel dihentak-hentakan dengan cukup keras. Dan... matanya sipit seperti milik Sehun itu melotot seram. Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, MAMANYA MARAH!

"OK, OK... TUNGGU DULU? MAMA MAU MARAH YA? TUNGGU..."

"HOSH... HOSH..."

"Satu... dua... tiga..."

"OK, AKU SIAP! MARAHI AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"teriak Sehun layaknya serdadu yang sedang memberi laporan pada Jenderalnya. Mamanya melototkan matanya lagi. Belajar dari mana Sehun etika seperti itu?

"SEHUNNIE!"teriak Joo Myun hingga melenggar sampai ke rumah tetangga-tetangga sebelahnya.

"Ya ampuuun... ada apa lagi di rumahmu Yixing?"tanya Baekhyun. Kali ini Yixing datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama. Yixing meletakan pensil mekaniknya kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mau tahu,"jawab Yixing yang membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusap dadanya. Sabarrrr!

...

...

...

Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa dia bisa ada disini. Perasaan satu jam yang lalu dia masih mengaduk adonan pie di dapurnya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia sudah berada di ruang keluarga kediaman Park? Oh ya... he, he, he... baru ingat. Kan pie apelnya memang sengaja dibuat untuk diberikkan pada calon mer... eeeeh... pada keluarga Chanyeol sebagai buah tangan.

"Wah... Kyungsoo ternyata pintar memasak ya?"puji Ny. Park padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Duh... memang semenjak bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sekolahnya tempo hari, dia dan Chanyeol jadi dekat. Bahkan saking cepatnya kedekatan mereka, ini sudah kedua kalinya Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Ehehehe... hanya sedikit,"jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu. Aduh... kalau di depan calon mer... ehhhh salah lagi. Maksudnya, kalau di depan orang lain memang harus rendah hati kan? Aduh... untung rendah hati, nah kalau rendah diri? Janganlah, dia kan sudah pendek, mau dipendekkan seberapa lagi(?)

"Tidak Kyungsoo memang sangat pintar memasak kok,"kata Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo yang sedak di sebelahnya jadi tersipu. Aduh... Chanyeol ini bisa saja!

"Wah benar? Kalau begitu, mau membantu eomma(?) menyiapkan makan malam tidak?"tanya Ny. Park. Kyungsoo tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan beliau. Duh... sebenarnya mau sekali sih, tapi... nanti hyungnya siapa yang memasakkan? Apa dia sms hyungnya saja agar makan malam di luar, aduh... tidak-tidak, makan di luar itu tidak terlalu sehat! Atau hyungnya harus memakan ramen, aduh... ramen apalagi, nanti bisa-bisa hyungnya terkena penyakit kuning! Hih...

"Eum sebenarnya... hyung saya, eum..."Kyungsoo jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Chanyeol yang mengetahui gestur bingung Kyungsoo segera tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya.

"Biar aku meminta izin pada Jongdae, orangtuamu ada di luar kota kan?"nah... terlanjur sudah... tidak papalah biarkan saja hyungnya memakan ramen, satu kali tidak akan sampai membuat mati kan?

Kyungsoo dan Ny. Park menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan banyak menu makan malam. Ny. Park mengatakan jika sebenarnya kedua noona Chanyeol yang sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri akan datang untuk acara makan malam bersama yang diadakan setiap sabtu malam. Tahu tentang ini, Kyungsoo jadi gelisah. Aduh... Kyungsoo kan bukan siapa-siapa! Apa boleh dia ikut makan malam bersama?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Chanyeol padanya. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menata peralatan makan di meja makan sedangkan Chanyeol sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Eum..."jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Tangannya berhenti bergerak saat garpu terakhir sudah diletakkannya di tempat. Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Dia menggigit bibirnya, tanya tidak ya?

Tapi...

"Hyung... apa benar aku boleh ikut makan malam bersama keluargamu?"tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. Duh... sekarang gantian jantung Chanyeol yang berdebar.

"Eum... memangnya kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol pelan, kini bahkan pipinya sudah sama merahnya dengan milik Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kan... aku bukan siapa-siapa,"jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat seolah menyalurkan keyakinan pada namja manis itu.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau itu tidak lagi menjadi bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini,"

"Eh?"

...

...

...

Keluarga Park dan calon menan... eh, dan Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Mereka semua kini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk berbincang-bincang. Ayah Chanyeol dan kedua kakak ipar Chanyeol sedang membahas tentang perkembangan ekonomi, sedangkan Ibu Chanyeol sedang berbincang dengan noona pertama Chanyeol yang sedang mengandung anak ketiganya. Chanyeol sendiri sedang berbincang dengan noona keduanya tentang jurnalis, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang bermain-main dengan anak-anak noona Chnyeol.

"Oppa kekasih Chanyeol ajusshi ya?"tanya Hyena, anak gadis tetua di keluarga itu. Kyungsoo terdiam. Haduh… anak umur empat tahun sudah tahu pacar-pacaran?

"Eum… bu,"

"Ne… Kyungsoo oppa adalah pacar Chanyeol ajhussi…"potong Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba duduk di belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, he…? apalagi nih?

"Oah… kalau begitu sering-sering dating kesini yah, soalnya masakan oppa benar-benar sangat enak,"kali ini Kyungsan yang berbicara.

"Eh? Eum.."

"Kau tega mengecewakan anak-anak manis ini?"goda Chanyeol padanya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol cuku lama kemudian tersenyum.

"Ne…"jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Soo-ie, tahu tidak. Chanyeol itu tidak pernah keluar di sabtu malam loh…"cerita Yura, noona kedua Chanyeol yang memang sangat usil.

"Eh… lalu?"Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Lalu jika Chanyeol tidak pernah keluar di sabtu malam, itu urusan Kyungsoo begitu?

"Itu tandanya Chanyeol belum punya pacar kan?"aduh… Kyungsoo mengerti arah pembicaraan noona Chanyeol itu sekarang.

"Oh… begitu,"ucap Kyungsoo seadanya. Yura terkekeh pelan, kemudian menyikut Chanyeol pelan dan menggumamkan, "Calon mu polos sekali."

"Aishhh…"Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.

…

…

…

"Soo…"Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Chanyeol. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol, dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ne?"jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Chanyeol berdehem satu kali, untuk memastikan suara baritonenyya terdengar lebih keren. Dua kali, tiga kali… dan akhirnya dia malah terbatuk-batuk. -_-"

"Hyung… gwenchannna?"Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Chanyeol mengalihkan tagan kirinya sebentar dari stirnya kemudian mengusap tenggorokannya yang mendadak gatal. Dasar batuk sialan!

"Soo…"ulang Chanyeol sekali lagi. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol heran, sebenarnya Chanyeol mau apa sih?

"Ne hyung?"jawab Kyungsoo sabar. Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berganti menjadi merah. Dia menengokkan kepalanya kearah kiri, dimana Kyungsoo kini tengah menatapnya lucu dengan mata bulat andalannya.

"Soo…"dan Kyungsoo bersumpah, jika Chanyeol masih menyebut namaya degan suara baritonenya yang terdengar sangat seksuil itu sekali lagi, dia akan memukul wajah Chanyeol dengan tas ranselnya. Ugh… menakutkan!

"Soo…"

'BRUK…'

…

…

…

"Wah… Jongdae hyung datang untuk menumpang makan yah?"tidak usah diberitahu kan siapa orangnya yang sanggup mengatakan hal sekeji(?) itu?

"Eh… iya, he, he, he…"Jongdae hanya tersenyum garing saat itu. Aduh… jadi malu!

"Sehun! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada tamu!"tegur papanya yang saat ini tumben sekali sudah pulang. Well, semenjak kejadian dicurigai selingkuh itu, papanya selalu berusaha pulang lebih awal.

"Loh… tapi memang itu kan kenyataannya?"Tanya Sehun bodoh. Maaf Sehun tidak polos, tapi dia bodoh

"Iya juga sih…"dan Yixing serta Joo Myun hanya bias ber-huuuuuh ria saat mendengar jawaban dari Yifan yang bodohnya sebelas dua belas dengan Sehun.

"Eh… maaf kalau merepotkan,"ucap Jongdae lagi semakin tidak enak. Aduh… canggung juga sih, meski dia dan Yixing sudah berpacaran hampir selama tiga tahun, tapi kalau menghadapi kubu papa dan anak bungsu bodoh itu memang sulit juga. Sampai sekarang bahkan Jongdae tidak bisa mengerti mengapa, mereka berdua begitu eum… UNIK?

"Tidak papa Jongdae-ya,"kali ini Joo Myun menyela dari dapur. Yixing tersenyum kepada kekasihnya. Dan rasa tidak enak Jongdae hilang seketika.

"Kajja makanannya sudah siap…"ucap Joo Myun yang kini sedang membawa semangkuk sup kepiting ditanganya. Sehun langsung berlari menuju kursinya, begitu pula Yifan, Yixing, serta Jongdae.

"Jongdae ikut makan malam karena Kyungsoo tidak ada di rumah hari ini, jadi tidak ada yang memasak,"jelas Yixing pada semuanya.

"Oh…"gumam Sehun tidak focus. Haduh… yang sekarang jadi pusat perhatiannya kan sup kepiting yang sangat lezat!

"Eh… memangnya Kyungsoo kemana?"dan justru Joo Myun lah yang menyadari keganjilan ini.

"Eum… dia pergi ke rumah Chanyeol,"jawab Jongdae. Telinga Sehun yang mendengar percakapaan itu mendadak berkedut. Kyungsoo? Sabtu malam? Pergi ke rumah siapa? Chanyeol? Pangeran Eric itu?

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH? SERIUSAN NIH?"teriak Sehun tidak percaya. Yixing yang duduk di sebelahnya memukul kepalanya cupup keras sehingga Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sakit tau Ge!"teriak Sehun lagi. Yixing hanya mehrong kepadanya sebagai jawaban.

"Wajarkan kalau seorang remaja pergi ke luar di sabtu malam? Memangnya Sehun… huh… dasar tidak laku,"kata Yixing telak. Sehun makin memanyunkan bibirnya sehingga membuat Joo Myun dan Yifan tertawa karenanya.

"Oh… ya sampai lupa, ma…"Sehun merajuk pada mamanya. Joo Myeon tersenyum jahil begitu mendengar suara manja Sehun. Pasti ada maunya.

"Apa? Sehun mau meminta sesuatu yah? Mau minta apa?"Tanya Joo Myun. Sehun melototka matanya. Hebat… naluri seorang ibu memang sangat hebat.

"Iya ma, tolong belikan mantel yang baru soalnya mantel yang lama sudah rusak,"jelas Sehun. Joo Myun tersenyum manis. Bahkan terlalu manis sehingga membuat Yi Fan dan Yixing bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi mama tidak punya uang…"

"AKHAHAHA…"

"MAMA!"

TBC.

Tetep updatenya next week yah! Thanks buat yang sudah comment lope u lah!


	6. Day By Day

Nan Mollayo

Chapter 6. Day... By... Day...

Author : Si k3cEh Ayane_Chan plakkk...

Cast : Sehun = suami saya?._.

Genre : YAOI, Comedy Romance, Friendship and Family.

Rating : T aka PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran layaknya cinta saya pada Thehun... *Kibath poni... ˘˛˘

Talk2kan : Tatatatarararampampam...(?) Ayane is back... aduh kamis besok udah UTS yah? Yah... minggu depan saya gak bisa janji bakalan update atau enggak ya, soalnya u know what lah... saya sudah kelas tiga dan untuk meningkatkan nilai, saya harus lebih fokus biar bisa masuk univ yang saya impikan. Ok... silahkan dinikmati chapy 6 nya!

...

...

...

"Jadi...?"

"Ja.. Jadi...?"

"JADI?"

"J... jjadi..."

"APA? AISHHHH!"

"JADI AKU PACARAN DENGAN PRINCE ERIC!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

'Bruk...'

"SEHUUUUN!"kaget Kyungsoo saat mendapati tubuh Sehun yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas bednya.

"Sehun! Kau tidak mati kan?"histerisnya lalu mengecek urat nadi Sehun. Duh... dikiranya Sehun akan mati hanya karena hal seperti ini?

"Ah..."Sehun menggeram pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya kembali. Kini tatapan matanya kosong dan hidungnya yang mancung itu kembang kempis tak beraturan.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi karena merasa teracuhkan. Sehun menatap kearah Kyungsoo kemudian berujar, "Ok, kau menang. Sesuai perjanjian, kau mau apa? Biar kutraktir!"ucap Sehun kesal. Memangnya uang darimana?

"Eum... kau tidak usah mentraktirku. Dan... sebagai gantinya, aku juga tidak akan mentraktirmu meskipun aku jadian dengan Prince Eric!"kata Kyungsoo bahagia. Sehun? Mau bagaimana lagi, senang juga sih melihat teman bahagia, tapi... dia gengsi sekarang!

"Ya, baiklah... aku kalah lagi..."dengusnya pelan.

...

...

...

Sekarang hari senin. Dan senin yang suram bagi Sehun. Meskipun matahari bersinar dengan terang dan kota Seoul nampak sangat indah, tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Hatinya sedang bimbang, memikirkan kekasih. Oh... jika mengingat hal itu, rasanya jadi ingin bunuh diri saja. Kyungsoo teman satu angkatan penjomblooan(?) nya sudah mendapatkan seorang pacar. Dan semenjak insiden makan malam di hari sabtu itu, gegenya selalu memberi komentar pedas terhadap kualifikasi dirinya(?) seperti...

"Dapatkan IQ 113 dulu baru dapat punya pacar. Kalau IQ mu saja masih di bawah itu, berarti Tuhan berpikir bahwa kau belum layak untuk diberi persoalan sekelas masalah percintaan!" atau...

"Dapatkan dulu nilai seratus di Bahasa Jepang, baru kau bisa memvariasikan kata-kata semacam saranghae menjadi aishiteru..."ok yang ini sudah keterlaluan.

'**Keterlaluan tidak masuk akalnya!'**

"Oh begitu, pantas saja dia punya uang banyak,"

"Begitu..."

"Eh, Sehun... apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"tanya Minwoo tiba-tiba. Jadi, Sehun, Minwoo, Jun Hong dan Sung jae sedang berada di kantin sekolah dan makan siang bersama. Dan kali ini anak-anak kelas sepuluh itu sedang menggosipkan si Luhan. Kaka kelas dengan predikat ter-cantik, ter-pintar, ter-imut, ter-kaya, dan terrrrrus saja puji dirinya!

"Penambal ban kereta,"jawab Sehun tidak fokus. Minwoo dibuat cengo olehnya, sedangkan Minwoo dan Junhong sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ok... mungkin Sehun dari tadi day dreaming jadi tidak sadar. Tidak papa kan kalau mengulang pertanyaan sekali lagi...

"Jadi, pekerjaan orangtuamu?"ulang Minwoo kali ini lebih pelan dan berhati-hati.

"Tukang bersih-bersih piramida..."jawabnya lagi. Dan kali ini Minwoo menyerah. Namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dan membuang muka. Cuih... dasar babo. Sekali babo tetap babo. Junhong dan Sung Jae masih cekikikan tidak jelas mendengar jawaban aneh dari Sehun.

"Heh... kau sadar tidak sih?"tanya Sung Jae setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya. Sehun terdiam lalu kemudian dia tersadar

"Eh? Sadar-sadar... tadi kalian tanya apa sih?"Sehun justru balik bertanya. Minwoo memandangnya kesal kemudian menjawab, "Sudah... sudah lupakan pertanyaan tadi! Sekarang coba ceritakan pada kami, apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"paksa Minwoo sambil mencubit pipi Sehun cukup keras. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, aduh... tapi percuma juga sih pakai pout-pout imut jika tidak ada Jongin disini. Ugh... menyebalkan.

"Eum... tidak papa sih, hanya ada masalah kecil,"kata Sehun berusaha tidak terlihat murung di depan teman-temannya.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami, jangan sungkan,"dan Sehun bersumpah. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Jun Hong berbicara dengan nada yang manis padanya. Oh dan jangan lupakan... dia juga sekarang tersenyum padanya... ah! Jun Hong juga tampan ternyata, tapi sayang...

Dia hobi mengupil._.

...

...

...

"Jadi... mau ikut atau tidak?"tanya Jongin. Sehun masih enggan untuk menjawab. Jadi, semenjak tadi Jongin telah menawarinya untuk ikut Camp anak KIR weekend depan. Dan Sehun masih ragu untuk memutuskannya. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut orang tuanya tidak akan mengizinkan, justru mungkin keluarganya, terutama gegenya akan sangat senang jika Sehun bisa keluar dari rumah dan membuat weekend keluarga mereka menjadi tenang. Tapi masalahnya... dia kan tidak punya uang hell! Kenapa sih dia jadi seperti orang susah belakangan ini?

"Eee... bagaimana ya... aku harus minta izin dulu kepada orangtuaku,"kata Sehun pelan. Jongin meandang Sehun kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Ok, nanti aku akan memberikan surat pemberitahuan orang tua padamu,"kata Jongin kemudian meneruskan peneliatannya pada objek di depannya. Sehun memandang Jongin lama... kenapa dia bisa suka pada Jongin yah? Jongin itu kan... sudah tidak mancung, kulitnya juga coklat, tidak punya perasaan, tidak peka, bodoh... eh... kenapa malah jadi mengingat hal-hal negative saja. Padahal sebenarnya Jongin kan juga...

Tampan... seluruh dunia akan berpendapat sama dengannya, mungkin – heh, meski... ekhm... hidung Jongin tidak semancung hidungnya, tapi wajah Jongin memang benar-benar tampan. Nah, mungkin kalau hidungnya terlalu mancung Jongin jadi tidak tampan lagi!

Tinggi dan kulitnya coklat. Itu seksi! Sungguh seksi, apalagi membayangkan Jongin yang topless dan berjemur di pantai dengan hanya celana pendek. Ugh... dasar mesum!

Kaya! Jongin, meskipun dia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya anak itu berasal dari desa, tapi asal kalian tahu... orangtua Jongin itu pemilik perkebunan anggur man! Jongin saja tinggal di daerah apartement Gangnam! Gangnam,

**KECAMKAN ITU!** Dan mungkin Jongin adalah tetangga dari Siwon. Artis terkenal yang merupakan mantan pacar Sehun – dalam mimpi.

Pintar... tidak usah ditanyakan lagi seberapa kemampuan anak ini dalam bidang akademis. Kalau mau melihat tolak ukurnya, lihatlah piala sekolah yang telah menjadi dua kali lipat semenjak kedatangan Jongin. – itu sih karena minggu lalu tim athletic sekolah baru saja memenangkan perlombaan tingkat nasional –

okay, itu mungkin bukan Jongin, tapi... serius... Jongin memang pintar kok!

Sudahlah, jangan dipuji lagi. Soalnya kalau terus memikirkan kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jongin Sehun jadi minder sendiri. Ah... Jongin punya segalanya, sedangkan dirinya?

"Hei... apa kau punya masalah? Belakangan ini kau sering murung,"tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Eum... hanya masalah kecil,"jawab Sehun kemudian kembali membersihkan tabung-tabung reaksi di depannya. Well, semenjak masuk KIR satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah bersih-bersih. Soujhishimasu! Sehun sampai hafal Bahasa Jepangnya hal tersebut.

"Masalah kecil, coba kau ceritakan. Mungkin aku bisa bantu,"kata Jongin lagi, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian duduk di samping Jongin.

"Ini masalah serius, menyangkut hidup dan mati cinta suciku(?)"jawab Sehun serius. Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. Cinta suci? Apa Sehun sedang jatuh cinta?

"Maksudmu?"tanya Jongin lagi kali ini. Tuh kan! Jongin memang bodoh!

"Kyungsoo sudah punya kekasih dan... aku belum! Huweeeeeeeeeeee!"teriak Sehun kesal. Jongin jadi ingin tertawa kali ini, aduh... kalau dilihat-lihat Sehun memang sedikit imut ya?

"Lalu kalau kau belum apa itu masalah?"tanya Jongin lembut. Sehun menghentikan poutnya kemudian memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama.

"Kau tahu... tidak usah berpacaran saja suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan pasangan dan kemudian menikah,"jelas Jongin. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kan kalau sudah masuk SMA kita harus punya pacar!"bantah Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin memandang Sehun heran.

"Kata siapa?"Jongin bertanya. Penasaran.

"Drama, when you are beauty but fool and then you are beautyfool!"

"Heh... kurasa kau harus berhenti menonton drama itu."komentar Jongin singkat.

...

...

...

Bus satu, dua, dan tiga kini sudah penuh. Dan kalian jangan kaget, kenapa ex-school semembosankan KIR menjadi banyak anggotanya. Tentu saja karena duo maskot mereka yang sangat dahsyat dan bersinar kan? Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan? Dan karena itulah si bodoh Oh Sehun kini jadi kebingungan. Huh... karena bangun kesiangan dan bertengkar dengan mamanya – untuk meminta uang saku lebih, tapi mamanya menolak dan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada stall ice cream disana, ataupun MC Donald, ataupun KFC, jadi Sehun tidak perlu membawa banyak uang – sekarang dia tidak kebagian tempat duduk!

Sosoknya yang kurus dan kecil layaknya stick ice cream membuatnya terlihat semakin miris dan menyedihkan. Well, dia sedang kebingungan dan berdiri di luar bis. Mendengarkan pendapat-pendapat dari sonsaenim yang sedang kebingungan karena ternyata tempat duduknya kurang.

"Jadi bagimana? Tidak ada tempat duduk lagi,"- Kim sonsaeinim.

"Bagaimana kalau dia ikut mobil guru saja?"- Jang sonsaenim.

"Tidak bisa, muatannya juga sudah penuh,"- Yoon sonsaenim.

Mendengar keributan-keributan itu Sehun mendengus pelan. Kemudian akhirnya memutuskan... mungkin dia lebih baik kembali ke rumah dan menghabiskan weekendnya bersama mama – membantunya membawa panci serbaguna baru dari toko – atau membantu papa membersihkan volkswagon tua milik mereka, atau ikut kencan gegenya, atau... lagipula dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kan nantinya? Sehun sadar juga, kenapa dia harus ikut, jika sebenarnya dia memang tidak berguna?

"Sonsaenim... saya, lebih baik saya tidak usah ikut,"kata Sehun pelan. Semuanya menatap Sehun heran kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak, sebenatar kami usahakan dulu,"kata Kim sonsaenim berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Sehun, meski kelihatannya baik-baik saja, sebenarnya di dalam hatinya sedih juga... kenapa dia bernasib sesial ini?

"Eum... biar Sehun duduk di kursi saya,"dan itu Kim Jongin. Yang sumpah demi lalat hijau yang selalu dengan tidak elitnya menghinggapi hidungnya saat dia membuang sampah di sekolah! Sangat tampaaaaaaan hari ini.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Kim sonsaenim kebingungan.

"Saya bisa berdiri, lagipula ini kesalahan saya juga karena tidak memprediksi dengan benar jumlah anggota yang akan ikut,"jawab Jongin bijak. Well, bukan salah Jongin juga sih, kebanyakan yang ikut memang anggota KIR tapi ada juga yang bukan, dan alibinya adalah mereka adalah calon anggota. Padahal kan mereka hanya ingin membuntuti Luhan atu Jongin. -_-

"Eh... ti... tidak apa-apa Jongin. Aku tidak usah ikut,"ucap Sehun tidak enak. Duh... sudah deg-degan tingkat langit ketujuh nih. Jonging kenapa sih hari ini? Sudah tampan, baik pula!

"Tidak masalah,"dan dengan itu Jongin menarik lengan kurus Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam busnya. Sementara seseorang di dalam bus itu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

What the hell? Memangnya siapa Wu Sehun? Bearani-beraninya dia berdekatan dengan Kim Jongin?

...

...

...

Perjalanan telah berjalan selama tiga puluh menit, dan selama itu juga seluruh penumpang di dalam bis satu – kecuali sang supir tentunya – terus menatap ke arah kursi panjang yang berada di bagian belakang bus. Sesutau yang sangat mengejutkan, dan saking mengejutkannya sampai membuat bulu mata palsu Luhan rontok seketika(?) dan ulut Yoon sonsaenim menganga tidak percaya. Niatnya sih beliau ingin menegur, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi kebaikan bersama(?)

"Kau mengantuk ya?"tanya Jongin pelan. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat telinga semua penumpang membesar sepuluh kali lipat sehingga suara itu menggema dengan jealas. Sehun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Matanya yang sipit itu sudah menutup dan dia sudah setengah sadar. Mulut kecilnya menguap lebar, dan bibir tipisnya mulai bergumam.

"Eum... ngantuk sekali. Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam karena memikirkanmu,"jawabnya asal. Semua orang terbelalak. Apaaaaaaaaaaah? Memangnya Sehun siapanya Jongin.

"Tidurlah,"kata Jongin kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh mungil Sehun.

Bingung?

Penasaran?

"Ya ampuuun! Sehun pacarnya Jongin yah?"tanya seorang gadis pada teman sebangkunya. Teman sebangkunya, yang benar-benar niat mengikuti KIR dan bukan karena Luhan atau Jongin mengendikan bahunya tidak perduli, meski sebenarnya dia terkejut juga.

"Mungkin saja. Memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya kali ini.

"Ah! Percuma dong aku ikut!"geram gadis itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Gagal sudah acaranya mencoba mendekati jongin!

"Aduhhh... Jongin lembut sekali yah..."dan bisikan itu terdengar dari bangku lain.

"Iya, betapa beruntungnya si Sehun itu!"jawab yang lain.

Jadi... sebenarnya, posisinya...

Sehun duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Dan tubuhnya yang seukuran dengan boneka mini teddy bear itu membuat tubuhnya terlihat sangat hug-able(?), semenjak tadi Jongin terus memeluknya dari belakang. Tak jarang juga namja tampan itu terlihat seperti menghirup wangi rambut Sehun – sebenarnya Jongin hanya ingin memastikan apakah Sehun sudah mencuci rambutnya atau belum – dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan.

Well, sebenarnya ini terjadi karena saat Jongin menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di kursinya, Sehun tidak mau dan tetap menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk saja. Dan akhirnya dengan otak super jeniusnya, Jongin berpikir mungkin ini adalah hal yang paling tepat. Bukan murni dari otak jeniusnya juga sih... tapi sedikit ekhm... otak pervynya... hey... Jongin seme loh!

"Luhan kau tidak papa?"tanya Sung Jong, teman setempat duduknya.

"Eum... gwenchanna..."jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum.

...

...

...

"Hei, bangun. Kita sudah sampai,"bisik Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun menggeliat pelan kemudian membuka matanya.

'Ini Mimpi yah? Kenapa ada Jongin disini? Tunggu?'

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

'Bruuuk...'

"AW!"

"Heh? Kau tidak apa-apa?"Jongin mendekat ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah mengadu kesakitan karena terjungkal dari pangkuan Jongin kemudian mengecek keadaan namja itu.

"Tidak apa-apa... eh, kenapa aku... oh ya!"Sehun mendadak jadi ingat kenapa dia bisa duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Dan sekarang dia menyesal, kenapa tidak pura-pura tidur saja. Siapa tahu Jongin akan mengangkatnya ala bridal style begitu?

"Ah... sakit,"keluhnya lagi. Bokongnya habis sudah. Asetnya(?)

"Tidak apa-apa?"dam tidak tahu itu adalah reflek atau memang dasarnya Jongin mesum, namja itu sekarang... ekhm...

**MENGELUS-ELUS PANTAT SEHUN!**

"Jongin, sudah tidak apa-apa,"kata Sehun kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari area privatnya itu dengan malu-malu. Jongin yang menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh tangan kotornya(?) segera berdiri. Mukanya sekarang memerah... duh... malu nih!

"Ma... maaf Sehun,"ucap Jongin pelan. Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian mencoba berdiri. Ah... untung saja hanya asetnya yang sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita menyusul yang lain,"ini otak jenius yang sudah terkurung dari bayi akhirnya keluar juga saat menyarankan sesuatu yang masuk akal untuk menyudahi momment awkward itu.

"B... Bbaik... biar aku saja yang membawakan barang-barangmu,"dan itu pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Jongin, dia tidak bisa mengartikan atau mencari penyebab jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat yang justru sensainya terasa sangat aneh.

Itu... menyenagkan.

...

...

...

"Sehun... sudah menyelesaikan penelitianmu?"tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Mereka berdua kini berada di bawah naungan bulan purnama yang sangat terang, ditemani suara gemercik arus sungai yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari sana. Sehun tengah duduk di atas sebuah pohon ek besar yang sudah tumbang dan sebenarnya banyak kecoanya, sedangkan Jongin yang baru saja datang menghampirinya ikut duduk disitu juga. Dan sehun berpikir, di malam yang sangat romantis ini mungkin saja, Jongin adalah seorang werewolf yang sedang mencari jatidiri(?) nya dan melalang buana ke dalam dunia manusia, dan akhirnya dia menemukan matenya.

Oh Sehun...

**HOWEKKK! **

Dan jika Luhan mendengar suara hati dan pikiran Sehun mungkin itu yang akan dilakukanya.

"Belum... aku masih harus menulis hipotesa lainnya,"jawab Sehun. Jongin mengangguk. Dan kemudian hening.

"Jongin..."Sehun memecah keheningan. Kini kepalanya ditengokannya ke atas. Memandang milyaran bintang yang berkerlip dengan indah di hamparan laut biru. Di seoul, tentu saja dia tidak dapat melakukannya.

"Kau sudah pernah berpacaran?

"Belum,"jawab Jongin cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa, kau tidak laku ya?"goda Sehun. Jongin terkikik sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Tidak juga, ada beberapa – sebenarnya puluhan – anak yang mengajakku berkencan, tapi aku tidak tertarik,"jawab jongin cepat.

"Lalu... siapa namja manis yang bersamamu waktu kita pertama kali bertemu?"tanya Sehun.

"Dia sepupuku,"

"Oh begitu. Kalau aku... aku tidak pernah mempunyai kekasih. Tapi aku selalu ingin mempunyai seorang kekasih."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mencarinya?"tanya Jongin.

"Semenjak berada di taman kanak-kanak, aku selalu ingin cepat-cepat menjadi besar dan bisa memiliki seorang kekasih. Gegeku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih waktu itu, dan aku berpikir aku harus menemukannya saat aku sudah menjadi seorang siswa sekolah dasar. Tapi kemudian, selama enam tahun lamanya aku berada di SD, aku tidak mendapatkan kekasih. Kemudian saat berpikir bahwa itu tidak apa-apa dan aku bisa mencoba lagi saat masuk Sekolah menengah, ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan mencoba. Dan sekarang aku berpikir, aku sudah berada di SMA dan aku juga belum mempunyai kekasih..."

"Mungkin... apa menurutmu aku tidak layak untuk dijadikan kekasih?"dan itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jongin melihat mata Sehun yang mnyiratkan kesedihan. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali menatap bintang. Rasanya jadi ikut sedih ketika melihat Sehun seperti itu. Terbiasa melihat Sehun yang selalu terlihat bodoh, tertawa bebas, dan bertingkah laku konyol sepertinya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Dan sekarang saat semuanya berubah, jadi terasa mengganjal. Sehun yang murung, putus asa, dan kesepian. Rasanya Jongin ingin...

"Tentu saja tidak, kau anak yang manis,"kata Jongin jujur. Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar pujian itu. "Kau juga sangat hangat dan menyenangkan, bahkan rasanya hanya dengan melihat tingkah... eum... bodohmu, siapapun akan merasa bahagia,"dia menambahkan.

"Kau juga punya mata yang indah. Meski matamu tidak selebar milik Kyungsoo, tapi mereka bersinar dengan terang. Saat kau tersenyum, eye smilemu akan muncul dan kau terlihat sangat imut. Kau juga punya kulit yang sangat putih dan eum... lembut, seperti salju pertama di musim dingin. Pipimu juga akan merona saat kau sedang tersipu, seperti kelopak sakura di spring april. Kau juga selalu membuat orang lain bahagia dengan caramu sendiri, kau pandai berkomunikasi dan mempunyai banyak teman. Kau juga..."

"Terimakasih,"Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Terimakasih Jongin, tehee~ aku jadi baikan sekarang, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bintangnya sangat indah ya malam ini!"dan Jongin tersenyum saat itu. Saat Sehun kembali menjadi seorang Wu Sehun yang pertama kali ditemuinya saat itu.

...

...

...

"Kau bisa menjadikan ini sebagai objek penelitian. Tidak banyak anak yang tertarik dengan cacing tanah jenis ini, karena mereka berpikir ini sangat menjijikan. Heh, kau tidak takut pada cacing?"tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Mereka sedang duduk di atas rerumputan yang basah karena embun pagi hari. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku selalu membantu mama membersihkan taman, jadi tidak jarang aku menemukan hal seperti ini,"jawab Sehun lalu kembali memperhatikan untaian panjang seekor cacing tanah yang berada di tangannya.

"Wah... begitu yah, lain kali kau harus melihat perkebunan anggurku,"kata Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Jongin.

"Eum... disana ada banyak hal yang menyenangkan dan semenjak kau tidak takut pada hal-hal seperti cacing mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan membawamu kesana,"tambah Jongin, Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Memangnya apa yang kau punyai disana?"tanya Sehun kali ini. Penasaran juga sih, semenjak kecil dia selalu tinggal di Seoul. Sesekali berkunjung ke Beijing, untuk menjenguk saudara dari papanya. Dan dia hanya pernah ke desa satu kali sewaktu mengikuti trip tamasya di SD dulu. Dulu... sekali!

"Tentu saja pohon anggur, eum... anggur merah, ungu, dan hijau. Kemudian... ah, disana juga banyak ulat hama, dan entahlah ada terlalu banyak objek yang sangat menarik,"jelas Jongin.

"Wah... keren. Aku jadi ingin kesana,"Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Jongin yang berada dihadapannya terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan.

"Musim panas besok, ayo kita kesana,"dan Sehun mendadak jadi membeku di tempat. Kesana? Jongin mengajaknya pergi ke desanya? Ke rumahnya? Menemui orangtuanya? Untuk apa? Untuk memberitahukan bahwa Sehun adalah calon menantu mereka? Dan mungkin khayalan Sehun sudah terlalu jauh.

"Tetu saja, boleh aku mengajak..."

"Sehun..."

...

...

...

Luhan berdiri disana. Tubuhnya yang mungil berhasil membuat kehadirannya tak disadari oleh dua adik kelasnya yang sedari tadi nampak berbincang. Dia mendengar setiap kata itu baik-baik dan akhirnya dia mengerti. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, keluar dari balik pohon mapple yang bertangkai besar dan menghampiri dua anak itu.

"Tentu saja, boleh aku mengajak..."

"Sehun..."

"Eh, Xi sunbae... anyeong haseo..."kata Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan. Keduanya buru-buru berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada sunbaenya itu.

"Anyeong... Sehun ah... bisa aku berbicara padamu?"tanya Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Sehun mendadak bingung, Xi sunbae? Kenapa jadi ramah seperti ini padanya?

"Eum... tentu saja,"jawab Sehun cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke camp,"ucap Jongin kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di tempat.

Luahan mendekat ke arah Sehun kemudian tersenyum manis. Tangannya telurur untuk menggapai wajah Sehun. Kedua telapak tangan kecilnya menghimpit pipi Sehun sehingga wajah Sehun menjadi seperti seekor ikan. Luhan tertawa setelahnya, dan Sehun mulai bergidik ngeri... jangan-jangan Luhan gila!

"Hei, tidak usah takut. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum melepas kalian,"ucap Luhan seperti mengerti isi pikiran Sehun.

"Maksud sunbae?"tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau dan Jongin bodoh!"Luhan melepaskan tangannya kemudian tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tahu kan aku menyukai Jongin?"tanya Luhan kemudian. Sehun mengangguk, tentu saja tahu! Sangat jelas!

"Dan... tentu saja Jongin tidak menyadarinya, Jongin terlalu bodoh kan?"tanya Luhan lagi. Dan Sehun juga mengangguk lagi kali ini.

"Dia juga tidak peka,"imbuh Sehun. Kali ini Luhan yang mengangguk setuju.

"Dan kita tetap meyukainya,"kata Luhan.

"Tapi aku sadar, sepertinya perasaanku tidak akan tersampaikan pada Jongin sampai kapanpun. Karena..."Luhan menggigir bibirnya.

"Karena dia sudah menyukai orang lain,"Sehun membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Jongin menyukai orang lain? Siapa? Siapa orangnya? Bukannya objek terdekat untuk hal itu adalah Luhan sendiri? Kalau begitu mungkin selera Jongin terlalu tinggi untuk tidak menyukai Luhan.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

"Tentu saja, biar bagaimanapun Jongin tetaplah seorang manusia yang mempunyai perasaan. Dan... dan... huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"dan akhirnya Luhan menangis. Sehun terdiam kemudian memeluk Luhan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa sunbae... jangan bersedih,"ucap Sehun mengelus-elus punggung Luhan.

"Tentu saja kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, kan kau yang disukai Jongin!"

"Heh? Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau tidak sadar yah?"Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun kemudian mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Jongin sangat baik padamu! Dan... awalnya aku ingin mengerjaimu karena itu. Tapi aku sadar, aku kan... hiks... Luhan yang imut, cantik, dan berprestasi... hiks manamungkin aku melakukan hal itu!"

"Jongin menyukaiku?"

TBC.

Maaf ya kalau ini gak comedy... saya nggak tau juga, kenapa jadi seperti ini... oh yasudlah... terimakasih yang sudah comment! Mata rasihu...


	7. I Got A Boy!

Nan Mollayo

Chapter 7. I Got A Boy

Author : Si k3cEh Ayane_Chan plakkk...

Cast : Sehun = suami saya?._.

Genre : YAOI, Comedy Romance, Friendship and Family.

Rating : T aka PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran layaknya cinta saya pada Thehun... *Kibath poni... ˘˛˘

Talk2kan : Sorry deh yah karena ternyata Luhan tidak melabrak Sehun. Nah loh... nggak bukan gitu, nih saya jelasin yah... saya itu memang dari awal kalau bikin yang genrenya comedy romance gak bakalan ada konflik yang terlalu serius gitohhh... demi apa? Udah banyak penpik angst kan yah? Tapi yang comedy romance jarang. Dan jahatnya buat next project saya ada niat bikin genre angst kejer(?) apaan tuh? Souds strange? Buahaha...

...

...

...

"Jongin menyukaiku?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? JONGIN MENYUKAIKU? MANAMUNGKIN! SUNBAE JANGAN BERCANDA YA! MEMANG ACTING SUNBAE SANGAT BAGUS, DAN KEMUNAFIKAN(?) SUNBAE SUDAH TINGKAT MASTER. TAPI KALAU MEMBERTITAHUKU HAL SEPERTI ITU PADAKU, ITU SUDAH KETERLALUAN!"Luhan hanya bisa mengangapkan mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ternyata hoobae di depannya ini sudah tidak layak lagi disebut bodoh, tapi...

IDIOT.

Heh... diberitahu realita malah mengata-ngatainya hal-hal buruk. Huh... dasar...

"AKU SERIUS BODOH, JONGIN BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIMU!"kali ini Luhan sedikit berteriak. Sehun berjengit dibuatnya. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali Luhan kembali siap untuk memberikan dahwah pada Sehun. Sehun bergidik dan sedikit merenggangkan jarak mereka.

"Bb... bagai mana sunbae tau?"Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian menjawab dengan setengah hati.

"Jongin selalu membicarakanmu ketika ex-school sedang berlangsung, tak jarang dia mengamatimu dengan seksama saat kau sedang mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia. Dia juga selalu membantumu mengerjakan tugas kan? Memangnya anak itu melakukan hal yang sama pada anggota lain? TIDAK! DIA HANYA MELAKUKANNYA PADAMU!"suara Luhan mulai meninggi, dan air matanya kembali mengalir, "JONGIN ITU CINTA PERTAMAKU! AKU SUDAH MENYUKAINYA SEMENJAK DIA MENGATAKAN INGIN MASUK KIR, DD... DAN SEKARANG... hiks... hiks... dia malah menyukai orang lain,"menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di kedua telapak tangannya, Luhan kini terisak lagi. Sehun yang masih mencerna semua perkataan Luhan mendadak jadi bingung.

Kalimat "Jongin menyukaimu." Yang terus berputar dalam otaknya membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Jongin? Seorang Kim Jongin menyukainya? Ah... benarkah? Jadi dia tidak kalah dengan Kyungsoo? Jadi setelah penantian selama sepuluh tahunnya dengan ikhtiar dan tawakal(?) dia akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekasih?

"Jadi, apa sekarang sunbae membenciku?"tanya Sehun pelan, dia takut. Sungguh takut, habis... adegan ini persis sperti yang di drama When You BeautyFool sih... di drama itu alurnya yeoja yang baik akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan keluarganya dibuat menderita oleh yeoja jahat, karena ternyata si namja keren menyukai si yeoja baik. Tuh kan... alurnya sama – harapan Sehun hanya tentang penokohannya saja.

Yeoja baik = Sehun(?) tapi Sehun bukan anak yang baik juga sih... buktinya kemarin dia menyembunyikan kembalian uang untuk membeli buku pelajaran. Tolong jangan ditiru...

Namja keren = JONGIN, TENTU SAJA... TIDAK ADA YANG LEBIH KEREN DARI KIM JONGIN DI DUNIA INI!

Kecuali... Tom Cruise, Leonardo de Caprio, Christian Ronaldho... (-..-)) ... dan yang lainnya.

Yeoja jahat = Luhan! Ugh... dia adalah manusia terkeji(?) di dunia ini bagi Sehun.

"Eum... tidak juga sih,"Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Huh... tidak kan? Kisah cintanya tidak akan berakhir dengan tragis seperti yang ada di drama favoritenya yang masih on-going? Tentu saja ini kan nyata... mana mungkin seperti dra... **"Soalnya aku sudah membencimu semenjak pertama kali bertemu."** -..-

"Oh..."dan dengan itu keduanya akhirnya pergi ke camp kembali untuk sarapan dengan anggota KIR yang lainnya.

...

...

...

Setelah kejadian melabrak(?) dan saling curhat itu, Luhan dan Sehun tidak saling berkomunikasi sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya, sebisa mungkin Luhan akan menghindari Sehun. Entah itu sedang berada di lingkaran api unggun, pada saat di tenda – mereka satu tenda – ataupun saat apel pagi hari ini. Sebenarnya sih Sehun merasa sangat tidak enak pada Luhan, karena si Jongin ternyata – menurut Luhan – suka padanya, well... rasa enaknya hanya sekejap saja karena saat Sehun mendengar...

"**Oh Sehun sudah masuk dalam daftar alergi terbaruku,"**dari mulut Luhan, dia jadi sebal kepada sunbae sok imut itu. Ugh... lebih imutan juga dirinya kan?

IYA LAH!

TENTU SAJA!

Dilihat dari teropong bulan...

Yang lensanya tertutup. :')

"Sehun-ah... kau sudah mengepak barang-barangmu? Kalau sudah segera masuk bus lah..."kata Yoon sonsaenim yang kini sudah di belakang Sehun.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam bis. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, seakan memandang bahwa tanah yang pijaknya terdapat bayangan wajah bitchy Luhan yang sedang mehrong padanya sambil berkata, "Kurus seperti ikan asin!" padanya. Dia sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran pangerannya yang kini tepat berjalan di belakangnya.

'Buk...'

"Aw..."rintih Sehun saat seseorang menubruk punggungnya dari belakang. Dia menggeram kesal dan segera berbalik, bersiap mengomeli siapapun yang demi Tuhan telah menabrak figur kecilnya dengan sangat keras.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... eeee... ehehehehehe... Jongin,"Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh bodoh saat mendapati ternyata Jonginlah yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Kke... kenapa berjalan di belakangku seperti tadi?"tanya Sehun gugup. Duh... semenjak tahu bahwa Jongin ternyata menyukainya(?) Sehun jadi gugup jika bertemu dengan namja tan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja melihat tubuh kurusmu membawa dua buah ransel besar seperti itu membuatku sedikit khawatir,"jawab Jongin cepat. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung sedangkan Jongin mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini membawa salah satu ransel milik Sehun yang entah apa isinya itu. –isinya panci serbaguna yang dibekali oleh mamanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"tanya Sehun. Kaki pendeknya yang ternyata baru disadarinya memang sangat kurus itu berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin yang besar dan panjang.

"Aku takut salah satu lenganmu putus saat membawa ransel-ransel ini,"Jongin menunjuk pada Ransel merah yang kini digendongnya ala brydal style(?) itu kepada Sehun kemudian melanjutkan, "Seperti yang di kartun spongeboob,"apah?

Kuping Sehun tidak kemasukan air, atau lalat seukuran upil(?) Yixing kan?

Atau, apa yang sedang berjalan bersamanya ini bukan Kim Jongin?

Mungkin dia alien yang menyamar menjadi Jongin atau masuk ke dalam tubuh seksi Jongin?

Tapi...

"Hei, jangan melamun. Melamun itu tidak baik, jika pikiranmu kosong maka..."oh... yang tadi memang Jongin. -_-

Tapi tadi...

Jongin bercanda... Ya ampun! Meski bercandanya masih tahap teri? Tapi entah mengapa hati Sehun seakan jadi berbunga-bunga saat mendengarnya. Eum... tidak juga sih, kan memang hatinya selalu berbunga-bunga saat melihat Jongin.

...

...

...

Kini Sehun dan Jongin telah masuk ke dalam bus mereka. Bus nomor satu, dan sesuai dengan perkiraan dan garis takdir mereka(?) kursi yang tersisa memang hanya ada satu. Dan disaat-saat menyedihkan dan mengharukan dan menyenangkan - bagi Sehun, Luhan tiba-tiba menghampiri dua anak itu sehingga seluruh mata di bis itu menatap ke arah mereka bertiga dengan seksama. Mencoba menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mungkin Luhan akan mengamuk dan melabrak Sehun karena Sehun telah berani mendekati Jongin?

Atau... ternyata Kim Jongin adalah playboy yang tertangkap basah oleh kedua pacarnya atau...

Luhan ingin menagih hutang kepada Sehun atau Jongin? -..-

Tidak kok. Tidak ada yang benar! Karena yang terjadi...

"Sehun-ah,"suara Luhan yang merdunya bagai alunan dawai gitar dan petikan harpa - menurut fansnya – itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang membenahi barang-barang mereka berhenti sejenak dan memandang ke arah Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ne?"jawab keduanya kompak. Luhan mendecih, kemudian makin mendekat.

"Kau tahu kan, meski tubuhmu itu kurus, tapi tetap saja jika selama tiga jam perjalanan kau selalu duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Jongin akan terbebani,"kata Luhan. Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan memelas.

"Benar Jongin?"tanya Sehun pelan. Jadi merasa bersalah. Dia memang merepotkan yah?

"Ne?"kaget Jongin refleks, yang justru diartikan sebagai jawaban oleh Sehun. Luhan tersenyum jahil kemudian kembali mendekat.

"Jadi... kau sebaiknya berdiri saja, jangan duduk. Perjalanan hanya memakan waktu selama tiga jam kan? Kau namja kan? Masa tidak bisa,"ledek Luhan kemudian menyeringai. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika Luhan sudah menindas seperti ini... rasanya jadi ingin pulang dan berlindung di bawah bed cover bersama mamanya. Bahkan Yoon sonsaenim yang sedari tadi sudah duduk dengan manis dikursinya tidak segera menegur Luhan untuk kembali ke kursinya dan segera memulai perjalanan. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang berani pada Luhan?

"I... iya,"jawab Sehun takut-takut. Jongin hendak membela Sehun, tapi Luhan lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"Eum... begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita tukar tempat duduk? Kau bersama dengan Sungjong dan aku duduk di pangkuan Jongin? Aku lebih kecil darimu kan? Dan tentunya... Jongin pasti tidak keberatan kan?"Luhan menyeringai nakal.

Semua orang di dalam bus terhenyak. Mereka semua menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan. Ini benar Luhan? Kenapa dia tampak seram sekali? Dan apa ini? Apa dia sedang memanfaatkan posisinya untuk mengintimidasi Sehun? Well, memang banyak orang yang setuju jika Luhan dan Jongin terlihat sangat serasi. Tapi... jika ternyata Jongin dan Sehun sudah saling mencintai – mereka masih menganggapnya demikian semenjak kejadian sewaktu perjalanan berangkat – Luhan tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu kan?

"Aku..."suara Sehun mulai melemah. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Luhan memang menakutkan dan Jongin sama saja, dia hanya diam semenjak tadi.

"Iya, kan Jongin?"tanya Luhan sekali lagi dan kini diselingi pout imutnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja. Sehun jadi berpikir, bukannya tadi pagi Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Jongin dan dirinya. Bahkan dia mengatakan bahwa Jongin menyukainya, tapi sekarang? Apa tadi pagi itu hanya akal-akalan Luhan saja? Dan sekarang Luhan berniat mempermalukan Sehun?

"Aku tidak mau."

"Heeeehhh?"semua penumpang nyaris berteriak histeris saat mendengar jawaban dingin dari Jongin.

" Kenapa?"teriak Luhan kesal. Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat.

"Karena aku tidak menyukai sunbae,"jawab Jongin. Luhan tersenyum miris kemudan mendecih.

"LALU KAU MENYUKAI ANAK BODOH INI?"teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Sehun berjengit kaget kemudian menatap Jongin. Air mata ketakutan, malu, dan sakit hati yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini keluar begitu saja. Bahkan ingusnya juga keluar sedikit.

"Jongin..."rintih Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun dalam kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi... AKU SELALU MERASA BAHAGIA SAAT MELIHAT SENYUMANNYA, AKU MERASA SETIAP HARI ADALAH MUSIM SEMI KETIKA MENDENGAR TAWANYA, DAN... dan jantungku selalu berdetak dengan kencang saat menyentuhnya..." Air mata Sehun mengalir semakin deras dan kini isakan-isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

...

Penantian selama sepuluh tahunnya...

...

Mimpinya untuk menjadi Princess...

...

Dan keinginannya tentang kekasih...

"Ahahahaha... sudah kukatakan padamu kan? Jongin memang menyukaimu, kau tidak percaya padaku. Akhahahahaha..."suara tawa Luhan menggema di seluruh bus, membuat beberapa orang kaget dan bahkan diantaranya mulai bergidik ngeri. Jangan-jangan Luhan gila.

"Mm... maksud sunbae?"tanya Jongin bingung. Luhan tersenyum kemudian mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau kau menyukai namja bodoh ini, tapi kau kan juga sama bodohnya sehingga tidak juga menyadari perasaanmu. Nah, Sehun... sekarang sudah percaya padaku kan?"tanya Luhan kemudian tersenyum. Sehun menyeka bulir-bulir air mata di wajahnya, kemudian mengangguk cepat. Dia balas menatap Luhan dan dengan segera memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Huweee... jadi sunbae merencanakan semua ini? Sunbae begitu baik hati... huweee... maaf karena sudah berpikiran buruk tentang sunbae,"Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengusap-usap punggung namja pucat itu. Jongin sendiri masih berdiri dengan bingung dan shock. Sementara para pemirsa(?) nampak begitu menikmati tontonan gratis di depannya. Yoon sonsaenim bahkan sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mnggumamkan, "Jongin romantis sekali oh... andai aku masih muda, aku pasti akan mencari kekasih yang seperti Jongin..."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis. Nanti Jongin tidak menyukaimu lagi,"ucap Luhan masih menenangkan Sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan kemudian tersenyum bodoh.

"Kke... kenapa Luhan sunbae sangat baik padaku?"tanya Sehun takut-takut. Luhan memutar bolanya malas, namun akhirnya dia menjawab juga.

"Well, sebenarnya karena dari awal kau sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri sih. Tahu kan? Orang-orang selalu mengatakan kita mirip. Dan sebenarnya, pada walanya aku tidak suka. Heh... kenapa mereka bisa menyamakanku dengan anak kelas sepuluh bodoh yang kurus seperti ikan asin,"dan bayangan Sehun tentang Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut ternyata nyata.

"Tapi, lama-lama... saat memandangimu, aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari diriku yang tidak dapat kutampilkan. Aku melihat bayangan jiwaku yang bebas pada matamu, dan aku selalu tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu... sudah puas?"tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Eum... khamsahamnida."

"Jadi... sekarang, kenapa tidak kau peluk puteri kecilmu ini pangeran Kim Jongin?"goda Luhan pada Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menjadi penonton bersama dengan empat puluh tujuh penumpang bis lainnya. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Sehun.

"Jj... jangan peluk aku, aku menjijikan,"ucap Sehun sambil berusaha menyingkirkan ingusnya yang sudah bertebaran dimana-mana. Jongin terkekeh begitu mendengar pernyataan polos Sehun.

"Ya sudah, sini aku bersihkan,"Jongin mengambil sapu tangan higenis? Yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun juga dan mengarahkannya kepada hidung mancung Sehun. Dengan perlahan di angkatnya ingus-ingus menjijikan itu dari sana. Kemudian kedua ibu jari tangannya bergerak sejajar menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi cekung Sehun.

"Aku... mungkin menyukaimu,"gumam Jongin pelan. Sehun menurunkan kepalanya ke arah kiri kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukai Wu Sehun,"jawab Jongin kemudian tersenyum. Namja tampan itu kemudian membawa tubuh kecil Sehun kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat sekali. Dan saat itu jantungnya berdetak seperti gila. Ini... adalah jawabannya kan?

...

...

...

"Ya ampuuun... kau tahu tidak apa yang terjadi di dalam bus ku?"bisik seorang yeoja pada yeoja lainnya begitu rombongan anggota KIR keluar dari bus masing-masing.

"Memangnya ada apa?"tanya yeoja satunya.

"Kim Jongin! Ya ampun... dia menyatakan pernyataan cinta pada Oh Sehun di depan kami semua!"katanya histeris.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Ya ampun! Ya ampun... kau tidak bohong kan? Dan bagaimana dengan Luhan sunbae? Lalu, kau pasti tidak merekamnya kan?"tanya yeoja itu.

"Eh, kok tahu?"

"Soalnya ponselmu terbawa olehku bodoh,"

"Oh." -..-

"Aduh... Kim Jongin romantis sekali yah?"

"Sehun Cinderella? Atau Belle? Tapi kan... Jongin bukan beast yang buruk rupa. Berarti ini Cinderella, hahahaha... Luhan kakak tirinya atau perinya?"

Dan semua bisik-bisik itu yang kelewat sangat keras berhasil membuat pipi Sehun merah merona. Memang semenjak kejadian di bus tadi. Luhan menarik Sehun dan membawanya untuk duduk di kursi tepat di belakang kursi Luhan dan dengan teganya Luhan menyuruh namja gendut yang duduk disana untuk duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Dengan begitu, saat di bus tadi Sehun jadi tidak telalu malu. Tapi sekarang? Ya ampun... rasanya dia sudah lebih terkenal daripada Yoona SNSD!

Dengan susah payah, Sehun menyeret dua buah ranselnya keluar dari bus. Ugh... sekarang baru menyesal. Kenapa dia tidak mengikuti saran gegenya untuk membawa koper? Sekarang dia jadi susah sendirikan? Semua anak sudah hampir keluar dari dalam bus. Tinggal Sehun seorang yang berusaha mengeluarkah ranselnya dari bagasi atas. Namun usahanya nampaknya sia-sia karena... bahkan ransel itu tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Butuh bantuan?"Sehun terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sosok Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya bak superman yang melacak Lois Lane yang terperangkap dalam bahaya.

"Eum... bisakah membantuku mengeluarkan ini. Tapi... tidak membantu juga sih. Kan kau yang memasukannya, kau juga yang harus mengeluarkannya!"kata Sehun _sangat cerdas_. Jongin tersenyum begitu mendengar pernyataan Sehun kemudian menurunkan ransel merah maroon itu.

"Gomawo..."ucap Sehun manis. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang... mau kubantu mengangkat ini sampai ke halaman?"tanya Jongin lagi. Dan Sehun sudah tidak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar dari saat ini. Ini adalah sosok Jongin untuknya. Yang selalu baik dan pengertian. Ah... indahnya jatuh cinta!

"Eum..."jawab Sehun malu-malu.

...

...

...

Sehun sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah selama sepuluh menit. Menunggu pacar gegenya yang dulu... ekhmmm sempat ditaksirnya untuk menjemputnya. Kakinya sudah mulai kesemutan dan nampaknya semut yang asli juga sudah mulai menggerumut kakinya. Salahkan saja kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia berdiri di atas serpihan permen loli yang cukup banyak, yang mengundang para kawanan semut untuk segera melahapnya.

"Aish... lama sekali!"gerutunya kesal. Semenjak lima menit lalu dia sudah kesal sendiri. Ada apa dengan Jongdae sebenarnya? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tidak biasanya Jongdae telat! Dia juga sudah minta jemput semenjak masih dalam perjalanan ugh... jangan-jangan lupa. Atau...

"JANGAN-JANGAN JONGDAE HYUNG KECELAKAAN!"teriak Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin, yang **ternyata **semenjak tadi menemani Sehun mendadak kaget.

"Tapi..."Jongdae kan sudah lulus ujian SIM dengan sangat baik. Tidak... dia tidak menyuap untuk mendapatkan SIM seperti yang akan Sehun rencanakan untuk dirinya sendiri tahun besok. -..- jadi pasti skill menyetirnya sangat bagus.

Tapi kan... musibah tidak ada yang tahu.

"Huweee... Jongin, Jongdae hyung!"keluh Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"tanya Jongin bingung. Sehun hampir saja menceritakan imajinasi bodohnya kepada Jongi, namun niatannya terhenti saat mendapat sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

'Sehun maaf hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu. Mendadak gegemu meminta hyung mengantarkannya ke tempat latihan. Maaf ya, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Naik taksi saja yah? Nanti uangnya gege ganti dan... gege akan mentraktirmu bubble tea selama seminggu.' Eh... huh... syukurlah. Ternyata memang tidak...

"Jadi? Kenapa kau gelisah seperti itu?"tanya Jongin lagi. Sehun hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan polos kemudian tersenyum bodoh.

"Hehehe... maaf, tidak apa-apa."

"Kau pulang kapan?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjemput,"keluh Sehun kesal. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menggamit tangan kanan Sehun. Tangan kirinya digunakkan untuk membawa ransel Sehun yang lebih besar, kemudian membawanya ke arah parkiran sekolah.

"Eh... ini mobilmu?"tanya Sehun kaget saat Jongin sudah mengambil mobinya dari bagasi. Jongin mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Bukannya tidak boleh membawa mobil ke sekolah, dan lagi... kau meninggalkannya disini?"tanya Sehun ragu-ragu. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun ikut mengangguk sebelum masuk ke dalam dan menggumamkan.

"Orang kaya memang seperti ini yah..."

...

...

...

"Jadi... siapa kau?"

'Glup...'

"Pappppa!"

TBC.

Hihi... saya update juga. Aduh... lega udah setengah jalan UTS nya... doakan ya untuk yang sisanya...

Oh ya... kan mau balas ripiuw... *ini bolos les jadi ada waktu luang~kibas rambut...

askasufa : aduh... Jongin juga baik sama saya loh... waksss*digampar. Iya... itu Sehun kelilipan upil Yixing yang segede gaban jadi tidak bisa melihat pandangan Jongin yang menyiratkan cinta dan...

kemesuman -..- makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

Krisho shipper : iya gak muntah, paling diare... hehehe... I love U too... mmmuaccchhh... *via bibir sekseh Kyungsoo. makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

byuncrackers : Ini sudah dilanjut... ripiuw lagi yah... gak papa kok emot keluar semua. Cintamu keluar semua pun tak masalah... *plaked. makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

BarbieLuKai : Iya ini bukan KaiLu fanfiction... gak papa nanti Luhan juga menemukan yang lebih baik... hehehe... makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

baby hunnnie : Saya senang kalau kamu tertawa. Ok ini sudah dilanjut... makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

Guest : Iya jangan panggil thor ah... panggil sapaan aja okay? Saya 97-line. Oh ChenLay yah? Nanti diusaain yah... makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

marvinaoct : Jongin sudah peka... *tebar kemenyan... Hooray,,, okay ini ada scene di bus lagi. Saya suka bikin scene di bus... makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

nin nina : Aduhhh saengi tercinta mumumumu... :* iya Luhan gak labrak. Kan dia Luhan yang unyu dan tidak sombong. Hehehe... sekarang udah comedy lagi belum? makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

milky : Ini sudah dilanjut... di bus yah? Hem... yang ini gimana? makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

RanHwa19 : Paporit? Ya... mumumumu too... kamu sahabat dahsyat yah pake yeyeye segala... makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

berlindia : Iya ini OOC soalnya kalau Sehun dibilang imut terus terlalu mainstream *digebukin... makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

GLux99 : Iya, kan comedy romance :* nih sekarang saya kasih comedynya... makasih ya, sudah ripiuw! :*

bbuingbbuingaegyo : Gak kok. Gak gila saeng... hehehe... Iya Luhan gak tega sama muka menyedihkan? Sehun, jadi nggak nglabrak deh. Makasih yah, fighntingnya... 

Wokeh... udah semua kan? Gak ada yang ketinggalan? See u next time!


	8. Boyfriend

Nan Mollayo

Chapter 8. Boyfriend

Author : Si k3cEh Ayane_Chan plakkk...

Cast : Sehun = suami saya?._.

Genre : YAOI, Comedy Romance, Friendship and Family.

Rating : T aka PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran layaknya cinta saya pada Thehun... *Kibath poni... ˘˛˘

Talk2kan : UTS nya udah selesai hore! Tapi masih sibuk buat ngurus mading, kebersihan kelas, bulan bahasa, sama buku tahunan huhuhu...

Maaf juga ya updatenya telat. Kemarin habis ke Yogya buat liat kakak wisuda. Jadi nggak sempet ngetik dah... hehehe...

Ini saya sempatkan update douzo...

...

...

...

Chapter 8...

"Kau mau masuk tidak?"tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Sehun. Jongin nampak sedikit canggung, namun kemudian dia ikut masuk juga karena,

Dia ingin buang air... -..-

"Eh, ya."jawab Jongin singkat.

Keduanya kemudian memasuki rumah minimalis tersebut. Sehun dengan sebuah tas ransel kecilnya dan Jongin dengan tas ransel Sehun yang sangat besar itu.

"Aku pulang..."pekik Sehun begitu dia memasuki rumahnya. Jongin mengikutinya.

"Eh, sudah pulang? Tidak bersama Jongdae hyung? Ini siapa?"tanya Joo Myun begitu melihat sosok asing yang mirip Taylor Lautner, - selingkuhan imajinasinya – bersama putra bungsunya.

"Sudah pulaaaaang~ Jongdae hyung mengirim pesan, dia tidak bisa menjemput karena Yixing gege menyanderanya ke markas dancenya,"jawab Sehun cepat. Joo Myun nampaknya tidak terlalu memperhatikan jawaban Sehun yang disertai dengan dengusan sebal itu, mamma-mamma itu malah sedari tadi terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok hitam seksi di belakang Sehun.

"Dia siapa? Temanmu?"tanya Joo Myun lagi, Sehun hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan bermaksud mengenalkannya pada mammanya, tapi mammanya itu buru-buru menyela, "Maaf ya, Sehun memang merepotkan,"kata Joo Myun lalu tersenyum manis. Sosok di depannya, atau... Jongin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Bibirnya dipaksanya untuk melengkungkan sebuah senyuman kepada mamma Sehun itu, tapi sebenarnya... dia itu sedang menahan bladder!

"Mamma! Aku tidak merepotkan tauk! Oh ya... ini Jongin, temanku di ex-school,"Sehun kemudian mempersilahkan Jongin untuk mengenalkan diri pada mammanya. Jongin maju satu langkah kemudian tersenyum lagi, dan Joo Myun mulai berpikir bahwa...

Mungkin Jongin membintangi CV pasta gigi? Ugh... kenapa senyumnya menawan sekali?

"Anyeonghaseo, choneun Kim Jongin imnida bangapseumnida..."Jongin membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, dan saat itu Joo Myun sudah melupakan Yi Fan. -..-

"Ya ampuuun... kau sopan sekali yah... beruntung sekali Sehun mempunyai teman sepertimu,"kata Joo Myun antusias. Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya dapat memberikan sebuah senyuman palsu(?) pada sosok mamma-mamma di depannya. Sehun, yang entah karena dia sudah menjadi pintar, jenius, atau IQ-nya sudah mencapai 113, itu kini menyadari gelagat aneh dari Jongin. Dia terus memperhatikan Jongin, dan yang diperhatikan terus menerus menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

Mungkin Jongin...

Iya! Ini pasti...

"Jongin! Kau punya penyakit ayan yah?"tanya Sehun dengan amat percaya diri. Jongin membulatkan matanya atas tuduhan nista yang dilontarkan Sehun sedangkan Joo Myun ternganga dalam kekagetan yang sangat amat(?).

"Ti... Tidak. Ssebenarnya... eum... boleh saya menumpang kamar mandi?"tanya Jongin pada Joo Myun. Sudah pasti Jongin lebih memilih bertanya padanya, jika dia bertanya pada Sehun, mungkin si bodoh itu justru akan menuduhnya yang lain-lain lagi.

"Nn... ne, ada disitu,"jawab Joo Myun sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah tangga. Jongin mengangguk pelan, menggumamkan khamsahamnida dengan cepat dan secepat itu pula berlari menuju pintu itu.

'Blamm...'

"Jadi... kau sudah kenal namja tampan eoh?"goda Joo Myun pada puteranya. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian menyeret kedua ranselnya menuju ke dalam.

"Ah, keluarkan panci mamma dulu,"

'Sleret...'

"Hehhh?"

"Sehun, panci mamma mana?"

"Ma?"

"Eh?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? KENAPA PEGANGANNYA BISA SAMPAI PATAH? SEHUUUUUUUUUUN!"

...

...

...

'Sudah sampai rumah yah? Syukurlah...'batin Jongdae dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh Sehun?"tanya Baekhyun yang kini tengah berada di teras rumahnya bersama Yixing dan Jongdae. Ya... ternyata Yixing tidak jadi ke sanggar karena dia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu dan sanggarnya tutup. Jadi... mereka memutuskan untuk bermain ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia membakar rumah,"jawab Yixing acuh.

"Ya ampuuun! Lama-lama anak itu bisa diasingkan dari perumahan ini!"pekik Sungmin dari arah dalam.

"Itu ide yang bagus,"tambah Yixing.

"Astaga..."

...

...

...

Jongin duduk di atas bed Sehun dengan canggung. Setelah menyelesaikan bladdernya tadi, dia segera diseret oleh Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar Sehun? Bagaimana yah? Mungkin dari melihat saja kalian pasti tahu sifat-sifat Sehun.

Rajin membaca karena ada banyak rak buku?

Tidak di sini memang ada sebuah rak buku yang lumayan besar, tapi rak itu berisi manga bergenre romance tingkat hiperbola, yang Jongin tidak mengerti isinya.

Rapih karena kamarnya bersih dan tidak berantakan?

Tidak karena kenyataannya ada lembaran kertas ulangan bernilai C atau D dimana-mana... -..-

Komputer whizz karena ada banyak gadget bertebaran?

Tidak karena bahkan di kamar Sehun hanya ada sebuah komputer sederhana yang mousenya menggantung disisi meja dan tombol keyboardnya banyak yang terbalik dan juga menghilang.

Jadi, apa sebenarnya kepribadian Sehun?

"Sehun, kau suka mengoleksi panci serbaguna yah? Pantas saja kau sangat mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti ini..."dan itu membuat Sehun yang sedang menenggak jus jeruknya memuncratkan cairan orange itu ke arah Jongin.

"Ya ampuuuun... maaf. Maaf... tidak sengaja,"ucap Sehun panik begitu melihat wajah tampan Jongin yang kini belepotan karena ulanya. Jongin yang masih menutup matanya karena khawatir jika cairan itu masuk maka matanya akan terasa perih hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak apa-apa,"jawab Jongin singkat. Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Jongin dan kini duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Habis kau mengatakan hal yang absurd!"protes Sehun.

"Aku salah ya?"tanya Jongin pelan.

"Itu tabloid, majalah, dan brosure milik mammaku! Bukan milikku, dan juga kenapa kau bisa menganggapku sebagai kolektor panci... ugh... seperti tua sebelum waktunya dong!"geram Sehun. Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh begitu melihat tingkah lucu Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong... terimakasih yah, yang kemarin itu..."Sehun mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun lalu tersenyum sedikit.

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula, aku melakukannya tidak karena terpaka."

"Eh?"Sehun merona begitu mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Tunggu dulu! Ini seperti di scene "Dream Boy and The Ugly Duckling(?)" manga, series 23, halaman 17! Tidak salah lagi!

Pasti setelah ini Jongin akan...

"Sehun..."memanggilnya dengan suara beratnya yang seksi.

"Diam..."dan mendekat ke arahnya dengan seduktif...

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JONGIIIIN! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM YAH! MESKIPUN AKU MENYUKAIMU TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU AKAN MENYERAHKAN KE-VIRGINAN KU PADAMU YAH!"teriak Sehun dengan muka memerah dan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dadanya layaknya anak gadis yang akan diperkosa oleh ajhusi-ajhusi satu komplek.

"Heh? Maksudmu?"tanya Jongin tidak kalah histeris. Sehun memincingkan matanya tajam pada namja itu. Oh... sekarang mau bermain innocent? Licik sekali yah Kim Jongin ini!

"Sudah jangan berpura-pura! Kau mau memperkosaku kan? Lalu setelah itu aku akan menolakmu dan kau akan memaksaku, lalu kau menamparku dan mengikatku dan... dan setelah kau puas kau meninggalkanku begitu saja,"dan tanpa sadar Sehun telah membeberkan sendiri hobi yadongnya membaca manga smut. Jongin menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Anak ini?

Bukankan terlalu... eum... ajaib?

"Kenapa aku harus memperkosamu?"tanya Jongin bingung. Sehun yang tersadar bahwa mungkin Jongin memang polos(?) mendekat ke arah Jongin dan berdiri persis di hadapannya.

"Itu sih, yang aku baca di manga,"jawab Sehun polos. Eum... benar-benar polos kok kali ini. Mendengar jawaban se-absurd itu Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai posisinya yang tadinya duduk di atas bed menjadi tengkurap sambil memukul-mukulkan kedua tangannya ke sana.

"AKHAHAHAHAHA... KAU NAIF SEKALI YAH? AKHAHAHAHA... MANA BISA SCENE SEPERTI ITU TERJADI KEPADA KITA... AKAHAHAHAHA..."Sehun mendengus kesal atas tingkah Jongin. Memangnya ini lucu? Sehun kan juga tidak tahu! Ugh... dia hanya seorang korban.

Korban scene hiperbola di manga!

"Jongin! Berhenti tertawa! Itu tidak lucu!"kesal Sehun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Jongin nampak masih enggan untuk menyudahi acara tertawanya hingga membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa itu tidak akan terjadi!"kesal Sehun. Ugh... kalau itu terjadi, mungkin kan kecantikannya bisa disamakan dengan tokoh Miyu yang sangaaaaaaat kawaii di manga itu!

Jongin berhenti tertawa kemudian menjawab, "Pertama, aku tidak mungkin berani melakukannya padamu sementara kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Yang kedua! Ini di rumahmu, ya ampun! Ini jam 12 siang dan... mammamu ada di lantai dua, dan yeah... kau pernah mengatakan bahwa papamu seorrrang polisi kan? Dan yang terkahir aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal semacam itu pada orang yang kusukai..."dan penjelasan jujur Jongin membuat Sehun bersmirk. Wah... jadi begitu...

'Glup...'

"Se... Sehun?"Jongin hanya bisa terpaku ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun naik ke atas bed dan duduk di perutnya. Ekm... akankan ini berganti menjadi rate M?

"Jongin~ kalau begini... scene itu jadi mungkin terjadi tidak,"Maaf tapi, nampaknya Sehun ingin menggoda Jongin dengan cara berbicara sedikit mendesah-desah seperti di anime hentai yang ditontonnya. Namun nampaknya usahanya gagal karena di telinga Jongin justru suara Sehun seperti seorang anak TK yang dengan antusias bertanya 2+2 hasilnya berapa pada ibu gurunya,

"Tidak,"jawab Jongin kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengacak rambut Sehun. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jongin. Kini kedua tangannya bertumpu di dada Jongin dan dagunya di istirahatkannya disana.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sehun penasaran. Tangan Jongin beralih kepada pipi kiri Sehun dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Apa aku segila itu untuk melakukan hal bodoh pada orang yang kusukai,"tanya Jongin serius. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ragu kemudian tersenyum.

"Tehe...~ jadi Jongin benar-benar menyukaiku yah?"tanya Sehun bercanda. Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun pelan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo katakan maukah kau jadi pacarku padaku,"ucap Sehun.

"Tidak mau! Kan aku pernah mengatakan bahwa pacar itu hanya mitos,"jawab Jongin cepat. Sehun mendesah kecewa, namun kemudian tersenyum terpaksa.

"Begitu ya..."Jongin jadi bingung sendiri kali ini. Pacar itu memang mitos. Tapi...

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku mencari orang lain saja..."ucap Sehun pelan.

Jongin menegang. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan, sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi takut. Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jongin kemudian beranjak dari sana. Melangkah menuju pintu dan tangannya membuka knob pintu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke bawah dulu untuk membantu mamma menyiapkan makan siang..."ucapnya pelan.

'Klek...'

"Sehun..."Jongin segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Pacar itu memang mitos. Tapi hanya untuk orang lain... jika untukku dan Sehun. Maka pacar itu adalah... sebuah... eum... Tta... T-tta?"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kepada Jongin kemudian tersenyum, "Takdir?"

"Iya."

...

...

...

"Makan siangnya sudah matang, ayo Jongin, kau ikut makan siang juga,"ucap Joo Myun antusias pada Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"tanya Jongin berusaha sesopan mungkin. Ekhm... calon mertua kan?

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan minta maaf atas ulah Sehun yang merepotkanmu,"Jongin terkikik dan Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mamma, aku sudah bilang! Aku tidak merepotkan!"bantahnya tidak terima.

"Iya, iya..."

'Ceklek...'

"Eh? Kalian sudah pulang?"kaget Joo Myun begitu melihat Jongdae dan Yixing masuk ke dalam rumah. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dan Jongdae mendekat ke arah Joo Myun.

"Sudah kembali sejak jam sepuluh, ternyata sanggarnya tutup,"jawab Yixing.

"Ini adalah oleh-oleh dari eomma dan appa,"kata Jongdae lalu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang besar kepada Joo Myun.

"Wah... calon menantu memang sangat baik,"jawab Joo Myun. Dan tanpa sungkan, mamma-mamma itu membuka bingkisan tersebut. Isinya adalah...

"YA AMPUUUN! PANCI KELUARAN STYLON PRANCIS YANG LIMIT? YA AMPUN! JONGDAE... SAMPAIKAN TERIMAKASIH AJHUMMA YAH..."wah... mungkin mudah sekali untuk menaklukan calon mertua, pikir Jongin.

Hanya sebuah panci?

"Eh, ini siapa?"tanya Yixing pada Sehun.

"Ini... Jongin,"jawab Sehun singkat. Jongin tersenyum lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Kim Jongin imnida,"

"Eh? Kau tidak malu berteman dengan Sehun?"

"GEGE! KENAPA BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU..."

"Diam, aku tidak berbicara padamu kok. Jadi... pria tampan... tapi tidak lebih tampan dari Kim Jongdae... kau siapanya Se..."

'Ceklek...'

"Papa?"semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Di sana sudah berdiri pria tinggi dengan seragam polisinya yang masih dipakainya. Joo Myun mendekat ke arah semuaminya dan mengambil alih tas yang dibawa Yi Fan.

"Kenapa sudah pulang?"tanya Joo Myun penasara.

"Karena ada anggota baru jadi sektor satu diizinkan pulang lebih awal,"Joo Myun mengangguk mengerti, dan keduanya masuk ke dalam.

"Ya sudah ganti baju dulu, dan kita makan siang bersama..."

...

...

...

"Jadi... siapa kau?"tanya Yi Fan sinis pada sosok hitam di depannya yang mirip dengan musuh abadinya sepanjang masa, Taylor Lautner!

'Glup...'Jongin gugup kali ini. Sungguh... ayah Sehun sangat menyeramkan.

"Pappppa!"Sehun memprotes tatapan seramnya pada Jongin. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya bisa berdoa untuk Jongin. Dia sudah mengalami hal ini beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Temannya Sehunnie?"tanya Yi Fan sakratis. Jongin menggeleng, dan itu membuat semua orang menjadi kebingungan.

"Lalu?"tanya Yi Fan lagi.

"Saya kekasihnya,"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"teriak Yixing dan Joo Myun bersamaan. Jongdae hanya tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya adik kecilnya mendapatkan seorang kekasih, sedangkan Yi Fan masih menatap Jongin dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau mau dengan Sehun?"tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa gege berkata seolah aku ini tidak laku!"protes Sehun yang kini duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Memang kenyataan kok!"ucap Yixing jujur. Sehun mendengus kasar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Yixing.

"Saya menyukai Sehun, dan... itu saja..."jawab Jongin jujur.

"Ya ampuuun... selain mirip Taylor Lautner kau juga sangat sopan..."kagum Joo Myun yang membuat Yi Fan jadi berdehem dengan sengaja.

"Tapi, Sehunnie kami itu sangat manja dan... ekm... aneh,"jujur Yi Fan. Jongin tersenyum.

"Dia juga cengeng, bodoh, dan naif,"tambah Jongin. Dan Sehun sudah hampir menangis saat itu,

**JONGIN MENCINTAINYA BENERAN TIDAK SIH?**

Sementara disisi lain Yi Fan hampir saja bangkit dan memecahkan kepala Jongin dengan pistolnya. Hei... apa kualifikasi anak bungsunya serendah itu? Tapi begitu matanya bertemu dengan sosok Sehun, dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Ugh... memang benar sih, ditambah, hyper, menyebalkan dan... banyak maunya.

"Tapi... saya menukai Sehun. Itu saja,"pandangan Sehun tidak lepas dari sosok Sehun yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya.

"Begitu yah..."Yi Fan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sehun kini berdoa dalam hati. Ugh... semoga saja papanya tidak akan membunuh Jongin sekarang juga!

"Kalau begitu. Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik,"ucap Yi Fan pelan.

"Eh?"Sehun memekik kaget dan menatap papanya tidak percaya. Semudah ini?

"Eum selain itu..."

"Hufffft..."

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA SEHUN KELUAR LEBIH DARI 10 P.M. TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA, HARUS SELALU SETIA PADA SEHUN, TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUAT NILAI SEHUN JADI TURUN..."

"Pa... nilai Sehun selalu C atau D sudah tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi,"Yixing mendengus kesal.

"EUM... TIDAK BOLEH MENODAI SEHUN(?)..."

"Pa, Sehun itu yadong bawaan dari lahir!"tambah Yixing.

"Eh? KALAU BEGITU. POKOKNYA JAGA SEHUN KAMI!"

"Bb... bba... baik."

"ARGH..."

...

...

...

"Jadi... sekarang kita pacaran yah?"tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang ex-school KIR untuk membereskan bahan-bahan untuk praktikum lusa.

"Iya,"jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kenapa rasanya biasa saja?"gumam Sehun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu kan? Memang sama dengan teman hanya saja sedikit lebih special?"tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk setuju, namun beberapa detik kemudian menggeleng kuat.

"Urghhh... tentu saja tidak! Jongin ini bagaimana sih? Tentu saja pacar dan teman itu berbeda!"protes Sehun. Jongin menaikkan alisnya sebelah kemudian menatap Sehun skeptis. Memang, Sehun ini memang benar-beanr absurd.

"Apa bedanya?"

"BEDANYA ITU... EUMMM... eh? Apa yah? Ah tidak tahu! Tapi pokoknya berbeda!"kata Sehun yakin.

"Huh..."

"Ah! Bedanya pacar itu bisa diajak kencan sedangkan teman itu tidak!"kata Sehun jenius. Jongin nampak berpikir sejenak untuk memproses kata-kata Sehun.

'Benar yah? Apa itu bedanya?'

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berkencan."

TBC.

Jujur yah. Sebenernya FF ini mau saya buat end, chapter depan. Tapi tergantung ripiuw juga sih, kalau masih dapat banyak ripiuw, saya pertimbangkan untuk bikin chapternya lebih panjang. Oc... mata ashita.


	9. Complete

Nan Mollayo

Chapter 9. Complete

Author : Si k3cEh Ayane_Chan plakkk...

Cast : Sehun = suami saya?._.

Genre : YAOI, Comedy Romance, Friendship and Family.

Rating : T aka PG-15

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Typo bertebaran layaknya cinta saya pada Thehun... *Kibath poni... ˘˛˘

Talk2kan : Uhuyyy... update bro... Maaf yah... tapi Ef2 ini benar-benar harus end... soalnya... uhuhuhuhu... adalah alasannya*slappped... okay. Trims ya buat yang selama ini selalu menjadi ripiuwers(?) saya tahu kalian kok. *gak mau sebut nama... akh... pokoknya cintalah sama kalian semua... muach~muach...

...

...

...

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berkencan."

...

...

...

Jongin dan Sehun sekarang sudah duduk berdua di dalam sebuah restaurant fast food. Ingat kan, bahwa Jongin mengajak Sehun berkencan? Oleh karena itulah di hari minggu yang tidak secerah hati Sehun ini, mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan. Tapi... sebelumnya, ekhm... karena kedua-duanya sama-sama tidak berpengalaman maka suasananya menjadi sedikit... ~krik~ dan juga aneh.

"Kita sedang kencan yah?"tanya Sehun yang kini sudah menyelesaikan cheese burger ukuran jumbonya, yang ditanya – Kim Jongin – hanya memangguk sedikit.

"Teorinya iya, tapi pada prakteknya... eum, mungkin hanya dua puluh persen iya,"jawab Jongin kemudian diam. Sehun mendengus kesal begitu mendengar jawaban ilmiah Jongin. Kenapa sih, jika sudah pacaran malah jadi biasa saja seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membuatnya menjadi seratus persen Kim Jongin,"Sehun membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa harus aku?"tanya Jongin tidak terima. Sehun mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya, kemudian menunjukan glarenya pada Jongin.

"Karena kau yang mengajakku berkencan!"Sehun mehrong dan Jongin mendecih dibuatnya. Huh... ternyata rasanya berpacaran seperti ini saja? Kalau tau seperti ini lebih baik juga berteman saja, eh... tapi tidak juga sih. Nanti kalau mereka terus berteman dan akhirnya Jongin dan Luhan malah jadian, bagaimana nasib Sehun dong?

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kemana?"tanya Jongin mencoba memperbaiki suasana. Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian wajahnya bersinar seperti baru saja mendapat pencerahan dari Tuhan.

"Lotte!"teriak Sehun cepat. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak mau, itu terlalu mainstream! Lagipula... demi Tuhan, Sehun... ini musim dingin!"Jongin kembali memberikan pendapat yang masuk akal dan terlalu ilmiah yang membuat Sehun langsung bungkam. Keduanya kemudian kembali terdiam.

"Lalu mau kemana?"tanya Sehun kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kuil?"tanya Jongin tersenyum senang. Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya... Oh Tuhan, dia baru tahu bahwa, ternyata selain jenius pacarnya ini juga seorang anak yang taat pada agama(?)

"Untuk apa ke kuil?"tanya Sehun bingung. Jongin tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Sehun agar segera berdiri.

"Berdoa,"jawabnya singkat.

...

...

...

Mereka berdua telah selesai berdoa di kuil dan sekarang keduanya sedang duduk-duduk santai di bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kuil tadi. Sehun meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terasa sedikit pegal karena baru saja digunakan untuk naik-turun anak tangga kuil yang berjumlah sangat banyak itu. Sementara Jongin sedang berperan sebagai tukang pijatnya, memijat kaki itu pelan-pelan lalu menanyakan apakah Sehun baik-baik saja setiap lima menit sekali.

"Tidak baik-baik saja... kakiku sakit!"Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya manja pada Jongin sedangkan Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Itu berarti kau jarang berdoa di kuil dan jarang olahraga kan? Makanya kakikimu jadi sakit hanya dengan naik turun tangga satu kali,"oh yeah... Jongin mengorek keburukannya. -..-

"Iya. Aku mengaku..."bibirnya tambah maju ke depan dan Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ha, ha, ha... ya ampun... kau lucu sekali yah..."mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas dan kali ini wajahnya di dekatkan ke wajah Sehun. Perlahan cubitan itu berubah menjadi usapan lembut yang terasa menggelikan bagi Sehun. Jongin mengadukan hidungnya dengan hidung Sehun, dan kini Sehun sudah lupa bahwa tadi Jongin telah mebuatnya kesal. Oh cinta...

"Tadi kau berdoa apa jongin?"Sehun berbisik pelan. Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengecup ujung hidung Sehun.

"Berdoa... eum, agar kita selalu sehat dan kau... dapat meningkatkan nilaimu,"jawab Jongin jujur. Sehun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, dan nampaknya Jongin harus menahan hasratnya karena jarak bibir mereka terlalu dekat.

"Kenapa itu? Kanapa tidak berdoa agar kita bersama selama-lama-lamanya, atau untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan kita akan menikah?"protes Sehun. Jongin menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Posisi yang... ekhem... awkward, tapi untungnya tidak ada anak kecil di taman itu.

"Hey, bukankah kesehatan lebih penting dari pada apapun?"Jongin mencoba menjelaskan. Tapi itu justru membuat Sehun semakin kesal. Ugh... Jongin memang tidak romantis sama sekali!

SAMA SEKALI!

"Iya terserah kau saja,"jawab Sehun ketus. Jongin terkikik geli kemudian menarik tubuh kurus Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau kedinginan yah?"tanya Jongin pelan, Sehun mengangguk sok imut padanya. Anak itu sudah berharap scene-scene di drama favoritnya akan muncul seperti... eum... karena Jongin bertanya dirinya kedinginan atau tidak, maka Jongin sebagai seorang dominan akan mengatakan... "Aku akan menghangatkanmu," atau, "Kenapa kau bisa kedinginan sementara cinta kita sangat hangat," Howeeekkkk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang,"mendengar jawaban Jongin yang sama sekali unpredictable membuat Sehun kesal dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin dengan kasar. Sementara Jongin yang kaget karena ulah Sehun hampir saja terjungkal dari kursi.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kita kan baru pergi ke Mac Donald dan ke kuil saja, masa kau mengajakku pulang! Dan lagi... ugh... ini baru jam satu PM. Jika pulang sekarang, gege pasti akan menistakanku habis-habisan karena menagnggap kita gagal kencan!"dengan nafas yang memburu dan bibir yang sudah bergetar Sehun menatap Jongin penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak bilang kita harus pulang ke rumahmu kan? Eum... lagipula aku hanya takut kau saki, itu saja... ini musim dingin dan tidak baik jika harus pergi ke luar terlalu lama. Dan... bagaimana kalau pergi ke apartementku saja?"

Yeah... sekarang Sehun jadi mengingat adegan di manga 'Brush-a jab' chapter 23 dimana tokoh bad boy dan tentunya disini adalah Jongin, mengajak pacar imut, pintar(?), dan polos(?) nya yang tentu saja disini... EKHEM... Sehun, pergi ke apartementnya dan yang terjadi adalah. Satu minggu kemudian si tokoh imut menyerahkan sebuah benda aneh berwarna putih yang bernama testpack kepada si tokoh bad boy dan ternyata...

Dia hamil -..-

SEHUN BELUM MAU HAMIL!

"JOOOONGGGGIIIIN!"

...

...

...

Satu jam kemudian Sehun dan Jongin baru tiba di apartement Jongin setelah dengan usaha keras dan dengan penuh belas kasihan Jongin meminta Sehun menjelaskan maksud Sehun mereriakkan namanya seperti dirinya adalah seorang om-om mesum yang hendak mencabuli Sehun. Dan pacarnya yang ekhem... imut tapi bodoh itu mengatakan bahwa adegan seperti ini sudah pernah dibacanya di sebuah manga, dan mungkin saja hal tersebut berlaku untuk mereka berdua. Tapi saat meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut anak bodoh itu malah tidak bisa menjawab.

"_Heh? Ada apa?"Jongin panik karena Sehun tiba-tiba meneriakkan namanya sangat keras._

"_Jongin! Apa maksud dan tujuanmu mengajakku ke apartementmu?"tanya Sehun was-was._

"_Hah? Kau bilang tidak mau pulang ke rumah, makanya aku menyarankan agar kita pergi ke apartementku saja,"jawab Jongin jelas. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Eh... benar juga sih._

"_Benar juga yah?"gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Jongin pelan._

"_Eum... aku sudah perbah membaca scene seperti ini di sebuah manga, dan yeah... satu minggu kemudian tokoh utamanya HAMIL!"Sehun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Jongin seolah memberi penegasan bahwa yang dibacanya adalah sebuah berita yang aktual._

"_Hah, lalu?"Jongin jadi bingung sendiri._

"_Iyaaaaa Jongin, kan aku sudah bilang. Mungkin saja scene seperti itu terjadi kepada kita, kau mengajakku pergi ke apartementmu kemudian eum... satu minggu kemudian aku hamil,"jelas Sehun sangat amat 'cerdas'. Jongin menahan tawanya yang kini hampir meledak. Ya ampuuun... selain bodoh ternyata Sehun juga kadang innocent yah?_

"_Kira-kira kau tahu tidak adegan diantara mengajak ke apartement dan mengaku kalau hamil?"Jongin sedikit menyeringai namun Sehun nampak tidak menyadarinya._

"_Eum... tidak tahu, kan tidak ada di manganya! Jongin bagaimana sih... pokoknya sudah hamil, seperti itu saja!"_

"_Baiklahhh..."Jongin mendenguskan nafasnya kasar, kemudian menarik Sehun untuk berdiri. "Kalau aku berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan hamil kau mau pergi ke apartementku?"tanya Jongin meyakinkan. Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak namun akhirnya dia mengangguk._

Jadi sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartement sederhana milik Jongin. Sehun sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Jongin sedangkan Jongin sendiri nampak mengutak-atik rubik ditangannya. Sehun mendengus kesal, dia bosan. Dari tadi Jongin terus bermain dengan rubiknya tanpa memperhatikan dirinya yang sudah beberapa kali memberi kode dengan berdehem atau mendengus kesal. Namun dasarnya Jongin memang tidak peka... huhhh dasar menyebalkan!

"Jongin, kalau seperti ini lebih baik antarkan aku pulang saja!"kesal Sehun sambil menghentakan kakinya ke lantai.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Kau bilang gegemu akan mengejekmu jika kau pulang terlalu cepat dan juga... kita juga masih kencan kan?"heeeeh? yang benar saja, semenjak tadi hanya makan sebentar di Mac Donald kemudian pergi ke kuil dan duduk di taman lalu bersantai-santai di atas sofa polos saja, apa itu namanya kencan?

Setahunya kencan itu... eum...

Menginap di pulau Jeju atau pergi ke luar negeri selama beberapa hari dan hanya berdua saja seperti yang dilakukan mama papanya – dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya namanya adalah bulan madu._.

Atau... pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli apapun yang diinginkan kemudian dengan senang hati Jongin mengikutinya, membawakan belanjaannya, dan yang terpenting membayarkan seluruh belanjaannya. -..- seperti Yixing gegenya.

Mungkin juga... pergi ke taman bermain dan menaiki semua wahana yang ada, lalu berfoto mesra di photo box, mungkin juga...

Atau pergi ke namsan tower dan menuliskan nama mereka berdua di gembok cinta!

Atau yang paling sederhana! Menonton film baru di bioskop atau mengajaknya pergi ke sungai Han!

Ya ampuuun... Jongin memang sangat bodoh!

"Kencan denganmu tidak asik!"Sehun membuang mukanya. Dan Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu cari saja pacar yang lain,"ketusnya kemudian melempar rubiknya ke sisi sofa yang lain. Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya, sudah tidak peka, kasar pula! Ugh... ini juga baru kencan pertama bagaimana jika kedua ketiga dan seterusnya. Atau bahkan ini adalah kencan terakhir mereka! Eum... memikirkannya saja jadi ingin menangis.

"Aku mau pulang,"gumam Sehun lirih. Kenapa dia jadi melankolis begini sih?

"Hem..."jawab Jongin singkat, kini dia mengambil remot TV dan menyalakan TV.

"Aku mau pulang,"gumam Sehun lagi kali ini sedikit emosi.

"Ya sudah sana pulang!"kesal Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar TV di depannya.

"HWEEE... ANTARKAN AKU BODOH! HIKS..."Sehun menagkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Dia menangis... sakit hati... iya, karena si bodoh Jongin yang tidak punya perasaan.

"KAU MAU PULANG ATAS DASAR INISIATIF SENDIRIKAN, KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MENGANTAR?"kata Jongin lagi kasar. Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang, dan kini dia mulai sesenggukan.

"Antarkan aku pulang atau peluru papaku akan bersarang di kepalamu!"

'Glup~'

...

...

...

"Sudah sampai,"ucap Jongin ketus. Dengan pelan dan tangisnya yang belum reda Sehun mulai turun dari motor Jongin, dilepaskannya helm yang dipakainya kemudian diberikan kepada Jongin.

"Hiks... terima... hiks... kasih,"Sehun mengusap air matanya yang sejak tadi terus mebgalir dan itu membuat Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. Apa dia terlalu keterlalaluan yah.

"Eum Sehun... apa aku keterlaluan?"tanya Jongin pelan. Tangannya menarik pinggang ramping Sehun, membuat namja cengeng itu memandang Jongin sedih.

"Iya,"

"Keterlaluan, hiks..."

"KETERLALUAN SEKALI!"

"BODOH!"Jongin kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Sehun terhadapnya. Tangannya beralih ke arah pipi Sehun dan mencoba membersihkan air mata yang terus membanjiri wajah itu.

"Shhh... sudah yah jangan menangis aduh... maaf, aku sudah keterlaluan padamu,"

"HUWEEE! HIKS... TIDAK BISA, AKU HIKS... SUDAH SAKIT HATI!"ucap Sehun endramasitir.

"Tapi ka..."

"Jadi apa yang telah kau lakukan pada putera tercintaku?"

'Glup...'

"Papa..."

...

...

...

OH KAY! Jadi... karena kejadian pulang dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti habis menjadi korban perselingkuhan itu, Yifan jadi sedikit ekhem... keras pada Jongin. Well, sebenarnya sih sudah sebal dari dulu karena Jongin mirip selingkuhan imajinasi istrinya – Taylor Lautner – tapi, karena dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sehun menangis di hari kencan pertamanya maka jiwa possesive Yifan sebagai seorang ayah tergugah. Hell, meski anak bungsunya ini tidak terlalu pintar dan eum... sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi kan Sehun juga tidak boleh disakiti! Enak saja, berani-beraninya dia menyakiti Sehunnya.

"Ma... papa kejam..."rengek Sehun yang kini tengah bergelung manja pada tubuh kecil mamanya. Joo Myun hanya mendesah kasar ketika mendengar rengekan anak bungsunya itu. Yah... suasananya memang jadi tidak baik semenjak kejadian kencan itu. Dimana papa Yifan selalu berkomentar pedas tentang Jongin dan Sehun yang akan selalu mengelak bahwa Jongin sudah minta maaf padanya.

"Itu juga demi kebaikanmu!"kata Yifan yang kini duduk di sofa seberang dengan sebuah buka tebal di hadapannya. Jika biasanya setelah makan malam keluarga ini akan bersenda gurau i ruang keluarga atau sekedar bercanda. Maka malam ini berbeda, si singa PMS aka Yixing sedang pergi ke camp dance untuk mengikuti pleatihan untuk satu minggu kedepan, tidak lupa sebelumnya mentertawakan kencan Sehun dulu. Dan karena sedang ada pertengkaran dengan kubu papa dan anak yang biasanya selalu akur itu maka keadaan jadi tidak harmonis seperti ini.

"Pa, kan Sehun sudah mengatakan bahwa Jongin sudah minta maaf. Lagipula... mereka juga masih berpacaran, wajarkan kalau ada masalah?"Joomyun berusaha menjadi penengah yang baik. Yifan menutup buku yang dibacanya dengan terpaksa begitu mendengar pembelaan yang dilakukan istrinya.

"Ma, jika Sehun sampai menangis itu namanya keterlaluan, jatuh dari pohon saja dia tidak menangis, tapi kenapa hanya karena anak bodoh hitam itu Sehun sampai menangis?"jelas Yifan sakrtis.

"Ya ampuun papa ini, seperti tidak tahu Sehun saja. Kalau berhubungan dengan fisiknya yang terluka dia memang tidak pernah menangis tapi jika sudah menyangkut perasaan dia kan memang sangat sensitif. Benar kan Hunnie?"tanya Jooyun pada Sehun yang masih meringkuk di pelukannya. Sehun menatap kedua orangtuanya bingung namun kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Lagipula... ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Jongin. Aku saja sudah bersyukur Jongin tidak sampai memukulku karena sifat kekanakanku,"kata Sehun pelan. Joomyun dan Yifan menatap Sehun horor. Ya ampunn... semenjak kapan anaknya bisa sedewasa ini?

"Eum... Tuh kan pa... apa mama bilang?"Joomyun berdiri dan menghampiri Yifan.

"Waktu masih pacaran saja kita juga bertengkar. Bahkan dalam seminggu, dua atau tiga kali, pasti aku menagis karenamu,"goda Joomyun pada suaminya. Yifan tersenyum, aduh... jadi ingat masa muda.

"Iya ma..."Yifan menarik tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya erat. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Jadi kenapa malah sekarang dia yang dicuekin? Ah sudahlah... yang penting masalahnya sudah selesai!

...

...

...

Ini hari minggu yang cerah dan yahhh... terlalu cerah jika dilihat dari kediaman keluarga Wu. Pagi-pagi seperti ini... ekhem... kedua calon menantu sudah ada di teras depan. Jongdae, calon menantu pertama sedang bermain catur dengan calon papa mertua sedangkan Jongin sudah berdiri disana sampai kesemutan sebagai...

Penggembira -..-

Membantu papa Yifan menentulan langkah jika otak briliant Jongdae terlalu menyusahkan pergerakannya. Okay, mungkin Yifan masih sedikit dendam dengannya. Jadi yah... sudah lebih baik diam saja daripada protes.

Sang mama, Wu Joomyun sedang menyiapkan sarapan dibantu oleh anak pertamanya yang juga pintar memasak sedangkan anak bungsunya, berperan sebagai...

ASISTEN PEMBANTU -..-

Mencuci buah-buahan dan menyiapkan piring yang akan dipakai untuk sarapan. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka – Jongdae dan Jongin – sudah berada di kediaman Wu sepagi ini adalah, karena mereka baru saja mengajak pacar masing-masing untuk jonging bersama. Dan yeah... saat mau pulang, sang calon mertua, mama Joomyun menawarkan untuk sarapan bersama. Jongdae langsung setuju saja well... dia sudah bosan makan sayuran terus di rumah, sedangkan Jongin yang notabennya tinggal sendirian ikut setuju juga. Ditambah, papa Yifan juga menahan mereka dan langsung menantang mereka bermain catur, - Jongdae sebenarnya, semenjak Jongin hanya sebagai penggembira – bahkan koran paginya dilupakannya begitu saja.

"Akh... aku menang!"pekik Yifan kesenangan. Jongdae tersenyum sedikit saja karena ternyata kalah dari Yifan sedangkan Jongin menatap Yifan aneh. Kan yang seharusnya berteriak kesenangan itu dirinya, well, dia yang berpikir dan Yifan hanya menjalankan pasukan saja. Tapi... masa bodohlah, yang penting Yifan senang. -..-

"Wah... sekarang kalian tahu kehebatanku kan?"tanyanya arrogan. Jongdae dan Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Papa... Jongdae hyuuung, Jongin! Sarapannya sudah siappp!"teriak Sehun dari dalam rumah. Ketiganya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah tidak sabaran.

...

...

...

"Kau ikut memasak tidak?"tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Kini keduanya sedang duduk di teras belakang sambil bermain ular tangga.

"Tidak, memnagnya kenapa?"tanya Sehun.

"Kalau kau ikut memasak aku ingin memujimu dan mengatakan bahwa masakanmu enak. Kalau kau tidak ikut memasak, ya sudah tidak jadi..."Sehun mendengus kesal begitu mendengar jawaban jujur Jongin.

"Eh Jongin... kemarin malam aku mendengar Jongdae gege mengatakan hal manis kepada Yixing gege... bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang sama padaku?"pinta Sehun.

"Seperti apa?"

"Eum... seperti kata-kata gombalan,"jawab Sehun semangat.

Jongin terdiam. Sehun kan pacar pertamanya, jadi dia tidak punya pengalam tentang hal seperti ini, dan juga dia bukan manga, drama, atau anime freak sehingga dia mengetahui hal-hal berbau romance.

"Kau tahu simile?"tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar kata-kata naeh tadi.

"Tidak, apa itu? Makanan? Simile?"Sehun tersenyum lebar, dan Jongin justru tertawa.

"Hahaha... itu smile! Yang kumaksud itu simile..."kata Jongin lagi.

"Apa?"

"Sebuah majas yang digunakan sebagai perandaian,"jawab Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk saja.

"Itu ada di sastra lho..."

"Aku kan bukan anak sastra!"ucap Sehun membela diri.

"Aku juga bukan anak sastra, tapi aku tahu apa itu simile,"kata Jongin yang mebuat Sehun jadi kesal. Kesannya dia jadi bodoh sekali disini!

"Iya, iya... memangnya apasih yang tidak kau tahu!"ucap Sehun lalu cemberut. Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun gemas.

"Akan kubacakan sebuah simile tentangmu..."

"... Eum... Kau bagai angin yang berlalu di hadapanku..."

"Semerbak baumu menusuk ke dalam setiap inderaku..."

"Tunggu... tunggu... kau..."

"YA AMPUN! KAU MENGANDAIKANKU MENJADI KENTUT JONGIN!"Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

TEGANYA!

"Bukan... ya ampun... dengarkan dulu..."

"Tidak! Sudah jelas kok. Kalau tidak mau bilang saja, tidak usah menyamakan ku denagn kentut! Huh... dasar bodoh. Sudah tidak peka, menyebalkan, jangan-jangan kau tidak mencinta..."

Dan Jongin hanya tersenyum saat mendegar celotehan panjang lebar dari Sehun.

"Sehun,"Jongin berbisik pelan. Senyumnya mulai mengembang ketika meilhat Sehun yang mati gaya karena dirinya.

"Tuh kan? Sudah begitu kau juga tidak mendengarkan saat aku berbicara, juga malah menginstrupsi perkataanu padahal kan aku juga ing..."

"Sehun?"

"Apa Sih!"Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Eh..."Sehun gelagapan. Aduh... apa-apaan sih Jongin tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aduh... baru tahu kalau ternyata terkadang Jongin romantis juga. Mengatakan kata-kata cinta ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aduh senangnya...

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu?"

"Agar kau tidak berisik lagi." ._.

"JONGIIIIIING!"

END. :P

SAYA BEGO BANGEETTTT! TOT,,, TAU GAK SIH... SAYA SALAH PUBLISH FANFIC! YA ALLOH, YANG SASSY SEHUN ITUUUHHH! ADUHHHH, POKOKNYA YANG UDAH FOLLOW SAMA FAVORITE APALAGI REVIEW MAAF YAH. DAN KARENA ITU, JADI SAYA HARUS HAPUS FF NYA, DAN UNTUK FF SAYA YANG BYUN HOUSEHOLD, NAMPAKNYA JUGA AKAN SAYA HAPUS KARENA SAYA TAK KUASA UNTUK MELANJUTKAN. OK MAKASIH... DAN. EUM... MAAF.


End file.
